I Won't Let You Down
by Paragon Steven
Summary: I would advise the reader to read the manga or watch the Freezing anime before reading. Please still read and leave GOOD advise, Don't Bash my writing. If you have nothing good to say don't say it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New School

A Shingeki no Kyojin crossover with Freezing… a new project in the making.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Oh! And on one more side note, I desperately need a reviewer, if you're willing then please review my writings.**

**ENJOY! **

_In the near future are world is being invaded by extra-dimensional beings called… Novas. Humanity's next line of defense are the super-powered women called Pandoras and their companions called Limiters. _

It's dark and quiet as a 5 foot 6 blonde walks down an eerie damp corridor. She makes her way to a locker, gently slides her glasses off her all around perfect face. She places her square rimmed glasses on a pink handkerchief. She then proceeds to undress herself, unclipping her bra and pulling down her panties.

Any _normal_ person would have been discouraged by the awfully cold atmosphere but not this woman. Her golden blonde hair cascades down all the way to her midsection. Her body is extremely attractive and perfect to every degree. Some men would call her "_Gut punchingly out of their league." _But they'll remember her official title. "The Untouchable Queen." There's a reason why she has this title. She was a loner and had no friends, this is due to her unforgettable reputation. She stares intently at the mirror of her locker. Her piercing blue eyes could strike fear into any unfortunate soul who crossed her path.

"Activate: Volt Texture."

Her voice is assertive and deep, her intentions are quite clear.

"_DO NOT FAIL."_

A spectacle of blue polygons appear out of thin air, soon after her whole body from the legs up to her chest are covered in glowing hexagons. Suddenly the uniform of "West Genetics" appears on her body but this uniform is slightly different from the rest of the other students. It was a long red dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, with gold accents. The dress was open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves had crowned shoulder guards that beard the school's "West Genetics" insignia. This is all due to the Stigma implants she had on her back, allowing her to do incredible things. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, her expression was straight faced. Meaning she didn't want any bullshit running her way. She slammed the locker shut and headed towards the battlefield that waited for her arrival.

"_I will end this game once and for all"_

Another year another Carnival.

Carnivals are tournaments held by the Commanders and Teachers. The goal of the carnivals is to pit Pandoras against other Pandoras, basically whoever wins is Number One in the school, more specifically in their grade. This carnival gives students a since of the battlefield and the encounters they may face. This also grants the student the privilege of being the strongest in the class until the next carnival. Usually only 3rd and 4th years participate in this "Battle Royale" but there are 2nd year exceptions. Each class has their own unique carnival, These students show exceptional abilities in training and are the best in their classes, This year only a hand full made it to the end.

The blonde straightens her blue headband and walks away from the lockers. Her destination the Carnival arena.

"Activate: Volt Weapon."

The blue hexagons light up once again and a huge sliver blade appears in the blonde's hand. She grips the handle of the irregular one handed blade; it had a length of 5 feet and had curved edges, her knuckles tighten around the grip turning white in the process.

She marches to the entrance with an indifferent expression on her face.

The Commander watches the hologram of the battle field, His pointer finger and thump pressed to his face almost if he was contemplating something. Which he was. His lips pressed in a tight frown as the medals on his uniform shine in the Observation room. The women that monitor the carnival shout news regarding the battle. Like "Scramble the medics to recover injured STAT!" Commander Erwin Smith frowns once again, as he sees a couple more triangle figures disappear off the hologram grid. These triangles represent the Pandoras in the carnival, when they turn into a square and disappear, these count as a kill. Erwin spots 4 triangles in a group and points to them and says

"Only a few second years made it, it would seem." He sighs heavily before continuing, "Seems like this year's carnival is coming to an end."

He sighs once again quietly; he honestly wished that something spectacular would happen this year. Something eventful, something worthwhile, something that might give him hope for this unpredictable war against the Novas. Video fed pops up and Erwin sees the a group of combatant Pandoras, their faces battle damaged and grimy. The intercom spokeswoman speaks once again.

"THE ACADEMY'S NUMBER ONE IS MOVING FROM BLOCK ELEVEN TO BLOCK TWELVE!"

Erwin's head snaps straight to the hologram grid, and he sees a lone triangle making its way to block twelve. He leans closer to the hologram and whispers,

"Academy's number 1, who could _that_ be?"

Erwin was thinking out loud once again and forgot that he was surrounded by other commanders. He tuned out their mindless idly chant and focused on the grid.

Commander Erwin Smith was an honorable man, He made his way up the ranks. Earning every single medal, promotion, and victory. He was a tall 6 foot 1 blonde man, in his late 20's, His blue eyes shined brightly as he looked at the neon blue grid. He once was a Limiter to a wonderful Pandora that so happened to die in a Nova Crash a while back, he was a student that attended West Genetics. Erwin Smith has suffered and lost many to this unforgivable war, but he endured and pushed past it, making himself a world renowned Commander. Some might say that Erwin's tactics are "inhumane" or "A complete gamble." As one bashful commander put it. But none the less Erwin Smith is the only Commander who has gotten a "Foothold" on understanding the Novas, but they still remain shrouded in uncertainty.

He turns around and addresses himself.

"So, there's one more lift isn't there… Headmaster Margaret?"

A woman dressed in what resembles a nun's outfit stands behind Commander Smith with a smile on her face. Her dress was almost completely white except for a couple of golden lines that ran through the dress. She had a hood that covered her eyes, giving her a mysterious atmosphere, with the insignia of the school on it.

"Yes." She responds.

Erwin turns back to the grind and watches as the Triangle, designated RANK1 turns a corner and stops dead in its tracks. Erwin's jaw drops as he watches the triangle hold its ground, not moving an inch out of place.

"_What the hell… why did she stop?"_

He looks ahead of the triangle and notices,

"_6… no… 7… no wait…9!"_

Erwin counts the opponents and suddenly his interest starts to peak, He hears an adjacent commander speak up.

"The carnival is a tournament for 2nd year and above students."

Erwin hears another commander speak.

"It's not unlikely that Pandoras would team up against an opponent, seriously Erwin what's got you so worked up about this Pandora?"

Commander Erwin didn't really care much for the man's tone so he chose to ignore him. He turned towards Headmaster Margaret and stood beside her. His arms crossed and his expression changing completely, Erwin smiled. Knowing damn will what's going to happen on that grid. Headmaster Margaret notices Smith's grin and smiles.

"Seems like you already know what's going to happen Smith…, You know I've heard great things about you Commander."

Erwin turns, a look of confusion written on his face.

"Ma'am?...What things have you heard?"

"Oh… only your victories and countless scientific advances in the Nova cause."

"Oh… those things."

"Commander?"

"Hm?

"Please watch and tell me what you think."

Erwin redirects his attention back to the grid and watches as the opponents dash the triangle. Erwin's jaw drops once again as triangle after triangle disappears. He's astounded that the lone triangle didn't even move an inch. Every second one goes down.. then two more… then three more… until there's one lift. Erwin could basically picture the battlefield in his head. His sees the Pandora raising her weapon to strike the poor soul. Then in one slash kills her target. In reality he's absolutely correct.

The Observation Room fills up with o's and awes, Even Erwin was taken aback by the performance. The intercom blares.

"Confirmed 9 kills!"

He turns once again back to Headmaster Margaret, utter fascination in his eyes. Margaret jabs a finger towards the console and declares,

"_That, _is why the students call her "The Untouchable Queen."

Erwin steps closer to the Headmaster, he was dying to know the Pandora's name.

"Headmaster _who…who is she?"_

"Satellizer L. Bridget."

Erwin sucks in a sharp breath, he's heard of that name before.

"She's part the Bridgette family?"

"Yes." Headmaster Margaret responds.

"The Untouchable Queen." He repeats.

The intercom comes on once again.

"Pandoras 4th 3rd and 2nd are closing in on her!"

Margaret turns the Commander's attention back to the screen.

"I'd advise you to watch the screen Commander Smith… the battle isn't over yet."

_Meanwhile at Japan's Military Academy, West Genetics. A class under goes an introduction._

"West Genetics was established for one reason… And I'll put this bluntly. To counter Extra – dimensional threats called, The Novas by using the renowned Pandoras… So as you all know-"

A girl towards the middle of the futuristic classroom interrupts the teacher's lecture. She notices this and calls her out.

"SASHA BRAUS! Is my lecture boring you in any way, shape or form?"

The girl named Sasha jumped out of her seat when she heard the teacher's voice echo through the room and her face pop up on her monitor. She didn't know if either one scared her. Sasha was too busy thinking about food to care.

Sasha had chocolate eyes and hair that was in between red and brown, she wore the traditional West Genetics uniform which comprised of a purple dress that ran all the way to her upper thigh and had a white collar. Sasha jumped out of her seat and addressed her teacher respectfully.

"No… of course not Yumi-sensei!"

Her voice trembled in embarrassment.

"Fine then… so if you_ can_, can you please finish my explanation?"

"Excuse me sensei?

She knew the answer so she decided to proceed.

"Well… ok then. The reason why we are called Pandora is because of stigma implants that are inserted into are bodies, we also can… um deploy Volt Textures and Weapons too. Also, the Stigma implants enhance our physical abilities as opposed to normal humans, Stigma are tiny implants that are constructed from Nova bodies and are built upon the Nova's DNA structure."

There's a long pause, A sweat drops down Sasha's face.

"_please be right, please be righttt!"_

Behind her back students notice her crossed fingers and snicker.

Yumi- sensei claps her hands slowly, basking in every second of the clap. She snorts

"Hm, Not bad for a first year."

Sasha then proceeded to sit down before-

"But!"

Sasha halts and stands back up to full height, more sweat dripping down her face.

"Yes… ma'am?"

It was plain as day that Sasha was stuttering; she got easily intimidated by the teachers and older students, Sasha tried hard to get on everyone's good side.

"Bonus Question Braus, what type of ordinary human can fight a Pandora… or even a Nova and kill it… do you know?"

"_O SHIT O SHIT, I have no clue! Think Sasha, THINK!"_

"Uh… Uh… um-

Sasha bit her lip hard and scrambled through the recesses of her mind to find that piece of information.

Seconds past before her face lit up in conformation.

"I got it! Is it… The 3D Maneuver Gear Limiters."

"Bingo! You know you're the first student who got that today Braus, Congratulations, Now please seat down."

"Yes ma'am."

Sasha toke her seat finally and released the air she had in her mouth, She started breathing normally and she tuned in on Yumi sensei's introduction.

"Due to the relationship between the stigma, and your own DNA your abilities differ."

_Meanwhile in the West Genetics emergency room doctors work on the battle damaged Pandora from the Carnival._

"Thanks to cell regeneration, Pandora are able to regenerate a severed limb if need be, Four years ago I experienced that sensation first hand." Yumi gently rubs her left arm, probably feeling the phantom tingle of losing a severed limb.

Some students snickered at the joke while the others looked at the teacher in awe. A boy with blond hair raised his hand, he had long bangs that could cover his bright blue eyes and wore the West Genetics male uniform, which was tacky as hell. Black and Khaki… really?, You'll be the one to decide.

Yumi acknowledges the boy and responds.

"Yes Armin Arlert?  
"Yumi-sensei could you inform us of your time as an active Pandora?"

Sasha speaks up from the back,

"O I would like to know!"

Soon after the whole class responds in unison-

"PLEASE TELL US!" They're real intentions were to waste class time, but to some students they were curious about their teacher's past.

Armin starts thinking back four years and then it hits him.

"4 years ago… If I'm right that was the time of the Eighth Great Nova Crash. You saved Japan from a Type S right?"

The teacher Yumi pulled a black card out her pocket, she typed 4 buttons into the black card and suddenly a video of the Eighth Nova Crash loaded onto the main projector screen. It showed an ocean with an abnormal shape emerging from the sea.

"The Eighth Nova Invasion, or as it's commonly known as the Eighth Great Nova Crash."

Dialogue of the video fills the room up, to the point where no one dares speak a word.

"Off the coast of Muragaki, Type S Nova confirmed." The sighting was heard throughout every single radio in the vicinity.

"Target Deploying a Freezing field in 220 meter radius!"

In the distance a blue light flickers and burns, until a blast of light blue hexagons trap the battle cruisers inside a dome.

"The whole fleet is caught up in the area, all communications have been lost!"

All engines stop and the battle cruisers lie dead in the water.

Until a being raises out of the ocean. The being had a strange irregular shape. The face looked that of a human and had a mask of some kind covering the face, It had a ghostly color of white, with a couple of blue thrown into it and emitted a strange humming sound. What was abnormal was the 4 appendages the came out of the creatures side. Huge flippers that extended outward, it released a blue shock wave, decimating everything in its path. The blast was seen from the sky as jets and military spy planes flew overhead.

"The fleet is lost. Twenty minutes until the Type S makes landfall at Tokyo."

A Pandora was receiving orders transmitted from her Eyepiece scanner. The Pandora knew her job.

"_Protect the people weaker than me, until the very end."_

The Pandora had long brown hair and pricing brown eyes, her eyepiece dissipates into blue hexagons again as she turns to address her fellow Pandoras.

"Get ready, 20 minutes until it reaches Tokyo, Remember you're training and you'll get out of this alive! And use the strength you have to protect the weak! Understand!?"  
The Pandoras respond,

"Yes ma'am!"

Another Pandora climbs up the steps towards the brown haired Pandora.

"Yumi!" She say's.

"Elise?" Yumi shouts back.

"Where's Annabeth?" Yumi asks.

"At home, she'll be here soon." Responds Elise.

Yumi smiles for a brief a second,

"I see." She says. She stares into the sky and silently prays, "_I_ _have faith in you Annabeth_."

She turns as she hears the Nova release another Freezing Field.

_Present day classroom._

"Me and my fellow Pandoras only lent a hand… the real savior of Japan was… That girl… Annabeth Kirschtein.

_In front of Annabeth's Kirschtein's grave_

A boy no more than 15 years old is standing in front the most unforgettable hero in the Nova war. He reaches for the marble tombstone and touches the edge of the cold rock, he knew each word written on the stone by heart. "Annabeth Kirschtein from 2043 -" he stares intently at the marble and closes his eyes. The boy has a strange hair color, it's a in between brownish color that was slightly bleached. You could see towards the back and further down his head stubbles of brown, where hair use to be but was cut off. His eyes were a piercing shade of amber resembling a nice a cup of tea. His face is sharp and precise as well. Also his eyebrows knit his face to where it's almost like he's always scowling, some people think that the boy looks like a horse. Most_ girls_ think he's an attractive jock that plays sports all the time. Jean Kirschtein is a unique individual, even though he doesn't realize yet or… believes in it. He prays for his sister, he tells her that he's off for High School, he updates her on their family and that she now has a new brother, he tells her that he utterly misses her. This is once and awhile thing for Jean to do, the young boy was a realist, he questioned the existence of god occasionally but when it regarded his sister it didn't matter, the only thing that did matter was her. He even goes to an extreme, he makes a promise.

"_Annabeth I promise to never let you down… ever, no matter what happens I'll always stay strong. I promise that I'll be an honest man, A man that can be strong but also kind."_

He sighs, being nice was a little bit hard for him to do.

Jean remembers the first time he's ever been bad to another person.

"_I was only six. I grabbed a kid's toy away from him, Annabeth told me to give it back, I refused! But she had the most lovely and reasonable voice, she told me that if I apologized to the boy and ask nicely, he might let me play with the toy. It sure as hell worked."_

Jean giggled silently, that was one of his loving memories of Annabeth. His mind flashed back to another memory.

"_The last night I ever saw her…, shit Jean don't fuckin cry!"_

_Flashback 4 years ago._

10 year old Jean slammed his fist into the door screaming, tears dripping from his eyes, even the occasional snot falling out of his nose. His eyes rimmed red and his golden eyes seemed to fade into something darker. Not quite gold and not quite yellow.

"Annabeth! Anna please! Onee-chan PLEASE!"

Jean bashed through the door with the little force he had, tears dripped from his eyelids like a running faucet. Annabeth was undressing but Jean didn't care, to this day he still remembers the shocked expression on Annabeth's face.

"Jean- What are you-

It was too late, Jean already had a vice grip on her legs. His tears came out in droves, now soaking poor Annabeth's pale legs. Jean begged and gasp between sobs

"Please Onee-chan- Please Onee-chan… I…I don't want you to leave me! Pleassseee!"

Jean let loose, he couldn't stand it anymore. His tears covered his face as he begged her older sister not to go.

"That dumb Nova killed a lot of people… I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU ONEE-CHAN!"

Annabeth kneeled down in front of young Jean and wiped his adorable face, He had a cute button nose and rosey cheeks you could pinch forever. She kissed Jean's forehead and hugged him hard.

"I can't lose Jean, Because I'm unbeatable… you know that. Also, I have you behind me Jean… not just you, a lot of people are behind me Jean, And only we, the Pandora, can protect them. You understand …Jean?"

Annabeth chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind, giving her the most angelic look in Jean's eyes. For the rest of his life he'll cherish this moment.

_Reality_

A uncontrolled tear rolled down Jeans now mature cheekbone, he opened his eyes, Jean's eyes changed color whenever his mood changed, now they were a clear shade of golden. He wiped the stray salty tear away. His sister told him to be strong, so that's what he's gonna do. Jean's now 15 year old eyes burned with determination and switched to a burning gold as he said his last words to his sister.

"_I'll be going now sis, wish me luck!"_

And with that said Jean's expression turned into a smug smile, this was a trademark expression of his. He shielded his eyes as a military helicopter hovered over the meadow he was on. He tried to restrict grass and dirt that hurled towards his eyes.

"_What the hell? These bastards had to pick me up in a DAMN HELICOPTER!"_

Jean turned one last time towards his sister's grave and waved good bye.

"_I hope school isn't like Junior High! If so I'm Fucked!"_

_Mid way between the flight._

A girl with dark brown hair parked her rear end in a seat in front of Jean, Her eyes were closed and she had a huge grin on her face. Her uniform was red all the way down to her mid thigh, at the neck was a white piece that had a blue ribbon attached to the end. Some of her hair towards the back was pulled together and held by scrunchy. She then introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president."

Jean fought the urge to roll his eyes, He despised the student council in Junior High and knowing that there was one in this school "West Genetics" irritated him. He decided to take a look at the president. He blushed slightly.

"_She's cute."_

"Is something wrong?"

Jean's staring was cut short when he heard her voice, so he responded.

"Uh.. no! Not at all!"

"Good, Now, let's do a quick review before we arrive.

Jean resisted the urge to yawn and complied.

"Ok then."

"When a Pandora starts their second year they select a partner called a Limiter from the first years."

"Which is me… I'm guessing."

As usual Jean tries to be a smartass and succeeds.

"Yes! now-

"Wait!"

"Hm, Already with the questions?"

"Why do they choose from the first years?"

"Wellll… that's because of Ereinbar."

"What the hell's Ereinbar?"

"Ah! It's a mechanism in the brain that governs the human senses."

Chiffon grabbed a black remote and pointed it to a holoscreen, she then pressed a button and suddenly an image of the human brain pops up.

She points to the middle of the brain and proceeds on with her lecture.

"Pandoras and Limiters share this mechanism and synchronize their senses during confrontation. The Synchronization is highest when the Pandora has a younger boy for a partner.

"_You know I never liked younger girls. TSH! I don't even think girls like me in general."_

"That's why they choose younger boys, Pandoras and Limiters that share Ereinbar are called an Ereinbar set.

"Ereinbar set huh."

"Ereinbar Set neutralizes a Nova's freezing field, This allows Pandoras to move around the Nova freely."

"_I really hope this isn't on some damn entrance exam or something.!"  
_Jean stared at the holoscreen intently, his brain absorbing every detail of the Ereinbar set.

"Engagement with a Nova always results in fatalities."

Jean turned to the president and gulped loudly.

"Damn." He whispered.

"There's also another squad that enters the fray when it comes to battling Novas, or even an rogue Pandora that can't control her power… but those guys are our last line of defense."

Jean breath hitches in his throat, he doesn't know why but this seems to be getting interesting.

"There called the 3D maneuver Limiters."

Chiffon clicks a button and another slide pops up, showing a man wearing a device strapped to his waist. It comprised of two identical boxes with an elongated gas canister on top of each box, what look like replacement blades slots are in the boxes. At the end of the each gas canister a tiny hose connects to the back of the device, What really caught Jean's eye were the two handles that seem to work as a "trigger" for the gear. Another hose, this time connecting from the end of the handles to a mechanism that seems to fire some kind of projectile catches his eyes as well. In each handle was a long neon blue blade that seemed to glow brightly. On the back it looked like there were 2 round wheels that seem to house a wire and rope, a "cone" connects the two wheels to the middle as Chiffon describes it.

"Now this is called 3D Maneuver gear, it's a device that allows men and women that are restricted to 2D movement to move in 3 dimensions."

"Wow! How… How does it work?"  
"That my friend is a long discussion… but you can read it… in… this manual."

Chiffon fishes through her bag and pulls out a book and throws it perfectly onto Jean's lap, Jean looks at the cover and winces.

"Let see if I can break it down for you. Ok basically It's a rigorous training regiment that pushes Limiters to the limit. They only except the best, from what I heard. On each side of the waist a nozzle shots a flexible iron rope with a sharp hook at the end, This allows Limiters to access higher ground. They use an old fashion gas propulsion device on the back that allows them to use speed, The handles trigger all these things. Novas are lumbering Titans that can crush a human being, The maneuver gear allows Limiters to attack the center weak spot, which is called the "Core." Chiffon clicks a button and the slide switches to a man using the 3D maneuver gear in elaborate stunts. He twirls, swings, flips and zips across the sky. Almost if he was flying. Jean's eyes sparkle with amazement, never has he seen somebody do this before. To him this was a strange form of dancing, deep down he was dying to learn how to use it

20 minutes pass and Jean is somehow fascinated by the 3DM Limiters.

Chiffon ends with,

"You know, just from my time being with you now I can tell you're going to do great things. Just like you sister, Annabeth Kirschtein.

Jean frowns.

"Like my sister huh?"

"Yep. Your older sis was amazing, but unfortunately this war isn't over. Her acts were legendary and will never be forgotten"

Chiffon smiles again, Jean believes that this was a way to pay respects to his sister. He averts his eyes from Chiffon and stares out the window, he can see the campus, to him it looked more like a military base than a school.

Jean listens as the pilots ask for docking permission, as this happens he contemplates himself while waiting. Jean sees his sister's long chestnut brown hair flowing in the wind.

"_Big sis, I hope I made the right choice."_

He steppes outside the copter, the cold Japanese wind slaps his face hard, Jean proceeds down the steps before he hears-

"Welcome to West Genetics!Oh and welcome back president!"

Jean turns back to Chiffon,

"Her names Tichie Fenille. She's also apart of the student council"

"Nice to know."

Jean's voice dripped with sarcasm.

_"There goes another person i'm not gonna like."_

The docking field was immense, jets,helicopters, any military grade vehicle was parked and ready on stand by. Jean surveyed his surroundings, what he saw looked like an cement block arena that was bigger than any football stadium Jean's ever seen, it was decimated and destroyed, almost if a earth shaking battle had happened. Technically, the battle was coming to a close

He hears the unmistakable sound of crumpling cement and watches as a wall breaks and rocks fall.

"_What the hell was that?!"_

_Back in the observation room._

Erwin Smith still watches the spectacle before him, everyone's mouth in the room dropped open when Satellizer el Bridget took out rank 3rd in the academy.

"Holy Shit no one laid a finger on her!"

Erwin's eyes were calculating and planning, while the other Commanders were bombarding questions to the headmaster.

Erwin comes to the conclusion,

" _I believe Satellizer is stronger than Annabeth Kirschstein _, _If's_ _that's the case then-_

Erwin was snatched out of his thinking because someone was calling him.

"Commander!"

He turns,

"Yes?"

It's the Headmaster.

"What do you think?"

"I believe she's quite the exceptional Pandora, I believe she should have someone keep a close eye one her." He turns towards the Headmaster, "Headmaster could I watch her for in person, I need to see her for my own eyes."

"Of course."She responds.

Erwin turns and watches the video fed, his face in complete contemplation, his lips in a tight frown. "_Satellizer L Bridget might be the next breakthrough this war needs."_

Jean and the 2 nicest student council girls he's ever met were walking down a hallway of the West Genetics main building. Chiffon was explaining the carnival to Jean, she tells him that they were under the arena. Unfortunately, Jean tuned himself out and stared at the ground.

BASH!

A girl came bursting from the above window. Jean eyes saw everything, from the two long ass horizontal twirly ponytails, to the 2 huge exposed breast that were clearly visible through her almost completely torn uniform.

"_Holyshit! Boobs.. real fucking boobs!"_

Blood started rushing through Jean's body, even to the places that shouldn't, His face turned bright pink as she landed in front of them as if they didn't exist.

She mutters "Damn, she's sure has gotten stronger, but why-"

She notices Jean lingering eyes on her breast, She jumps and covers her boobs and visible panties, her face pink with embarrassment.

"The hell are you staring at HORSE FACE!"

Jean never liked being called horse face so he retorted.

"Shut up! At least I'm not parading around naked."  
'KEEP YOUR EYES OFF ME PERVERT!"

Jean did a silent "Tsh" and turned around before-

CRASH!

Jean catches a glimpse of the most majestic flowing hair he's ever seen. The woman lands in front of him, his body goes rigid. He first sees blonde but then… he sees her. Her beautiful flowing chestnut hair, the smile she wore every day. Jean saw Annabeth. His heart started beating like a drum, bounding loudly against his ribcage. His breath became rapid and his palms started to become clammy.

"_It's you Annabeth… it's actually you!"_

"It's you." He whispers.

His brain shuts off and his body works on its own accord, and before he knew it, Jean was on a full sprint towards Annabeth. He screams,

"It's you big sis, ITS YOU!" Tears are flowing out of Jeans eyes as he sprints. Jean's not the type of kid who wears their "heart upon their sleeve", he keeps his emotion locked away and bottled up or talks to a friend but Jean was alone for 4 years, no one but himself and an unborn child. Jean wraps his arms tightly around Annabeth, he uses so much power that he pushes himself and her off their feet. He muffles his face into Annabeth chest and cries, he repeats-

"Don't leave me again Nee-Chan! Don't ever leave me! I need you!" Jean continues to rub his face against Annabeth's chest. Poor Jean doesn't realize that Annabeth wasn't there, Annabeth mutters.

"Please! let me go!"

Jean screams back,

"No! Never! I can't lose you again Nee-chan!

Satellizer el Bridget was in the most embarrassing position with the tall young man, Her face was pink with embarrassment. She tried to bring her dress down so that her panties and garter belt won't show. Her body became suddenly hot as she tried desperately not to moan, her breast were her weak spot. Blood rushed throughout her body, even her hips started move on their own accord. _Almost if she enjoys this type of physical contact. _She pleads,

"Please let me go!" Her face flustered, and her voice sounding girly and childish.

The boy refused, until her body became rigid and heavy. White see through Hexagons appeared around the area Satellizer was in, her eyes dilated in shock.

"_Oh my god, this boy's using Freezing without a Pandora, and it's incredibly strong, I can't even move my eyelids._

Her opponent that stood above her, Ganessa Roland toke this as an opportunity and striked. Her Volt weapon zoomed towards her eyes, Satellizer only watched in complete horror as the dagger approached her right eye. Her pupils dilated in fear.

Jean was brought back to reality when he hears a cutting sound. He looks up at Annabeth's fsce and curses under his breathe.

"_It's not you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 hope you guys enjoy.

Erwin Smith hears the intercom blast another announcement.

"Satellizer El Bridget has deployed Freezing!"

Erwin raises an eyebrow and faces The Headmaster, his face filled with concern.

"Why does she have a Limiter?"

"_Pandoras can only use their Limiter during actual combat, so why the hell does she have one?"_

The intercom spokeswoman shouts once again, Erwin Smith ears go a tad bit deaf from the volume.

"A Freezing effect around Satellizer L. Bridget has been confirmed."

A video fed pops up with the most irregular scene Erwin's ever seen.

"_Is that boy Hugging Satellizer? No. More importantly the boy seems to have activated a Freezing field around her."_

An adjacent commander shouts loudly, dragging Erwin from his calculations.

"Who the hell is that boy?"

He starts ordering the Spokeswoman, she responds saying.

"Unknown Sir. He's not in our Academy's database."

Erwin notices Headmaster Margaret gasp and mutter something under her breath. Erwin makes out

"Annabeth Kirschtein."

Erwin turned back to the video of the distraught boy hugging Satellizer's waist. He looks deeply into the boy's face and he sees her.

"Amazing." He mutters silently.

_Meanwhile couple hours later on school campus._

"_This is a School Announcement, During the Sophomore Carnival the Untouchable Queen Satellizer L. Bridget, the Academy's Number One was finally defeated."_

An announcer on the campus television network, interviews an older student.

"I saw some guy out of nowhere hug her until she fell to the ground."

In the Freshmen House, Sasha Braus and Armin Arlert discuss the events that transpired on television, Sasha seats besides Armin as she's scuffs Hamburgers down her throat. Armin inwardly shivers; he never liked Sasha's eating habits. After the 20th burger, Sasha has the space to speak so she turns her head to address Armin, with the occasional food crumb flying out her mouth.

"Soo. Armin," She pauses to take a breath and swallows.

"So Armin, who do you think won this year's Carnival?"

There was a long pause as Armin sits stock still, his eyes staring intently at the TV screen.

"Armin?"

Sasha looks back at the screen, an interview goes on with none other than, Ganessa Roland.

"This year's Sophomore Carnival winner is…Ganessa Roland."

When Ganessa's name is announced, she gives the camera the most smug smile she could muster. Armin slams his water down on the table and excuses himself from Sasha.

"Sorry Sasha, I gotta go!"

"Oh… ok?"

Armin pushes his chair in and darts off towards the door, Sasha raises an eyebrow and resumes eating her ensemble of food.

"_What the hell's gotten into that boy."_

"_But I wonder, Who in Carmen Sandiego would "Hug" the Untouchable Queen?"_

_Meanwhile Jean Kirschtein was being escorted to his dorm by the 2 council members Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl._

Jean had his hands shoved into his pockets, his face red with embarrassment and his eyebrows in a tight scowl.

"You just transferred here and yet you're already causing problems, Jean Kirschtein- kun."

"_Thanks for the reminder Miss Chiffon."_

Jean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the accusation, he already knew that he missed up, he didn't need to be reminded again.

"_Right now, the only thing I have to do is atone for my mistake." _

Jean's sister always told him to apologize, She told him that it didn't matter how old you got, atoning for your mistakes showed maturity and respect. Jean always apologized, even when he got into fights in Junior High, (Fights were often with him) This is all do to Jean's honesty, some people might say that he speaks his heart out a little too much than normal. But honesty was a great trait to have nowadays. Jean was also a gentlemen to a full extent, He looked people in the eye when he talked to them, treated woman with the utmost respect (because when there's older women in your life they'll always ask for it). He was also a smartass when he wanted to be, selfish when he wanted to be and some might say "to realistic." Jean tried desperately to fix these traits but as they say.

"_Bad habits die hard."_

"The girl you decided to hug causing her to lose the Carnival was none other than… Satellizer L. Bridget-san."

Jean's heart seemed to speed up as he heard the woman's name,

"_Her name sounds beautiful."_

Jean soon realizes he's daydreaming about the girl he saw earlier,

"_She was beautiful and pretty beyond belief, From behind I swore I saw my sister."_

Jean snaps back to reality, he shakes his head and tries to expel the image of the woman out his mind, being a realist, Jean knew the answer to his question.

"_That woman will never look at me again, she's too pretty to want to talk to a nerdy dumbass kid like me."_

Jean was a nerd in some ways, Usually people would resort to his square framed glasses. But Jean was a lean muscular guy, 3 years of intense Martial arts training can do that to a young boy. Jean pushed himself in every category, Math, Science, English etc, but in the end he struggled through school, that's not saying Jean was a slow learner it was the fact that he didn't like "kissing ass" for the teachers. He told himself if he became the best he wouldn't disappoint his sister, but now that seems to be a tall order. Jean joined sports that required leadership, like football and soccer. Hell, Jean even joined a volleyball team. All throughout Junior High Jean always dismissed his leadership skills, he always thought a leader was someone who was compliant with other people, Jean lost his temper fast around his fellow peers. His face was bowed down in shame, for some reason he felt utterly horrible and embarrassed.

A group of girl joggers pasted by the 3 students, pacing at a steady tempo of 1 n 2.

"You know Jean-chan, Satellizer was ranked 1st in the Sophomore Carnival for a while now."  
"What's that?"

"The carnival is a live battle you even paying attention?"

Jean shrugged his shoulders and started sulking. His lips pressed together firmly.

"In other words, she can't remove the stain of defeat from her record, I doubt she'll wipe that off as an accident."

"Gezz thanks Chiffon-san." Jean retorted.

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, his face returning from a sarcastic smile to a distasteful frown.

"_Seriously! What hell! Is she trying to make me fell even more guilty?_

"Even though it was an accident, you've earned yourself a place on her blacklist."

Jean did a loud "Tsh!" before saying, "Excuse me Fairchild-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Could you um… could you tell me where could I find Satellizer-senpai?"

"Why?"

There was a long pause as Jean contemplated his answer.

"_Do I have to explain everything to you people?"_

Jean's face gave off dusty hue, he then started to nervously scratch his cheek blushing badly.

"Well… it would seem that I've caused Satellizer-senpai problems sooo… I decided that I need to apologize."

The two student council students jaws dropped slightly, they turned towards Jean then looked at each other, their faces giving off the same expression.

"_Does this boy have a death wish or something?"_

Jean looked back into their eyes, his eyes burned with intensity and determination. One of the great things about Jean was his unbelievable will power and determination when it came to objectives. His objective _now_ was simple, but it felt monumental complicated for some reason.

Chiffon invaded Jean's personal bubble and grabbed his shoulders, her expression was strange and unreadable, if anything it looked like concern.

"_Is she worried for my will being? Wow! talk about nice!"_

"Absolutely not Jean-chan! Do you realize what you just done?"

"Well not real-

"You laid your hands _on_ Satellizer-san, Not only that, but then you proceeded to bury your face in between her breast, I'm mean seriously, what were you thinking!"

Chiffon had her hands on her cheekbones, Jean could see the slight blush on her cheeks. Of course he was blushing tenfold now, his body started to sweat uncontrollably and his face turned meeker and embarrassed.

"Look Jean-chan as a member of the student body council and as the student body president, I'd advise you to **GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**

Jean was utterly confused, but Chiffon's expression showed it all.

"Get your ass into high gear and transfer immediately Jean- chan!"

Jean shook his head, and a scowl crept up onto his face. He retorted

"The hell? I just got here Fairchild-senpai, why the hell would I do that?!"

"IS YOUR LIFE MORE IMPORTANT JEAN-CHAN!"

Jean was terribly frightened, if Fairchild was acting this crazy over his will being then he might actually _die_ by the hands of Satellizer-senpai. He really was considering transferring until an autobus cursed to a halt beside them, They all froze and watched as the bus came to a halt.

Jean was strangely curious about who would exit the vehicle.

"There's a reason why Jean-chan she's called the "Untouchable Queen."

Startled beyond belief , Jean looked into her eyes and said "Untouchable Queen?" He said the words slowly, finally understanding the gravity of the title. He did a low, "ohhhh."

They didn't notice the "Untouchable Queen" exit the autobus, she had a bandage on her right eye and a walking cane. She looked defeated and bored as hell. Satellizer marched towards the 3 kids, she tried desperately not to make a noise.

Jean heard footsteps in short intervals out of his left ear, he glances out of the corner of his eye and silently gasps.

Chiffon was too busy rambling to notice Jean's expression.

"She'll never forgive you for doing something like that Jean-chan."

Her friend Ticy Phenyl notices first, she gasps when she sees her.

Chiffon's still going on about Satellizer,

"Actually, she's a troublemaking student from East Genetics from what I heard. Legend says that she put 20 Pandoras and Limiters who dared to touch her in the hospital, She has a terrifying talent." Jean tries desperately to get Chiffon's attention by tugging on her sleeve.

"Uh… Fairchild-senpai."

She notices Satellizer and recoils away from Jean, she gasps from the shock of seeing her. Satellizer walks past him, he notices her sideways glance and his expression turns serious.

"_You need to apologize Jean."_

Jean's subconscious was nagging him to do the right thing, he clenches his teeth and shouts.

"Satellizer-senpai!"

She doesn't even give him a backwards glance, Jean patients was wearing thin but he kept himself calm and composed. He calls her name one more time and proceeds towards her, His voice calm and almost _gentle_.

"Hey excuse me, Satellizer- senpai?"

Jean gently grabs Satellizer's wrist. His grip wasn't forceful and it wasn't strong. It was gentle and kind, He just wanted to get her attention, not confront her.

Jean notices her face, She turns around and stares at his hand for a couple seconds, He notices the pink hue on her cheeks and her mouth slightly opened almost if she was going to scream, she yanks her hand away from Jean's, she tumbles over her feet and falls onto her knees. His mouth hangs open in shock, almost making an O shape.

"_Oh shit Jean, now you've done it! She's going to murder you now, DO SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS!"_

Jean agrees with his subconscious and attends to Satellizer,

"I'm sorry! Satellizer- senpai, please let me help!"

Satellizer scrambles onto her knees and runs her hands across the ground almost if she was looking for something. She mutters "Glasses… my glasses."

Satellizer starts to panic and begins searching for her spectacles. Jean couldn't help but notice her body hunched over, more specifically her butt was immense.

Jean blushed,

"_Curse these teenage hormones!"_

Jean pushes through and musters the strength not to stare at her rear end. His eyes scan the immediate area, looking for any glass frame that could be her glasses. He spots them a couple seconds after he hears Satellizer mutter to herself.

"Glasses… where are my glasses?"

Her voice sounded wonderful to Jean's ears, It was mature and sweet. He kneeled down and picked up the square framed glasses. He then kneeled in front of Satellizer and slips the m back onto her face. He takes his time to admire her features, blonde hair, blues eyes, and perfect face with sharp features.

"_She's beautiful."_

The glasses stay in place, Jean musters the softest voice he can from his on growing Adam's apple.

"There… Can you see now?"

Satellizer's eyes turned from blurry to focused in a matter of seconds, as she gazes upon the young man from before. He had a strange hair color, golden eyes, and sharp precise features that she would only see on a grown man. His eyes were sharp and cunning, his eyebrows made it to where his face was almost in a permanent scowl, but the young man wasn't scowling. He had a smug grin on his face, Satellizer's heart started to beat incredibly fast for some reason.

"_He's incredibly handsome, But why is my heart beating so fast!."  
_ She could see something burning in his eyes, she squinted hard and stared deep into his eyes, she knew it was something but she couldn't put her finger on it. "_Is that_…_determination? _Never has Satellizer meet a boy with such fire in his eyes, this put her off kilter, but in a good way. She could feel her stomach do a summersault, and her breath quacking in pace.

Jean swore that at that exact moment he felt electricity run through the air. Their eyes were locked on to each for what seemed like an eternity, but was mere seconds. Jean's heart and breath started to quicken to an abnormal pace. He smiled, Sattelizer looked wonderful in glasses.

"_She looks…sophisticated with glasses on, not to mention, kinda nerdy."_

Jean feels the heat rush to his cheeks, and sweat building under his arm pits.

"_Thank God for deodorant."_

Jean notices Satellizer's flushed face, she opens her mouth to speak but her words die instantly in her mouth. She suddenly forcibly rips her gaze from Jean's eyes and staggers onto her feet.

"_Don't let her leave Jean! You still need to apologize!"_

"Damn." He curses under his breath.

He jumps to his feet and gently grabs Satellizer's arm again.

"Please Satellizer-senpai… hear me out." His words come out breathless and quiet.

There's a long pause and Jean believes that this is his chance to apologize, he sighs loudly and looks deeply into her eyes. He notices the pink hue on her cheeks once again has returned. Her eyes linger on his callous fingers,

"Look Satellizer-senpai, I'm sorry for interfering with your battle, and getting you those injuries, I know you won't forgive me but I still need to let you know that I'm sorry."

Jean voice was harmonic like singer's but his attitude towards her was strange, Satellizer was blushing profusely now.

"_His voice, it's so… gentle like… like his hand."_

Satellizer's mind flash backs to her at a young age, she's 10 at least. And she's crying in a meadow all by herself, no one's there to comfort her. The breeze is as cold as ice and her salty tears make their way onto her dress.

Her eyes dilate by the realization of the man's hand and she whispers,

"Please… let me go."

Satellizer's voice was pleading for the young man to release her, but she refuses to look into his eyes.

"_His eyes are too much."_

Jean's face turns into utter confusion, he whispers

"Satellizer-senpai, Is something wrong?"

She yanks her hand out of Jean's and marches to her dorm, Jean feels completely disheartened by her actions, But his feet don't want to move almost if someone glued his shoes to the ground. She threatened Jean,

"Don't you EVER touch me again! Understand! I don't want to see your face again, GOT IT!"

Jean's reply comes out pathetic and meek,

"But-

"NO!"

Satellizer activates her Volt Weapon: Nova Blood, It's a huge one handled irregular shaped blade that can be used for various purposes. Hack, slashing, you name it, it can do it. The blue hexagons disappear and her eyes turn into something else. Something with a deep dark sinister intent.

Jean sweats profusely as Satellizer stomps her way up to his face.

"Oh shit." He mutters quietly.

Jean had a blade pointed at his throat, he gulped and looked at the blade that might end his life. Then stares into Satellizer's eyes,

"_Her eyes don't look the same anymore, almost if she's some other person."_

Her eyes are twitching in agitation and frustration, Jean tried to decipher what he did wrong but nothing came to mind.

The 2 student council students ran to his side, Jean hears a high pitched obnoxious laugh and apparently so does everyone else. The voice belonged to Ganessa Roland, Winner of this year's Carnival match. Ganessa was a short 5 foot 2 Sophomore girl, Her hair red and had two long ponytails that stretched horizontally from left to right, At the end of each pony tail the hair twirled slightly.

"Really Satellizer, you've lowered your standards that much? You make me puke! I mean seriously, The loser shouldn't be bearing her fangs like that."

Ganessa's attitude begged for Satellizer to acknowledge, Her gaze shifted to Ganessa who was standing behind her, Satellizer had her combat face on, (which was comprised of a straight face frown.)

She pointed her blade at Ganessa, She was begging for fight.

"_If this bitch say's another Word! I'm going to rip her throat out!"_

Ganessa had a smug smile and her hands were on her hips, she was giving off an "I'm stronger than YOU BITCH!" expression. She notices Jean and frowns.

"So you're pissed off with the results I see, Me too, I was kinda disappointed to see this happen, but none the less the title of Queen is mine! Ganessa Roland," She gave Satellizer a triumphant smile and posed as if someone was going to snap a picture of her.

Jean face palmed,

"Seriously!"

"Hey shut the fuck up Horse Face!"

Jean's head started to boil in rage, so he retorted.

"Who the FUCK are you calling a HORSE FACE, BITCH!"

Ganessa ignores Jean insult and focuses on Satellizer.

"Now, Satellizer L. Bridget knowing that your rank won't change in the next carnival, it won't matter if I wup your ASS again right? Tsh! If I were you I would get myself acquainted with Horse face over there, he might look like a horse but he _sure is handsome."_

"Stop calling me HORSE FACE!"

Satellizer stood stock still and readied her fighting stance, she knew where this going, so she prepared herself. She pointed her blade at Ganessa Roland, begging her to make the first move. And true enough Satellizer was right, Ganessa snapped.

"It would seem that the Untouchable Queen welcomes here defeat, SO BE IT THEN!"

Jean suddenly remembered Ganessa's jab at Satellizer and realized-

"Fairchild-senpai, Satellizer doesn't have a Limiter?"

"No. She refuses to have one!"

Jean clenched his teeth, "Damnit!"

"_Jean do something, stop being a bystander and help Satellizer!"_

Jean was debating whether or not he should actually _listen _to his subconscious or follow his gut and watch as events unfold.

Ganessa got into her fighting stance and prepared herself as well, The two Pandoras were about to clash in a spectacle, Jean turned towards the Student Council students with a look of shock on his face.

"Fairchild-senpai! What the hell should we do?"

"Oh man, Student battles are restricted on School Grounds, Bad things could happen but-

"But I rather watch this instead!"

Jean turned his head towards Ticy, his jaw dropped a little.

"_Holy Shit! She's actually wants to see them fight!"_

Ganessa Roland pointed her index finger towards Satellizer,

"Let's settle this! Let's settle this once and for all who's the strongest between us! Satellizer L Bridget!"

She declared her first move,

"Volt Weapon Activate: Chains Of Binding!"

Ganessa's body turned neon blue, she resembled a blue flame that's just been ignited. Suddenly chain links appeared to be come out of her back, at the end of each chain a sharp metal spear point formed. Jean watched in fascination as Ganessa showed off her Volt Weapon, but deep down he was utterly terrified. His body became still as a rock and his knuckles turned white from tightening them so much. Ganessa's chains targeted Satellizer, And with one finally yell she charged full speed towards her.

Satellizer slid her glasses off her face nonchalantly, she placed them in her pocket. Suddenly her eyes dilated, all thanks to the stigma implants in her body, thus giving her extreme eye sight.

Ganessa's chains darted into the sky above Satellizer, Each individual chain came hammering down upon Satellizer's position, Almost like a deadly hail storm. Just that, replace the hail stones with daggers instead.

Satellizer effortlessly dodged the incoming blades, she dodged with ease and even grace. It looked like an elaborate dance in the eyes of Jean. Satellizer notices Ganessa leap into the air as will, she was descending back to the ground before she heard,

"This time I'll cut you to shreds! Satellizer L Bridget! HA!"

Ganessa combined her chains into one huge dagger and launched it towards Satellizer, The dagger hit the area in front of her, causing a BANG! And a huge enveloping dust cloud. Using the cloud as cover she activated her weapon,

"_I'll make my move when I see the bitch again."_

The cloud settled, not a scratch was laid on Satellizer but Ganessa's breathing was labored and slow, Her attacks seemed to be exhausting her, Ganessa looked like a mad man on the verge of a mental breakdown. Her eyes almost bulging out of thir sockets and her fingers were twitch involuntary. Satellizer eyes calculate her next attack.

"How the hell did she dodge my attacks!" Ganessa questioned.

"I'll tear you to shreds BITCH!" Ganessa retorts.

Ganessa shot her individual chains towards Satellizer, her eyes squinted in concentration. She deflected her blades with her one handed weapon, making sparks fly and the occasional metal against metal scraping sound. Ganessa's chains recoil back to her, Her face was in utter shock.

"How the hell did she deflect my attacks?"

Satellizer saw her opening and took it, Moving in a burst of incredible speed Satellizer sliced Ganessa's uniform, giving her minor lacerations, (To a Pandora of course.) Satellizer last slice cuts through Ganessa's chest, exposing her breast and cutting her in the process. Ganessa's face was in utter defeat when she realized that she was bested by Satellizer. She screamed and hit the ground with a THUD! Satelizer had the most indifferent expression on her face, almost if this was a bad joke.

"_That was pathetic. I'm done here."_

Satellizer stands on the opposite side of Ganessa, their backs facing each other. She turns and sees Ganessa on her _knees_ instead of being on the floor, Her clothes are torn and her wounds were easily visible, Satellizer ridiculed herself for not seeing this before.

"_Shit! The Bitch didn't go down!"_

Ganessa toke a short breather and staggered back onto her feet,

"Damn you Satellizer! You've forced my hand!"

She sucked in a deep breath, Her body turned immensely blue, she screamed,

"ACTIVATE: PANDORA MODE!"

The whole area rumbled under the transformation, dust swirled around the students, Ganessa body was lightning up to a blinding degree. Her body glowed blue white and the students had to cover their eyes. In the pit of Jean's stomach he could tell that this wasn't going to go well. Chiffon came running into the fray, the only sign of authority in the area,

"You need to stop this Roland-san! Pandora mode is only used for combat!"

Ganessa responds, her voice sounding evil and menacing.

"TO ME, THIS _IS_ COMABT!"

Her screams sends shivers up Jean's spine, Ganessa's body started to change, Around her wrist and ankles a blue halo ring circles around them. This was her Pandora form, and boy was it a sight. Satellizer turns back to her opponent, deep down in her gut she feels like her foe has gained the upperhand, she clenches her teeth hard.

"_Damn! I didn't know she could activate Pandora Mode! FUCK!"_

Ganessa's Pandora mode releases a blue a shock wave, breaking window in the area to pieces. The force of the shock launches Satellizer off her feet, She's caught off guard and tries to stand her ground but its fruitless to defend against. She loses her Volt Weapon and lands on her back, She winced when her body hit the floor. Even so she jumped back onto her feet, Unfortunately the winds blew her several feet back. Her feet basically scraped across the brick floor. Satellizer suddenly stops in her tracks, she was caught by the young boy from before. His face was written with concern, but Satellizer still saw the fire in his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her movement.

"Satellizer-senpai. Are you ok?"

Suddenly she became hyper aware of his soft hand, her face heats up and she can feel the blush on her cheeks coming back with a vengeance, Her jaw drops slightly.

"_His touch… It's so…so soft, why does my heart speed up every time he touches me. I hate being touched!"_

Satellizer gathers her composure and stands up to her full height, she breaks free from his grip and starts marching towards the glowing Pandora. Jean once again feels slightly discouraged by Satellizer's behavior. He also notices her Volt behind him and shouts,

"You forgot your weapon!"

Satellizer glances out of the corner of her eye, her blush taking full effect once again,

"_Damnit! It's him again! Why can't he just leave me alone!"_

Satellizer hears Ganessa's voice and stops,

"So! You're not even going to acknowledge your opponent? I'm disappointed Satellizer-san, talking to the Horse face kid isn't going to get you nowhere."

Jean ignored the jibe directed to his appearance, his eyes dilate as he sees Ganessa's sneak attack.

"Satellizer- senpai watch out!"

She turns around at the last moment, the chains coil around her and trap her in a vice lock, Her legs are smashed together and her arms are being pressed to her back. The chains somehow found their way under Satellizer's breast, occasionally squeezing her body. Causing her breast to bulge out,

"_**I can't escape, Shit she's got me locked up TIGHT!"**_

Satellizer grinds her teeth together as the chains squeeze all the breath out of her lungs. She grunts and struggles against her bonds, but it's fruitless. Ganessa strolls up to Satellizer and admires her handiwork, her face had the most smug grin ever, Chiffon ran into the fray absentmindedly shouting "Roland-san STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Ganessa smiles from ear to ear saying, "Not yet Fairchild-senpai… Not until I TEAR HER TO SHREDS!"

Ganessa's dagger heads materialize into buzz saws, she then begins to hack away at Satellizer's body. Giving her countless lacerations, Satellizer shouted and screamed but no one came to her aid, Her clothes were torn to shreds, and her body was deprived of oxygen. "How do you like it now BITCH!"

Jean saw the world in slow motion at the exact moment, His subconscious was screaming for him to do something, the realist side of him told him to disappear and don't get involved. Suddenly Jean hears an angelic voice come from the sky, The voice was reminiscent of Annabeth's and Jean listened closely to every word.

"You know Jean… that ever since you were a baby, we called you our Courageous Solider. Do you know what the word "courageous" means Jean?"  
Jean's mind flash backs to that exact conversation, he remembers everything, from the butterfly meadow to the nice spring weather. Most importantly he remembered her answer.

"A courageous person, has courage beyond belief, He does things that no other person does, It could be from saving the world to standing up to a bully at school. Annabeth explains herself with her arms in a strange manner almost if she was playing a game of Charades, making Jean laugh process, She taps his button nose and looks deep into his eyes. "Now the question is Jean… When will you be courageous?"

Jean's eyes dilate in reality, His realistic side was completely forgotten and discarded, like a torn up piece of trash. He clenches his jaws and teeth, his face turning into a scowl. He walks into the battle with no fear or uncertainties.

"_Dear God, I must be turning suicidal!"_

He plots himself a couple feet behind of Ganessa, His feet lock and his body goes stock still, He holds out his right hand and extends it in a stopping manner, The webs of his fingers spread apart.

Ganessa laughs and rambles on about how "Pandora form is amazing" or she starts boasting about how she won again, She then threatens Satellizer,

"Now Satellizer-san , I'll cut off that precious right arm of yours you so desperately use. "

Jean eyes are filled with authority and defensiveness, He shouts

"CUT THE HELL OUT ROLAND –SENPAI! THIS FIGHT INS'T FAIR!"

Not a word was uttered from the students, Ganessa turns and faces the boy behind her, the only thing that could be heard in the immediate area was the sound of a soft blowing sound wind and the steady breathing of Jean Kirschtein. There's a long and unbearable pause as Jean tries to keep his tough guy stance, He runs in front of the subdued and bondage Satellizer and spreads his arms out to the side. Suddenly Ganessa starts to burst out in a uncontrollable fit of laughter laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAA!"

She seems to laughing so hard that she hunches over and wraps her arms around her stomach, Jean's gets visibly agitated and his eyebrow starts to twitch, He has a sudden outburst that originates from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY!"

Tears flow from Ganessa's face, she staggers onto her feet and wipes away the watery specks of humor, and retorts,

"You sure are brave Horse face! I wouldn't believe that anyone would stand up for Satellizer!" In a singsong childish voice.

"You should back off NOW! Roland-senpai." Jean retorted with authority.

Ganessa walked towards Jean, her hips moving with a strange type of swagger, she wore a mischievous smile on her face that sent shivers up his spine. His heart started to beat like a drum, his ears were filled with the steady tempo of his blood.

"Get out of the way Horse Face!"

Jean scowls and holds his ground,

"NO!"

"I'm going to tell you… one last time Horse face,… MOVE!"

Jean refuses, He doesn't know why but Jean decides to tell Ganessa the truth,

"I'm not moving Ganessa-senpai! I'm not going to let some spoiled brat who can't accept what she has. You need to realize that you've won already, and just leave. There's no need to ask for more."

Jean's muscles relax and little bit, He notices Ganessa's expression and realizes his mistake. His voice was trembling slightly, she looked like he insulted her on a high level, her face contorted into something that resembled pure annoyance.

"_What did I just say! Oh carp, I'm screwed!"_

Ganessa's face was boiling with anger, she walked up to Jean, her teeth clenched together tightly and in one swift motion back hands Jean in the face.

"GAAAHH!"

Blood flies out of Jean mouth, the force of the blow was so great that it spun him into a full 360, He saw stars dance across his vision, the world to him seemed to be moving in circles. The occasional black spot would appear in his vision. Jean's body hits the ground hard, he closed his eyes and tried desperately to conceal the awful dizziness factor.

Jean didn't notice that his blood landed onto Satellizer's battered face, she feels the light touch of the liquid touch her, the events that transpire well never be explainable. Satellizer snapped, Her eyes dilated, then she announced,

"Activate: Pandora Mode." Her voice sound breathless and whizzy.

She feels the rejuvenating powers of Pandora Mode first before she feels her physical strength increase, her body glows blue white and she releases a shock wave of dust and grass. Everyone in the immediate area was blinded for split second. Ganessa gasped when she saw her opponent activate her Pandora Mode, she once again underestimated Satellizer.

"_I'm going to break out of these GODDAMN CHANIS AND KICK HER ASS! How DARE SHE LAY A HAND ON HIM!"_

Satellizer couldn't explain _why_ she was so pissed off, she just met the guy for Pete's sake, now she's suddenly protective over him? She discarded her reason and threw them aside,

"_Doesn't matter, I'm going to teach this BITCH A LESSON!"_

Satellizer ripped her chains off with minimal strength, She spawns back her Volt Weapon and stands tall, Ganessa steps back in shock, her face looked unbelievably defeated. Her face contorted into a growling sneer, Ganessa prepared herself and charged towards Satellizer, Satellizer charged as well and it one swift motion she won the battle. She toke out Ganessa in one blow, tearing her uniform completely off and slicing the fatal blow in one precise attack. Ganessa went limp and fell onto the floor, She was defeated. With the little strength she had lift she musters a coherent sentence,

"This… is… unforgivable."

Satellizer saw _red,_ She was going to finish what Ganessa started, She walked over to her body to deliver a deadly finshing blow, but before she could, a spear and a dagger were pointed at her face, Satellizer looked to her left and then to her right, She recognized the teachers, The one on the left wore a professional teachers outfit, completely white besides her tie and pants, She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The one on the left was wearing a lab coat; she had green hair and yellow eyes.

Jean saw the whole spectacle with heavy eye lids, his cheek puffed up to an alarming degree, it even started to turn purple. He could feel the odd throbbing sensation through his entire face. He opened his eyes fully and watched the two teachers command Satellizer, he hears.

"Deactivate Pandora now Satellizer, and we'll be lenient with your punishment." Said the brown haired teacher.

"You've still don't know how to control Pandora Mode yet, Deactivate NOW!" said the woman in the lab coat.

Chiffon Fairchild ran to Jean's side in seconds, she asks,

"Jean! Are you alright!"

Jean gives her a smug smile before stumbling onto his feet, he responds,

"Yeah…My face's has seen better days." As he dust the dirt off his uniform and gives Chiffon a thumbs up and a broken smile.

"Hey who are those two women?" He questioned.

Jean points his index finger towards the two women who were ordering Satellizer to power down, Fairchild responds,

"They're a part of our school staff, The one on the right is Physics Professor Kim Yumi-sensei, and the one on the left is Medical Doctor Elise Schmitz-sensei. Jean eyes spot Satellizer, she deactivates her Pandora mode, her body ceases glowing , her torn uniform is restored beck to its usual form, and her scars seemed to have disappeared as well. Satellizer opens her eyes and looks completely disinterested in the situation she was in.

"They helped bring an end to the Eighth Great Nova Crash 4 years ago."

Jean runs the quick calculations in his head, he realizes,  
"_Those two fought alongside my sister. They look like they came back safely" _Jean was hoping for some strange miracle but completely abandoned the idea. He was a realist after all.

Yumi asks Elise the status of the Pandoras, Elise reassured her that she'll take care of them.

Yumi turns towards Satellizer and shouts,

"You're coming with us! You'll be punished for breaking academy rules."

Jean notices Satellizer's indifferent expression, deep down he feels that this was injustice.

"_Satellizer shouldn't be punished, she didn't start the fight Roland-senpai did! But she did retaliate. Damnit!"_

Jean wants to run up there and tell them what really happened, but he fells to Chiffon's grip on his shoulder tighten, he takes this as a sign and recoils. He blames himself for all the trouble he's caused Satellizer, he bows his head down in shame and reframes from talking. Jean hears a loud voice and instantly knows who's it owner was.

"Ha! Serves her right!"

Ganessa Roland covered her "_Lady parts"_ with her arms, Yumi-sensei retorts saying,

"And, that applies to you too!"

Ganessa protest, "ME, WHY!"

Yumi ignores her and faces the boy with the ugly slap mark on his face, her eyes calculate his features, she tries to put a name onto the boy's face but nothing comes to mind.

"I haven't seen his face around here before."

"Haven't you heard, that's Annabeth-chan's younger brother." Responds Elise.

She gasps, and looks at the boy in a new light, she notices his golden eyes and it hits her, _Annabeth had the same colored eyes. _That one piece of information helped her decipher Jean.

"_For a first year student, he sure looks mature, and quite handsome."_

The bell rings throughout the campus, signaling the students to head to their dorms.

_Meanwhile Jean gets called down to Headmaster Margaret's office_.

Jean decides to stand for some reason, his feet feel swore and his legs feel like stiff rock. Headmaster Margaret slides a black card with the "West Genetics" insignia onto her desk, she orders Jean to pick it up, He obeys her command and takes the strange piece of metal, It had light metallic feel to it, almost like a card.

"We have to leave the front lines to Pandoras and Limiters Mr. Kirschtein."

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked at the Headmaster, He was tad startled by her calm atmosphere, almost if she was hiding something,

"_You've been having a rough day Jean, stop getting suspicious and calm the fuck down. Headmaster Margaret doesn't seem like the type of person who would keep secrets."_

Jean had a rough time judging people by looks, He couldn't read people as easily as everyone else could. But he never judged a person by their looks or words, but by their actions, And Headmaster Margaret didn't do anything that could lead him to believe that she was a suspicious person.

Jean's look at the card then back at Headmaster, she continues

"So please, someday become a great partner as a Limiter to lovely a Pandora."

Jean face becomes serious, she was asking a favor.

"Yes ma'am." He voice sounds like soldiers and stance resembles one as well.

"Now please do your best Jean."

"Yes ma'am."

Jean turned on his heel and headed towards the door before,

"Kirschtein."

He turns,

"Yes Headmaster Margaret?"

"I expect nothing but the best from you Jean, don't let me down, In fact don't let your _sister_ down."

His breath hitches for a split second, Jean gives Sister Margaret a smug and prideful smile, "I won't let you down Headmaster."

"Good, I can see that fire in your eyes,… just like your sister."  
"What do you mean Headmaster?" Jean was a tad bit curious to why.

"Your sister was the best Jean, every day she would talk about her little brother, she wouldn't stop showing her friends and teachers photos of you. And her actions in battle were astounding"

She giggled, It was a hearty sound, one that Jean's heard from his grandmother. Her laugh was sweet as honey and saw her age slightly. Jean blushed and started to rub the back of his neck.

"You're excused Jean, That'll be all for today."

"Thank you Headmaster, I won't disappoint you." He bows.

"Oh, I know you won't."

Jean turns on his heel and exits the office, his eyes observed his West Genetics black card that occupied his hand.

In the office Sister Margaret lips are pressed together in tight frown, knowing that Jean Kirschtein was _different_ from everyone else.

"_That boy,… he's going to do great things. But the question is…What is he?"_

Jean searched for his dorm, fatigue was settling in and he wanted to get some sleep, he felt emotionally dranied completely and his cheek started to throb violently. He enters his dorm house and climbs a flight of stairs. His face snaps back and forth between the numbers on the wall.

"_101…102…103, HAH! Found it!_

"Room 104, well… I guess this is it."

Jean takes a breath and opens the door, he shocked to see that it was pitch black in the room, almost if someone wasn't in here all day.

"_What the hell?"_

Jean hears a voice to his left and turns, he sees a small boy a year younger than him, he had long blonde bangs that could cover his shining blue eyes, he had a button nose and soft features, Jean would say that he looked oddly _innocent_. Walking beside the boy were 2 other kids, One of them had brown hair, a strange shade of emerald green eyes and a really loud voice, Jean saw a strange look in his eyes and it was disturbing him. The boy to the left was a tad bit taller than Jean, he had black hair, freckles and had one of the most friendliest faces Jean's ever seen in his life. The blond boy speaks as they approach Jean.

"Have you guy's seen Ganessa?"

"Nope I was in the library the whole day." Responded the freckled boy.

"Me and Mikasa were sparring, sorry Armin." Said the green eyed one.

The blond boy sighs, Their just a couple feet away from him now, Jean pretended to be oblivious to them and leans against the wall, The boys walk into the room that happens to be his. He peaks his head in and watches as the blonde kid kicks his shoes off, and the brown haired boy jump into his bed. Jean doesn't notice that the freckled face boy was missing, he squints his eyes before he feels a light tap on his shoulder,

"Uh… excuse me."

He literally jumps out of his skin as he failed to notice the freckled face boy, The boy jumped back slightly because Jean instantly hops into a fighting stance, His fist were raised and he was poised for a fight. The freckled boy shouts,

"Whoa,Whoa,whoa! Chill out there buddy!"

Jean relaxes, his muscles slacken. The boy had a serine voice that was a little bit high pitch, but it didn't matter, it sounded like this boy was the voice of reason. The boy asks,

"Uh… do you need help looking for your room?"

Jean responds,

"I've already found it."

"Oh that's good… uh where is it, if I might ask?"  
Jean looks at the number on the door, The boy follows his glare. Then his face lights up in awe.

"You must be are new roommate." He extends his hand for a handshake,

"_Oh great I've got to deal this guy for God knows how long!" _thoughtJean.

The boy introduces himself, "I'm Marco Bodt. Nice to meet you..." He pronounced his last words long and strung out almost if he wanted a response, Jean smiles and shakes his hand.

"Names Jean Kirschstein."

The boy named Marco signals the two other boys over, he wanted them to introduce themselves, He lets go of Marco's hand a makes eye contact with the short blonde boy, The blonde shakes Jean's hand and smiles happily.

"My name is Armin Arlert, nice to meet you Jean."

Jean smiles and responds,

"Likewise."

Jean then greets the boy with the emerald eyes, His lips were in a tight frown, his eyes were calculating everything Jean did, His arms were crossed but he extended his hand,

"Names Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet a fellow freshman." Jean's eye lock onto Eren's and he could just tell that this kid was going to give him trouble.

"Nice to meet you Eren."

Eren smirks and lets go of Jean's hand. He backs up and invites him into the room,

"This my friend is your home, until Sophomore year."

Jeans eyes scanned the room, It was huge. On each side there were two nicely sized bunk beds that could accustom 2 people, a desk with a newly modeled Holotop on it, a stack of books beside the Holotop, and even a goddamn mini fridge by the window, which was in the center of the room, and a couple of draws beside the beds.

Jean was kinda impressed by the room, he asks,

"This room is huge! How come it's so big?"

Armin speaks up, "It's because this was one of the first rooms built to where multiple kids could sleep in, the staff banded this room for quite awhile and discarded the idea of making more rooms like this one,they preferred the idea of single rooms, until this year started and the finally opened this room. Most rooms in this Academy have single beds. Almost like apartments"

"You were just unfortunate to be stuck with this one. Oh and the bathroom's in the hallway, only we get to use it, It has a shower and two sinks, and even a toilet" joked Marco.

"_I don't think I'm unfortunate, I would call this a blessing. _

Jean's heart swelled with joy, the reason why, was the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. He could make friends, Friends that would last him all through the Academy. Friends that would be _by his side. _All through Junior High Jean tried desperately to make friends, but kids couldn't really tolerate his behavior. Sense then he's been down grading himself to the level of cowardness. Deep down he believed that he was an awful person but he constantly denied it over and over again, just to feel like he hasn't failed his sister.

"Oh and If you're lucky,… and I mean _IF _you're lucky, When a Pandora chooses her Limiter _she _might invite you to her room," Retorted Eren in a strange way, moving his eyebrows up and down. He laughed. "You could probably piece together the puzzle right?" Jean nodes.

"_This is gonna be a long ASS school year."_

Jean gets settled into the room, unpacking his clothes and neatly folding them and placing them in Marco's drawer, he asked If he could share it, he agreed. Unless they accidently switched clothes, then Jean might have to get his own furniture.

A question sprouts into Jean's mind as he overhears the discussion going on behind him, They were talking about the fight from earlier today, Armin seemed oddly concerned with Ganessa Roland, but Jean decided to ask,

"Hey guys."

They all turn in unison.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Answered Marco.

"It's about that second year student, Satellizer –senpai,"

Everybody's gets suddenly quiet and the tension was getting thick in the air.

"We'll tell you this right now Jean, Don't-

"Get involved-

"With her."

Marco, Eren and Armin finish each other's sentences in perfect sync. Jean raises an eyebrow.

All of the boy's faces become serious, Marco starts off the conversation with, "That woman doesn't trust Limiters."

Armin continues,

"You'll just be brought down by that girl."

Eren finishes with, "She's a dangerous person Jean, I'd stay out of her way."

"_Why do I have a feeling Satellizer-senpai is more lonelier then I am."_

Armin eyes change from serious to happy in a mere second,

"She's not like _MY_ Pandora anyway."

Armin indulges with himself, while Eren and Marco rolled their eyes.

"She's gentle, kind and she always treats me nicely."

"Shut Up Armin!" Marco and Eren shout in perfect unison.

Armin shuts his mouth and starts sulking, Jean's rather curious, and continues.

"_I wonder if everyone in this room has a Pandora_?"

"Hey guys… do all of you have a Pandora?"

There was a pause before,

"My Pandora is Ganessa Roland, the 2nd strongest in the class _and_ the girl who won the Carnival this year,.. you know, I never doubted her for a second." Answered Armin with a triumphant smile.

Jean eyes twitched and a vein started to throb in his forehead in agitation.

"Roland-senpai's your Pandora!" He points to Armin and scowls at him,  
"Yeah why?" Armin looked utterly confused.

"That Bitch got into a fight with Satellizer-senpai, They both were issued punishment." He stated as a matter of factly.  
Armin gasped and shook his head, his blonde hair covering his eyes,

"Ganessa Roland isn't a bitch! She's sweet!" Jean could see the slight disappointment in her eyes,

"Then why the hell did she slap me then?"

"I don't know maybe you pissed her off!"

Jean shut his moth, he really didn't want to lose a friend on the first day. So he dropped the subject and turned towards Eren,

"How bout you Eren?"

"My Pandora is the 3rd strongest in the Sophomore class, Mikasa Ackerman."

Marco jokes, "_Mikasa_'s Eren's adopted sister, sooo technically their not _Family_ per say, but the story's complicated. I on the other hand don't have a Pandora."

Jean voices his opinion,

"I'm surprised Marco, you're a nice guy from what I can tell."

Marco blushed, and Jean smiled. Somewhere deep in his heart he realized Marco would become he friend. Minutes pass as Jean talks about the Satellizer vs. Ganessa fight, to him its complete satisfaction when he looks at the boys faces, they were in shock and awe. He explained the story in cunning detail, he told the story almost as if it was a bedtime story.

_Meanwhile in Satellizer's room. _

Steam fills the bathroom, her bed is neatly made and her stuffed animals are in a little group at the end of her bed. The bathroom smells of sweet strawberry spice and special smelling rose shampoo, Satellizer L. Bridget was taking a long shower in her own room dorm. She let the running hot water run down her body, She then toke a pink sponge and started to scrub her body, soapy bubbles danced across her slim vanilla skin, she gently washed her Double D breast thoroughly, then her arms, legs, and face. Satellizer loved running hot water, after battles and fights she would indulge herself in the hot steaming liquid, her worries and troubles would literally just wash away. Her body got goosebumps and her face becomes flushed from the temperature. This shower was different for some reason, the events prior still found a way to worm into her mind, even as the hot water peppered her entire body.

"_Whoever invented running hot water is a genius, however I can't stop thinking about that boy. Why…Why did he stand up for me… Why did his touch not scare me, I HATE BEING TOUCHED! But his hand… his hand was gently and…warm. And then I decided to protect him? WHY?"_

She blushed, an image of the boy from earlier popped in her head, His sharp eyes, precise cheek bones, and his strange hair.

"_His hair was slightly bleached… strange."_

Then she remembered his eyes, just the thought of them sent a shivers down her spine, There was a undying fire behind in them and she swore that they changed colors, at first they were a shade of honey brown, then golden when he picked up her glasses, then to a shade of fiery amber when he stood up against Ganessa.

Satellizer soon realizes that she's been in the shower for far too long, she looks at her hands that were now slightly wrinkled. She turns off the shower and dries herself off. She releases a heavy sigh from her mouth and retrieved her pink pajamas.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about that boy, Get a hold of yourself Satellizer_!"

She climbed into bed and grabbed her nearest toy, it was a medium sized teddy bear. She pulled the blanket over her body and settled onto her right side, she curled up in breaths steadily, her chest rising then falling. She presses her stuffed teddy bear to her chest, like a young child would if they were scared. She realizes that tonight was going to be sleepless.

Jean climbs onto the bunk bed of Marco Bodt's bed, His day finishes off with a tutorial of the bathroom hours. Everyone used the shower at a specific time in the mornings, Armin at 6 Eren at 7 and Marco at 7:30, Jean had to squeeze in around 7:50. He felt the texture of the bed, it was oddly soft but hard as well, Jean didn't like really hard beds or soft beds.

"_Just my luck, I found the perfect bed."_

He knew that tonight was going to be sleepless, So he decided to do some midnight reading, He covered his body with the thick sheets and opened his book. It was the 3D maneuver gear manual that Chiffon Fairchild gave him. He commenced reading and tried desperately to focus on his book, but Satellizer el Bridget's image kept popping up in his head. Her sapphire blue eyes and her sharp features, even her square framed glasses and perfect body. This image occupied his mind for hours.

"_You need to stop thinking about her Jean, She doesn't like you… NOT ONE BIT."_

Jean sighed and flipped the page.

"Tonight's going to be sleepless."

_Somewhere_

A third year students leans out her window and watches the night sky, she wears the most mischievous grin on her face, One of her 3 Limiters relays the message about Satellizer el Bridget and the new boy that transferred here. She grins, perfect white teeth shinning in the moonlight,

"Seem like we've got are selves a new playmate boys."

She licks her lips in a lust manner.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Its 7:45 in the morning, Jean's classmates are already dressed in their uniforms. A yellow button up shirt and a black tie, Jean's still in the bathroom looking himself over in the mirror, because as they say

"_First impressions define who you are."_

Jean brushed his teeth for the third time in a row, scrubbing vigorously the upper half of his mouth, he spits and rinses his mouth, He screams

"Marco, can I use your Mouthwash!?" Jean's eyes look at the door and waited for conformation.

"Yeah sure, but please don't use it all."

Jean's eyes switch back to the green bottled liquid, he grins because the flavor of the mouthwash was in his favor. "_Oh… Spearmint."_ Jean pours a cap full of mouthwash and takes a swig, he swishes the liquid in his mouth over and over again until his mouth literally starts to burn. He spits, Washes his mouth and looks himself in the mirror, Golden/Amber eyes, his almost belched hair, his shaved off portions where it shows his original brown roots, Jean had a nice set of hair but it was unique and different from everyone else's. He combs his hair thoroughly, then brushes it. He smiles when he sees the end result, Jean looks like a smartass when he does. He grabs his secret stash of cologne and sprits the sides of his neck, then takes a stick of deodorant and cleans his armpits. He's finished and he looks quite _handsome_ for his first day.

"Hurry the hell up Jean! Screamed Eren Jaeger, Jean gets smacked out of his daydream when he hears Eren's distinct voice, He retorts "Calm your tits Eren, I'm coming." Jean hears Armin Arlert's snicker. Jean button ups his shirt and fiddles with his tie,

"Goddamit! I forgot how to tie!"

Jean walks out of the steaming bathroom and back into the shared dorm room, He asks "Does anybody know how to tie a tie?" Eren and Armin shake their head in a disappointed manner.

"Mine's a clip on." Says Armin, he sounds slightly disappointed but hides it, "Mine's too." Finishes Eren. Jean sucks his teeth obnoxiously before his eyes land on Marco Bodt, He smiles and walks up to Jean. "I know how to tie." Jean's a little flabbergasted by how casual Marco walks up to him, his body tenses up on reflex, his breath hitches in his throat. Marco goes to work tying Jean's tie. Jean gives Marco a cocky smile while Marco laughs, Marco's laugh made Jean heart swell, it was hearty and full of life, they looked into each other's eyes and shared a silent joke. Jean chuckles. He doesn't fail to notice the quizzical expressions on Armin and Eren's faces. Marco pats his chest when he's done. He says "Jean.." He turns and looks at Marco with a slightly confused expression. "You ready for your first day."

Jean sighs, knowing a goodie two shoes like Marco, he _would _say something like that. Jean flops his arms to his side in an exaggerated manner, he looks at the ground and says, "As I'll ever be,"

Kim Yumi, Physics Teacher introduces Jean in front of his homeroom class, she starts off with, "Good morning students," Her voice friendly and kind, _For now,_ "We have a new student." She looks at Jean, indicating that this was his moment to introduce himself. Jean's expression was serious, His eyes scanned the room, his chest seemed to puff out when he stood straight, his face was straight and forward.

"The Name's Jean Kirstein, And I look forward to meeting you this year."  
Jean grins and scans the classroom, immediately the students start to picker amongst themselves, the hairs on his neck stand up, and he starts breaking into a cold sweat. Yumi smiles and looks for a seat for Jean, she taps him on the shoulder to get his attention "Jean.. you'll be siting there… for now." She points to a desk in the far back of the classroom, Jean visibly gulps and walks to the back. _"Thank god for glasses."_ He walks through the aisle, his heart beats thunderously loud in his ribcage, He keeps thinking of scenarios where he might trip and fall, or do something stupid. The world moved in slow motion, what felt like an eternity was mere seconds. Jean hears the students silent conversations but to his disbelief they were good accusations, they usually came from the girls, Like "He's pretty handsome" or "He's kinda sexy." Or one of Jean's favorite "I can see his abs from here, damn he's hot." Jean finally got to his seat and parked his rear end in the chair. He looked to his left and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, she wore the female West Genetics uniform, which was a red dress with white accents, the dress went all the way down to her mid thigh. She wouldn't stop glancing towards Jean, he couldn't decide if it was creepy or just plain strange. Majority of the class was like this.

Jean settled into his classes half way through the day, so far the teachers were doing introductions to chapters, so Jean wasn't really out of the loop when it came to school work. He had Marco for a couple periods and Armin for one, just by Armin's performance in the class Jean concluded that he was a genius, Jean was a smartass when he wanted to be but when it came to school work he tried to slip "under the radar". It was lunch time and Jean's stomach was empty, he even heard it talk to him after his last period. Marco guided him to the cafeteria, Jean's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when he saw the vast lunchroom.

"Holyshit! This is a cafeteria?" He spun in a 360 trying to grasp every inch of the room, His mouth dropped in awe, or it was salivating from the food. Jean pressed his face to a glass screen, and observed the food that was on display. Already in his mind he was counting the many possibilities he could eat. Marco gently touched his shoulder to get his attention, his face in the same happy expression from before.

"Everything in this room is a delicacy." He gestures to one of the glass screens that displayed countless Japanese fish, Jean mustered so much strength not to salivate right there. He looks at Marco, confused he asks "Why?" Jean hears an odd high pitched girly voice, he turns and raises an eyebrow.

It was the strange girl from before. She had a metal tray filled to the brim with food, varying from beard to fish. She had a huge grin on her face before, "Humanity's needs their top weapons in peak condition, which means, we need to get a decent meal." Jean does a loud "ohhhhh." Finally understanding the reason behind the vast cafeteria, Marco ask Jean what he wants, He gives him his order and leaves, "Meet me at the table when you're done." Jean shouts, "Alright!" He turns back to the girl from his homeroom class, she introduces herself. "My name's Sasha Braus, I'm class president for the Freshmen." Jean smiles "Nice to meet you Sasha... hey, weren't you in my homeroom class?" Jean raises an eyebrow, "Yeah I am, I sat beside you remember?" Jean plays stupid and goes along with her joke, "Oh right." Sasha walks past Jean, he follows, "Come on lets eat!" Sasha seats beside Marco and devours her food, Marco and Jean watch in utter horror as the girl cleans her tray clean, _"Holyshit, she didn't even leave a crumb." _She finally swallows her food and leans across the table to talk to Jean, she grins mischievously before she says, "I saw everything."

Marco and Jean look at each, utterly confused. Jean raised his eyebrow incredibly high, "What are you talking about?" questioned Jean. She snorts "Oh please! Don't act like you don't know."

She puts on a show, using her arms in a strange manner. She was trying to tell the story of the fight that happened the other day. She puffed up her chest, trying to impersonate Jean's stature the other day. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE WON ALREADY!" Jean finally realizes what she was doing, Sasha's face became serious, she looked into Jean's eyes and asked, "Why would you stand up for someone like that?" Jean was confused, "Why would I stand up for who?" Sasha's eyes downcast slightly, "The Untouchable Queen." Jean sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. He pushes his glasses back onto his face before his expression turned disappointed. "I've caused nothing but trouble for her." Marco looked completely baffled, his mouth opened in shock, "You stood up for The Untouchable Queen?!" Jean simply nods his head, Marco whistles. "Jean… I don't know if you're the bravest person I've ever met, or you're just plain stupid." Jean doesn't realize it but he blushing, It only lasted for a second before his sad expression changed. "I made Satellizer-senpai lose the Carnival."

"PSHFFF!" Sasha spat her soda out of her mouth, Marco dodges the spray and moves to the other side, While Jean doesn't move an inch from his downcast gaze. She wipes her mouth and leans over the table, "So the reason why Ganessa Roland won the carnival was because of you?" Jean feels a hand touch his shoulder, his body tenses before he hears, "Is it ok if I sit here?" He turns, it was Armin Arlert. His face radiated with happiness, Sasha whispers, "If I were you… I would keep my mouth shut, Armin had utter faith in Ganessa. It would break his heart if he found out." Jean was still facing Armin, he gulps. "Sure."

Sasha whispers, "Matter of fact, I wouldn't get involved with The Untouchable Queen." Jean turns to face Sasha, his face in a scowl, "And whys that?"

"From what I heard she's a loose cannon, and has a very short temper." Jean clenches his teeth, _"Sasha doesn't know a damn thing about Satellizer." _He slams his hands on the table and stands up, His face is in a tight frown, Marco grabbed Jean's shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Jean calm down." He whispered.

Jean just stared into Sasha's eyes, he couldn't stand it when people talked like that. "You know Sasha, Maybe you should stop talking like that about Satellizer, because from what you just told me, you don't know a _damn_ thing about her." Jean frowned and ripped his gaze away from Sasha, he hears Armin complaining in the background. Sasha started to sweat, she looked scared almost if she didn't realize she did something wrong. Marco and Jean hear the click of a heel, They turn. The whole cafeteria gasped and grew quiet as they spotted _her._ It was Satellizer L. Bridget, Jean noticed her sad and lonely eyes, his heart pained for her, he whispers " Satellizer-senpai." "_Someone like you shouldn't be_ _lonely_." She walks slowly, Jean's heart rate speeds up, she walks up to a group of kids standing in line for a fast food joint. Sasha called it "Hamburger Queen." Jean spots a bald headed kid, If he could remember he heard the boy's name was Connie Springer. He notices the boy's reaction when he sees Satellizer approach him. He screams "The Untouchable Queen!" It was almost if Satellizer had a plague, The whole area was vacant in a matter of seconds, Jean did a loud "Tsh!" And walked up to Satellizer, Marco lunged towards him, "Jean… what are you doing?" He whispered. _"I'm going to atone for my_ _mistake._" Jean clenched his fist, he breathed slowly and changed his outlook. "_I need to talk to her_."

Satellizer just finished purchasing a total of 4 bags of hamburgers, Jean noticed. He smiled, "_It would seem someone has an appetite for burgers_." She turns and heads for the exit, Jean reaches for her wrist. He makes contact and gently stops her "Satellizer-senpai." He declares. Her face gives off a pink hue, while Jean keeps his heart rate under control. But deep down, his heart strings were tightening, almost to the point of snapping. Satellizer rips her arm from Jean's, dropping one of her bags to the ground. Jean's disheartened by the rejection, he shouts "Hey wait!... you forgot your lunch." She was gone, Jean cursed under his breath. He picked up the food and ran towards Satellizer. "_Damnit Jean, You fucked up_!" He loses her in the hallway, Jean stops and thinks, "_If I were a distraught_ _girl where would I go_?" Jean was serious, he didn't realize his last statement was an insult, A light blub over his head lights up. He snaps his fingers and grins. "The roof."

Satellizer was sitting in the shade of the cafeteria rooftop, she didn't want to be disturbed, Her face was flushed red and her heartbeat was erratic in her chest.

"_I don't want to remember that touch_." It wasn't the boy's touch she wanted to forget, but it was someone else's. That person's touch wasn't gentle like the boy's, it was disgusting, vile, impure, Those hands weren't filled was compassion or love, they were filled with lust desire. Satellizer pulled her knees to her chest, she looked at the ground and tried to forget, before a bag was shoved in her face.

"Here" She recognizes the voice, Satellizer's head works on its own accord. The boy from before is standing over her, his sharp amber eyes send a shiver down her spine, but his expression wasn't dangerous, it was kind. He smiles and kneels down to her level, Satellizer averts her gaze away from his eyes and to the ground, "_His eyes are too much_." The boy looks at her face, She involuntarily blushes, because no one in her life so far has ever looked at her with so much…_concern_. The boy sits beside her and looks into her eyes, curious Satellizer looks back. Their eyes lock, and the whole world slows down. Hyper Aware of her staring Satellizer bows her head down, almost if in shame. "Satellizer-senpai…please look at me." She debates whether or not to actually look back. She submits to his plea, Her face is on fire, but his is calm and collected, there's a faint blush on his cheeks, even with glasses Satellizer had to strain her eyes to see it. He sighs deeply, its sounds disappointed and shaky. He looks back into her eyes, his expression was determined. "Look Satellizer senpai, I want to atone for my mistake at the carnival the other day… It was stupid of me to embarrass you like that."

"_You weren't stupid… you were just… confused_." Satellizer didn't have the guts to say it, she can feel her walls crumping down around her.

"But I also came up here to thank you." Her jaw drops down in shock,

"During that fight… you went into Pandora mode to save me right?" Satellizer couldn't keep eye contact, she looked away and turned her back to him before she replied, "Yes…Its because you saved me. That's the only reason why I saved you." She hears the boy gasp, but then the strangest thing happens, he starts to _giggle._ "I knew you weren't a mean person." Satellizer looks back, the boy was smiling from ear to ear. Her stomach did a summersault, and her eyes glossed. He looks into the sky, almost if he saw something in the clouds. "I'm glad… you know…you're a kind person." Satellizer was appalled to hear something like that, Her body trembled and her eyes dilated, He faced her and grinned, It was cocky and smug, but it made her heart swell. She tore her gaze away and looked at nothing in particular, "I…I don't like being touched."

"I'm sorry for touching you." He answers sweetly.

"But…you seem to be the only exception…Why…Why is that?"

She looked into the boy's amber eyes, his eyes look like a good cup of ginger tea on a cold winter day, Satellizer was confused, she wanted an answer but the boy was shocked. It was visible too, his blush. Satellizer might never admit this out loud but, "_He looks adorable when he_ _blushes_." The boy gently grabs Satellizer's hand, The way he grabs her right hand reminds her of a prince from a fairytale, she would be the princess locked away in the tower. She blushed, thinking he was adorable was too much, His eyes were filled with determination and boldness. Satellizer's cheeks turned red. "I know we've just met but… I don't really know how to put this," He looks embarrassed but he proceeds, "But… could… could I be your Limiter?" Satellizer gasps, "_WHY! WHY DOES_ _HE WANT TO BE MY LIMITER_?" Satellizer was speechless, the words that wanted to come out died in her mouth, so she only stared. The boy realized something and laughed, "Oh… how stupid of me! I forgot to tell you my name."

"Your…your name?" she stammers.

"Its Jean… Jean Kirschtein." He points to himself and gives her a smug smile, For some reason Satellizer smiles at his cockiness before,

"Gezz… do you have to get an invitation to this place?"

Jean hears the most disgusting sound come from behind him, "_Whoever interrupted this beautiful moment is going to die._" Jean lets go of Satellizer's hand and scowls, his heart feels a slight pain of lost, they turn around and see 3 older students standing behind a girl with purple hair. Jean concludes that the kids in front of him are upperclassmen. He stands and glares daggers towards the students, the girl opens her mouth.

"I see, You're trying to establish a contract between Pandora and Limiter."

Jean audibly growls at the students, he clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white, He talks through clenched teeth, "You guys should leave… it's rude to walk in on people while their talking."

The girl with the purple hair ignores Jean's warning and keeps running her mouth. "You two should at least find a better place to do it… somewhere with… hmm…more meaning."

Jean's pinches the bridge of his nose in agitation, "And who the hell are you?" he talked in the most disinterested voice he could muster. The girl grins,

"Caretaker of Chastity, Kannazuki Miyabi. A third year" She tried to sound intimidating but Jean was so fed up that he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Jean catches his breath, "Oh…nothing… just a joke."

Miyabi sucks her teeth and frowns, "You know horse face… someone should teach you some manners." Jean stops and turns, Satellizer stood to her full height, Jean was just a couple inches taller than her. Her face was indifferent, his heart started to speed up. "Satellizer-senpai?" She was walking away and didn't even give Miyabi a backwards glance. This somehow got her on edge, she retorts, "You don't even give a greeting to a third year? How rude." Jean snickers, "Your one to talk."

She clenches her teeth and turned back to Jean, Jean wore a smug smile and had his hands in his pockets, He soon realizes Satellizer's leaving and strides towards her, "Hey wait…Satellizer-senpai!" He passed by Miyabi, but a firm hand grabs his wrist, his first reaction is to slap the aggressive hand away from him, but he doesn't. She speaks slowly, " You know… you shouldn't be the one waiting." Jean scowled, "_THE_ _FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LADY_!" Jean clenches his teeth and a vein throbs in his forehead, Jean wanted to cut her hand off right then and there…but that would be unethical. He pleads, "Ma'am let me go…now!" She grins "Ohh… so rebellious… so brave…," She puts her fingers on Jean's cheek, He winces. "_Her fingers feel like acid_." "I'm giving you an invitation right now." Jean feels like he's frozen in place, "What are you talking about? Let… me…GO." She snorts and massages Jean's cheek with her index finger, "It's quite simple, you'll become my little brother." Jean flinches as her face moves closer to his. "_Why won't my body move_?" Miyabi turns Jean's cheeks and leans in to whisper something, "I promise… your school life will be wonderful." Jean notices the lustful way she licks her lips, she rubs her thumb across his cheek, He starts to breakout in a cold sweat, Jean spits a profanity in her face,

"Get… the fuck…away…from me. I would never contract with you." Jean doesn't realize it yet but his voice is trembling, If Miyabi was a boy, he wouldn't hesitate to fight, but she wasn't. He rips his arm away from her grip and jogs towards Satellizer, but gets cut off by 2 older male students. Jean growls, "You two better not stand in my way." He points to them and does a loud "Tsh!" before he hears,

"You dirty horse faced kid." He turns back to Miyabi, she had a devilish expression on her face. "You think you can just reject me and get away with it, who think you are?" Jean rolls his eyes and points to himself, "Look…I'm not one of your boy toys here." Jean jabs his thumb towards the two boys blocking his path. He hears the distinct sound of a Volt Weapon activating, And sure enough it was Satellizer's Nova Blood blade, She pointed towards Miyabi's throat, She looked at it as if it were an insect. Satellizer slides her glasses off and threatens Miyabi, "If you dare… lay a finger on Jean…you're going to regret it." Jean liked that someone was standing up for him, but he felt like he could handle the situation. Miyabi looks humored and says "I'm being underestimated, am I?" In one swift motion Miyabi Judo flips Satellizer onto her back, breaking the tile, Jean spotted the distinct color of blood fly out of Satellizer's mouth. Miyabi started to glow blue white, she started gloat "Now I'm going to remind you….the difference between second and third year." Her Volt weapon appeared before Jean's eyes, but it wasn't _one_ weapon. They were multiple daggers that hovered in a circle around Miyabi.

"Homing Dagger!" She shouts.

Satellizer looks up at her opponent, she towers above her, she winces, her body hurts incredibly bad but it's been _experienced_ before, She jumps back and lands on her feet, Miyabi stands and gloats once again, "Now…lets test your defense." She launches her daggers in Satellizer's direction, If almost by instinct she blocks each dagger, twisting and turning her way. Miyabi smiles menacingly, "That was impressive…but I wasn't saying that as a complement though. In that case…lets test your speed." Miyabi literally disappears before Jean's eyes, His jaw drops. "_Holyshit…she_ _disappeared_." Satellizer stayed posed, she knew this move. Miyabi appears behind her, Satellizer feels the slight gust of wind and acts, She disappears as well. Satellizer performed an Accel Turn. Jean couldn't see it but he heard Satellizer slash Miyabi from behind, She dodges and does an elaborate summersault. She grins, "Not bad… you can perform an Accel Turn. NO MATTER!" Satellizer and Miyabi charged towards each other using Accel turn. Jean sees the blue ora from each Pandora, They clash, causing a powerful windblast. Jean sees them clashing in every direction, in the sky, on the ground even behind him. Jean was baffled by their moves it was almost if they were breaking the laws of Physics, They stop and toke a short 2 second breather before, "I'm impressed, Accel Turn isn't in the second year curriculum, Your just what the rumor say." She charges towards Satellizer and so does she, They clash, Satellizer hit her target. A nice clean cut across Miyabi cheek, Nothing minor, Nothing rash. But to her it was humiliation, Her cronies shout "Miyabi-sama!" They run to her aid, but she calls them back with the wave of her arm. "You…BITCH…I thought I was going to give you a light beating…but now! No…no what you need now right now is to be humiliated." She calls her cronies to her side, She screams "Ereinbar Set!" Miyabi glows blue , basically what she's doing is she's sharing her senses with her cronies, giving them the ability to use the power Freezing. This traps whoevers in the field and restricts their movement, which so happens to be Jean and Satellizer. The oldest one screams "Freezing!" They all extend their hands out and create 3 individual hexagonal paths ways towards them. Their bodies emit a strange green ora around them. The hexagons reach Satellizer and Jean, trapping their bodies and restricting their movement. Miyabi strolls over to them, twirling a dagger with her fingers. "Must be a pain…being frozen by 3 Limiters at once…knowing that you don't have a Limiter your fate is sealed." Satellizer winces and struggles, she realizes that she might have the upperhand. She leaps into the air, exiting the Freezing area. Satellizer notices Miyabi baffled expression she hears, "Impossible! How the hell did she escape the Freezing field with so many Limiters generating it!" Satellizer advances higher in the sky,

"_I finally escaped that damn field_." She looks down and sees Jean, his body is pressed to the ground and she visibly sees him struggling. He decides to rescue the boy, She lands back into the field and offers her hand she shouts "Give me YOUR HAND!" Jean obeys and reaches for her hand until.

"GAH!" Satellizer's hand and entire body is impaled by Miyabi's Homing Daggers, blood flies out of her mouth. She drops to the ground with a BANG!. Jean's eyes dilate, he screams "YOU BASTARDS!" The Freezing Field dissipates, Jean stumbles to his feet, anger bubbling inside him. He clenches his teeth and screams, "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Miyabi and her cronies laugh hysterically while Jean watches in utter disbelief. Miyabi towers over Satellizer's body, which is now paralyzed. Jean clenches his teeth and does something he'll regret. Jean charges towards Miyabi, Shocked beyond comprehension Miyabi's too slow to see the kick coming. He lands a swift round house kick to Miyabi's face knocking her completely off balance, Her body hits the ground hard. He grabs her collar and lands a nice sucker punch into her nose. Jean fells the bone crack under his fist. Suddenly his arms are in a Ford Nelson hold, Jean struggles but fails. One of Miyabi's cronies punches him in the gut, hard. He hunches over and spit flies out of his mouth, Miyabi's cronies take turns punching Jean. One grabs his hair and punches his right cheek, one decides to do a Tae Kwon Doe spin side kick to his stomach, The boy holding Jean releases him at the right moment, sending him flying. Jean rolls to a stop and spits blood from his mouth, He looks at his attacker with a smug grin, his voice gurgled and raspy, "Bring it on… you dumbasses." Jean endures his beating, he even sneaks in a couple punches, be he's outnumbered and out matched.

Satellizer watches in horror as Jean is kicked, punched and even stomped on. Miyabi grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her eye level, she looked like a manic, her eyes dilated and her mischievous smile. She spawns one of her daggers in her hand and presses it to Satellizer's face, "Now… let's see… how are you going to repay for the damage? My broken nose…the cut on my beautiful face… Oh I know."

SLASH!

Miyabi slices through the upper half of Satellizer's uniform exposing her breast, Her face becomes embarrassed beyond reason, but she couldn't fight, her arms and the rest of her body censed working. She shuts her eyes tight as Miyabi snickers and laughs, "My My… what a nice pair of breasts you have." Satellizer tries to hide her embarrassment but it was too much. Miyabi snuck behind Satellizer and started to play with her breast, Satellizer blushed, but not in a good way. Miyabi whispers in her ear, "Such a waste… these puppies shouldn't be on the _Untouchable_ _Queen."_ Satellizer manges to say "No!" But it sounded meek and pathetic, "No? What's wrong?" responded Miyabi, in a little singsong voice. "You'll soon enjoy it when people touch you… Or maybe you're liking it right now? Either way you're going to enjoy this, Till…the…very…end." Tears stream out of Satellizer's eyes, she never liked being touched and this was unbearable, Miyabi was fiddling with something that she shouldn't and if she knew better than she would let go. Satellizer was seconds away from busting out crying, Miyabi still indulged herself with Satellizer's breast. "I'll let you taste all the shame and humiliation like no other! Enjoy it, There's plenty more to come!" Miyabi kneed Satellizer in the back as hard as she could, Satellizer fell face first onto the ground. Miyabi smiled and observed her rear end, "What's with that slutty pose? Aren't you suppose to be the Untouchable Queen? I'm starting to believe you're actually the "Feel Me Up Queen." Jean looked up from his fettle position and pleaded, "Stop it now…you…bitch." His curse came out low, barely above a whisper, He was about to speak before a shoe hit his stomach, he groaned.

Miyabi still kept going, "Being in a pose like that gives people the idea to do something _naughty_." She lifted Satellizer's skirt, Jean blushed he didn't want to see this, but it was too close for him to ignore, anger and revenge started to build within Jean's heart, "_I'm going to hurt these_ _people!_" He turned his face away, _"I can't watch_." Miyabi proceeds, She whistles before, "You cease to impress me Satellizer L Bridget, your ass is one of a kind!" She laughs loudly, her fingers crawled towards her panties, "Oh…these seem to be getting in the way." Jean shuts his eyes, "How goddamn cruel." He whispers. His words have venom behind them as he spits blood out of his mouth, Miyabi pulls her panties down, exposing her rear end. She steps back and admires her handiwork, She laughs hysterically and claps her hands slowly. One of her cronies grabs Jean's glasses, drops them and smashes them before his eyes, Jean clenches his teeth. "You're going to _PAY_ for that." Miyabi's cronies return to her side, She's still laughing, her voice sounded like dying hyena's.

"We apologize for making you look like that." She turns, "You there!" Her cronies flip their phones out in unison, "Understood Miyabi-san!" they shout in unison, like robots programed for mischief they start snapping photos of Satellizer's ass. Miyabi laughing once again.

"We'll make sure everyone sees these pictures…HAHA!" Satellizer can't move or defend her dignity from the older students, she shuts her eyes and cries silently.

Jean hears the constant stream of comments Miyabi spills out of her mouth, he finally snaps. His ribcage hurts and so does his entire body, but he needs to endure. His fingers curl as he tries to support himself with his arms, his whole body feels like its on fire, he grits his teeth together and pushes with all his might, he repeats the same phrase over and over again, His muscles feel bruised and he feels the black and blues on his skin.

"Stop. It." A pause

"Stop it." He gradually gets louder,

"Stop it!" His body's now off the ground.

"STOOOPPP IT!" He stands erect and tall, his body glows neon blue, Hexagons start to fill the whole rooftop, He starts to generate a Freezing Field. Miyabi and her cronies are caught dead in the blue area, Miyabi's eyes dilate in fear, "_Holyshit that boy's Freezing Field is incredibly strong! I can't even move my nerves! How…how is he so powerful?!"_ Miyabi's body trembles in fear as he watches the boy stand still, his eyes with killer intentions, His body glowing neon blue. She struggles to break free but it's fruitless.

Jean heaves deeply and clenches his fist, his breathing is heavy slow, he grits his teeth and screams,

"AHHHHH!" He charges towards Miyabi, deep down he wants to rip the bitch's throat out, but he reframes from turning into an animal. Instead he jumps and lands a roundhouse kick to her face, Using momentum and speed to his advantage. His foot makes contact and knocks her on her ass. He lands onto his feet and glares daggers at the cronies, He roars his lungs out. In a blink of an eye Jean's fist makes contact with the tallest boy there, he hears the cracking of his nose, Instantly the boy's unconscious. He turns, The two boys tremble and sweat bullets, Jean grips a boy with blond hair. He grabs each side of his face with both hands and rams his knee into his face. He's out cold in seconds, He walks up to the last boy, he recognized him.

"You broke my glasses." He mutters menacingly, the boys falls to his knees and pleads for his life,

"PLEASE… DON'T HURT ME!" Jean sees a tear slide down his cheek, He smiles devilishly, and grabs a fist full of the boy's hair. He pulls him up to his level and looks into his eyes.

"I don't want to see your face again." Using the hair as leverage Jean punches the boy with all his might, He even knocks a tooth out in the process, He wails on the kid before he sees his eyes roll back into his head. Jean sees his steady breathing and drops the boy. He releases his anger and drops to his knees, He notices Satellizer ready to strike Miyabi, She had her blade pointed downwards. She pulled back, Jean's breath grew even and swallow, his fist unclenched and his expression calms. His heart beat slowed down to a snail's crawl. But he looks into Satellizer's eyes and sees something, something he wished he didn't. Miyabi face was bleeding, her eyes had tears streaming down her face, Her body had deep lacerations and gashes. Satellizer expression was indifferent and cold as ice. Suddenly Jean hears a door slam open, Chiffon Fairchild student council president came running onto the rooftop. She observed the carnage lift behind by Jean and Satellizer, She sees her about to stab Miyabi and screams, "Satellizer-sama, deactivate you Volt Weapon and step away from Miyabi-sama….Now!" Satellizer stops and glares towards Fairchild, she brushes her off and proceeds to stab Miyabi, Yumi and Elise, staff members, came charging out as well, they see the carnage and activate their Volt Weapons, Jean sees Satellizer and realizes,

"_I need to stop her_!" He screams,

"Satellizer-senpai STOP!" Jean involuntarily activates his Freezing field, trapping Satellizer and stopping her retaliation. He stands and declares,

"That's enough Satellizer-senpai! It's over!" His voice suddenly turns deep and assertive, His body glows blue once more.

"Look…What Miyabi-san did was unforgivable, but it's over! Please stop this." Jean's voice loses the assertive edge and turns into a more calm and more reasonable volume.

Jean sees his sister, Her chestnut brown hair and the red bow in her hair,

"_Jean… I have you behind me….not only that but so many other things as well… and the Pandora have to protect these things…you understand Jean?"_

His vision ends and he takes in a deep breath, he looks back towards Satellizer, "Pandora _protect_ the people Satellizer-senpai, if you stab her,… you'll be no better than Miyabi." Satellizer glares towards Jean out of the corner of her eye, they stare at each other for a good 10 seconds before Satellizer relaxes, she deactivates her weapon and stands. Jean lets out a sigh of relief.

_A couple hours later_

Yumi and Elise observe Jean's medical records and compare them to his sisters, Annabeth. They realize that Jean's body is similar to his sister's. Usually Pandora use Limiters to regulate their powers, using Ereinbar Set Limiters generate the Freezing ability, With Jean it's different. His sister was able to house 20 stigmas in her body, 30 percent of Jean's body is Stigma tissue, or as they call this Stigma Body, just like his sister. The two staff members worry for Jean's will being, because higher ranking Commander still enrolled him in the school. Instead of deploying him in the field.

Chiffon slips a band aid on Jean's face, he winces,

"Hey!... That hurts you know."

"Sorry, you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary? Those bruises look bad."

Jean grins and shrugs her off, "Naw… I'll walk it off...I've gotten worse beatings."

Fairchild raises an eyebrow and sighs, "Look… Jean-chan, You're better off not getting involved with her. I'm warning you NOW."

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked shocked, "A warning?"

Her expression became serious, "Satellizer-san is too dangerous. Here at Genetics are grades are like military ranks….their absolute."

"When the third years hear about this they'll start to move and retaliate against her."

_Meanwhile_

In virtual reality training Ingrid Bernstein demonstrates her abilities, She leaves, until she's intercepted by Atia Simones.

"Ahh… seems like your still training… Ingrid."

"The hell do you want Atia?" Her response is cold and expressionless.

"That's cold, Ingrid can you look into a little troublesome second year for me?"

"Who?"

"The Untouchable Queen."

Ingrid's eyes tremble, even being a third year that name sends shivers up her spine.

Jean walks to his dorm alone, his thoughts occupying his mind,

"_Why did Satellizer-senpai take the blame for MY outburst_?" Jean scratches his cheek and hums to himself,

"_Now she's in solitary confinement. Why did she do that_!"

Jean felt utterly guilty once again, this was going to eat him away all night. He makes it to his dorm house before he hears loud stomping from behind, he turns and sees Marco. He's sweaty and tried, and it looks like he's been running all day. He sprints towards him, his uniform drenched and he could smell the awful stench of human perspiration.

"JEAN!" He shouts and grabs his shoulders, he shakes him hard before Jean grows agitated and stops his friend.

"HEY, HEY! Marco…what's wrong?" The putrid smell of sweat hits his nose and he almost gags, Marco catches his breath before,

"I SAW EVERYTHING JEAN!... ARE YOU OK!"

Jean reassures his best friend by laughing at a low volume, and holding him still and talking in gentle tone.

"Marco I'm alright… so…you saw?"

Marco shakes his head vigorously and breathes a sigh of relief , and lets go of his shoulders, he looks into his eyes and smiles.

"Thank god you're ok Jean." Jean blushes slightly, he'll never admit it but he enjoys Marco's concern.

He swings his arm over Marco's shoulder,

"Come on man. Let go to bed." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Its pouring, the rain is cold as ice as it drenches the girl's skin. She's battered and scarred badly, her body is on the brink of passing out. In her arms her best friend's life is slipping away, She holds her pale sickly hands and keeps eye contact with her dying eyes, her friend's face is horrible, a red ribbon of blood flows into her mouth, her cheeks are swollen and bruised, her heart beat is slowing to a snail's crawl, she mutters_

"_Ingrid…are…they…alright?" Her voice sounds bubbly and bloody, blood spews from her mouth, Ingrid prays that she's not too far gone, that she's still savable. She musters to will to speak,_

"_Who… who?" her voice is trembling and scared for her friend, but deep down in the pit of her stomach, she knows what's coming._

"_The…the first years, Are they…safe?" her body trembles and feels unbearably cold, her face resembles and skeletons._

_Ingrid bits her lip and opens her mouth, "Yes…their safe…please don't die." Tears start to form on the bridge of her eyes, she even starts to sniff, her friend's eyes roll back into her skull and her eyes close. Permanently. Theirs a smile on her face, showing that she fulfilled her duties as a Pandora._

_Ingrid cries loudly, she holds the limp body in her hands and yells into sky. Her emotions were in shambles, In the distance the remnants of a destroyed Nova emits a cloud of smoke. The rain seems to fall heavier when she greaves._

_Ingrid looks down at the tile floor of her shower, her skin feels numb even when her body is being peppered by hot water, her eyes are cold and empty. Her heart aches for her friend, "Marine." She mutters softly._

Satellizer L. Bridget sits alone in a dark empty cell, well occupied if you count her. The cell has one working light and makes a nasty creaking sound that can send even the toughest Pandoras a shiver, she pressed her knees closer to her body trying in vain to keep as much body heat as possible, her body is numb to the bone and she starting to lose feeling in her fingers. Satellizer _was_ a lone wolf when it came to school…but this was unbearable. She felt like an animal trapped in a cage, but luckily people weren't there to point at her. Thank God her mind was occupied by the boy, Jean Kirstein. She reminisced his amber eyes and cocky smile, what really amazed her was his calm stature, "_He was bold and.. so honest__."_ She remembers the Freezing field he generated and his sudden outburst towards the attacking students. Honestly for the short amount of time Satellizer was in Solitary confinement she missed looking at his face. Her face gives a small dusty hue, suddenly her body returns to its original temperature. The short memories of Jean keep her warm through the days, she reframes from thinking about her last fight, her pride couldn't handle that event. Satellizer hears the clicking of heels in front her, she doesn't bother to look, "_It's probably just Yumi-sensei_ _checking up on me_." She squeezes her knees closer to herself and breaths slowly, suddenly Yumi stops in front of her cell, she slips her black card out of her pocket and types a code releasing Satellizer. "It's been a week…your free to go." Satellizer glances towards Yumi and proceeds out the building.

She walks to her dorm in the dead of night, she sees the occasional flower pedal float through the wind, dimly lit street lamps are the only thing accompanying her on her solitary walk. Her 3 inch boots click across the brick sidewalks, almost sounding like the rhythm to a song, she stops,

"Satellizer L Bridget?" She stops in her tracks, she eyes somebody out of the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?" she commands. A girl with long blood red hair steps into Satellizer's field of vision. Her eyes squint and observe her movements with cunning accuracy.

"Do you greet everyone like that? I'm Ingrid Bernstein, third year."

Satellizer's brain fills in the blanks, she knows why she's here.

"A loser's cheering squad?" Satellizer activates her Volt Weapon Nova Blood and points it at Ingrid's throat, she didn't have the time or energy to be fighting again, she just wanted to take a nice hot bath and sleep in a actual bed. the bed that accompanied her toys.

Ingrid pushes the blade down slightly with her index finger, almost if she could care less if Satellizer striked her. Her face was in utter distaste and annoyance. She closes her eyes and proceeds on with her lecture,

"You should know that they call me the Guardian of Order,"

"The Guardian Of Order?" Satellizer repeats, her title changed and it confused her.

"I never pull my punches. Even for the likes of you." And with that said she absentmindly pushed the blade away from her face and walked past Satellizer without a backwards glance, she looked completely disinterested in the confrontation she was having with the lower classmen, Satellizer glanced behind her and watched her movements carefully, Ingrid stopped and addressed herself,

"If you want to live, face me as a _complete_ Pandora. You have 24 hours to find a Limiter."

Satellizer still watches her carefully, but in her mind

"_Hell no! I'm not going to get a Limiter, I'm going to have to think of something. And fast!_

"I told you, I'll come at you with everything I have. That, of course, includes a Limiter.

Ingrid walks off to her respected dorm, Satellizer deactivates her Volt Weapon and walks to her dorm as well, her face showed little emotion, but deep down she was a bit on edge.

"_I'm going to have to fight her without a Limiter." _

Nearby Sasha Braus is standing stock still behind a tree, her body pressed up against the bark and her ear straining to hear to the conversation. She even snuck a potato and was munching away, even if she tried she still would have eaten something.

"I think I just over heard something Incredible." She whispers. The crumbs from the potato fall off her face as she slips into the darkness.

_Meanwhile back in Jean's dorm _

Poor Marco, Jean and Armin had to suffer through Eren's loud ass anecdote about how he would destroy every single one of the Novas. He shouted loudly and paraded around the room like an idiot, he rambled on and on about how he was going to join the 3D Limiter Squad. Jean watched him in utter boredom and irritation, he wanted to grab the foolish boy by the collar and knock some sense into his thick skull, Poor Armin had to actually acknowledge him and respond to his question. Marco was reading the 3D maneuver manual while Jean was sitting in the chair contemplating whether or not he should join the 3D Limiters as well.

He looked towards Marco with a look of uncertainty and tapped his shoulder,

"Hey Marco… can I ask you something?"

"Anything Jean."

Jean was glad that Marco was open for questions, he made a half hearted smile and continued on with his question,

"Are you…going to join the 3D Limiters?"

Marco put his book down slowly and swung his legs onto the floor and sat up straight, he looked Jean in the eye for severely seconds, his face in a tight frown his eyebrows were knitted together in contemplation. He put a his finger and thumb on his chin and stared daggers at the floorboards. Jean could have sworn that if possible Marco could have burned holes through the ground, his gaze was that powerful. Seconds feel like hours and Marco opens his mouth to speak,

"I'm joining Limiters as well Jean. I have my reasons and I'm definitely joining them." He turned towards Jean and held his gaze for a couple seconds, Jean lips were straight and pressed together tightly, his brain was thinking hard about his answer, his eyebrows knitted together to where his was almost scowling. Jean started to tap his cheek with his index finger, a minute pasted and Jean sighed. He looked at tad bit defeated and stressed but he mustered a smile and looked back into Marco's eyes.

"I'm going to regret this but…. I'll join the 3D Limiters."

Marco looked saddened by Jean's answer, he grabbed his left shoulder and reassured Jean's conscious.

"Look Jean…you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'll back up any plans that you have, you don't have follow me to the edge of the earth you know."

Jean smiled, knowing Marco for just a week showed how that he was a loyal and trustworthy friend, Jean felt like he could talk to him about anything. Marco always greeted him with an opened mind and even gave his two sense when it came to Jean's matters.

"Jean…may I ask, Why do you want to join?"

Jean sighed he knew this was going to happen, he pressed the palm of his hand to his face in a exaggerated manner, he looked worn down and tried but in reality he was just confused.

"I honestly don't know." It sounds like a shock to Jean, but Marco looks into his eyes and sees the reason, he just couldn't confirm it.

"Maybe the reason why is… I want to make my sister proud."

Marco smiles, he was right. He's heard of Jean sister, in fact he read all about her exploits and how she was different to other Pandoras, he shakes Jean gently and gives him a reassuring smile.

"From what I was told about your sister Jean… she would be proud if you'd join… but terrified as well."

Jean mouth opened in shock, his eyes started to gloss, he could feel the tears pricking his eyelashes, he prayed that Marco wouldn't notice. Jean was losing his fire, he believed that he's let his sister down, but maybe…if he takes this opportunity he might redeem himself.

"You really think she would feel that way Marco?"

"No doubt about it."

They smiled at each other and started to laugh quietly, Eren was still ramnbling about Novas and his vengeance for them. Armin couldn't help but tune into Jean and Marcos conversation, he walked up to them and addressed himself,

"You know…they start recruiting in a couple weeks."

Marco and Jean lock eyes with Armin, his blue eyes look slightly saddened, but seemed to hide it well. His face straight and indifferent, Jean suddenly starts being curious and asks,

"Armin, are you going to join the Limiter?"

Armin teeth clench and he steps back, Jean just struck a nerve an automatically felt like shit, but he let out a breath and composed himself.

"Yeah I am…someone needs to watch over this suicidal maniac." He jabs a thumb over his shoulder towards Eren, Jean snorts while Marco snickers.

"Isn't that Mikasa's job?" questioned Jean.

Armin gives them a broken smile before he gives them a look of confusion,

"No… for training were not going to be on campus… I believe."

Marco and Jean shared a glance before turning back to Armin, they didn't know the specifics of the activities they'll be doing in training so it didn't occur to them,

"From what I heard they'll be training us in a remote location… if I'm right somewhere where we can use 3D Maneuver gear constantly."

Jean nodded his head, is makes perfect sense to begin with.

Suddenly Armin lowers his head and whispers to Marco and Jean, he didn't realize that Eren was behind him listing to every word,

"From what I heard… when training's over their going to do augmentations…I don't know what specifically."

Eren shouts, "That's obsured!"

Jean jumps out of skin, the sudden outburst sends shivers down his spine, soon Armin and Eren are in a screaming fest about who was right or who was wrong. Jean just stayed quiet and looked out the window, wondering about these "augmentations".

"_I wonder…will they insert Stigmas into are bodies or… is it something else?_"

Marco was thinking the same thing,

"What do you think is Jean?"  
He turns from the window, "Don't know."

A loud crash comes through the door and everybody stops there idly chat in a millisecond. Their eyes snap to whoever slammed the door open. It was Sasha Braus, she look exhausted beyond belief, her mouth was filled up with an unknown food, and her uniform had dirt all over. Her frantic eyes lock onto Jean's and he flinches,

"Why the hell is she starring at me?"

She charges towards Jean and grabs his shoulders hard, he winces,

"Ow! Sasha that hurt!"

Sasha breaths were erratic and crazy, she looked pale almost if she saw a ghost. Jean was startled by her looks,

"Jean! Satellizer-senpai was challenged to a fight with Ingrid Bernstein."

Jean's face turned serious, his jaw was open in shock but was concern for Satellizer, so of course it effected him, Jean looks deep into his eyes.

"_I swear if she's lying_."

"Is this true Sasha?" questioned Jean.

She swallows the food she had in her mouth and nodded her head vigorously, "Why would I make this up Jean?"

"Well Sasha you are kinda a nut case at times" jibed Armin. The boy was just trying to make the situation less serious then it was. But Jean needed to know, he felt in some way responsible for Satellizer.

"Ingrid-senpai is ranked seventh in the third years." Retorted Marco, Jean looked to his left to where he was siting, his pupils contracted slightly and his blood ran cold. "She's way stronger than that the girl Miyabi-senpai." Continued Marco. Jean clenched his teeth, he didn't want to hear that name ever again, Sasha finally releases his shoulders and starts parading around the room.

"Ingrid-senpai even told Satellizer to get a Limiter… knowing her she'd probably go to you!" She jabbed a finger towards Jean, he felt like he was in the spotlight because everyone's eyes were on him. They looked concerned and worried, Jean scowled.

"I'm not liking this one bit."

"You _have_ to decline Jean!" shouted Sasha.

"Or lay low until tomorrow." contoured Armin.

Jean stood up from his chair and marched towards the door, his teeth clenched and his knuckles white.

"I need to help her."

A hand grabs his arm and he stops in his tracks, he turns to his right, it was Eren. He looked concern and worried for Jean but it was hard to tell, he simply nodded his head no and waited for Jean's reply. He gave him an aggressive stare before he ripped his arm out of his grip and walked out the door.

"_That girl's going to get herself killed, I need to talk to her at least_."

_Meanwhile_

Satellizer L Bridget was indulging herself in the steamy hot water of her bathtub, she sat completely still and watched the faucet drip, even the surface of the water was still, not a single ripple could be seen, beside from the occasionally drop of water from the faucet. Her face was flashed from being in the tub for an exceptional long time, poor Satellizer couldn't enjoy her tub. Her mind was being bombarded by the events that transpired before,

"_I'll give you 24 hours to find a Limiter_."

Satellizer was in deep thought, her ego was begging her to say no but the rational side of her said she should,

"_I'll won't stand a chance against her, if she brings a Limiter_."

"_Remember why you're The Untouchable Queen Satellizer_."

In her subconscious she was having an inner conflict that seemed to ravage her ego and self esteem, her mind flashes back to the rooftop. She remembers Jean's offer about being her Limiter in cunning detail, to the way he touched her hand, to the golden amber color of his eyes.

"_If I may ask….could I be you Limiter_?" His voice echoed through her mind, his voice was in between deep and high almost if it found the right in between frequency that applied to Satellizer's taste. She suddenly remembers something, her mind goes blank and the only thing she saw in her mind was someone's hands. They reached for her legs and touched them, once again the hands was veil and disgusting and had sick intentions. She snaps back to reality and realizes,

"_No…I'm not getting a Limiter…that's final_."

She staggered back onto her feet and exited the tub, her body dripped water across the floor as she tried to reach for a towel.

Jean was marching through the sophomore dormitories, his eyes were scanning the doors, looking for the designated room he needed to go to. He was nervous as hell, sweat dripped down his forehead and his teeth were clenched, he tried to ignore the wondering eyes of other girls, they whispered things inaudible to his ears, Jean hoped that they weren't insults.

"_Keep calm and reach Satellizer's room, Don't pay attention to the other students._"

Jean saw the room he needed to enter, he stopped in front of the door and breathed in and out, trying in vain to slow his heart rate down.

"_Ok Jean…just…knock_."

Tap!Tap!

"Satellizer-senpai?"

No response, but the door wasn't locked, Jean shrugged his shoulders and entered the room, his button up white shirt got caught on the door handle, he started to fiddle with it.

"God Damnit!" He whispered.

Finally he was able to untangle his sleeve and entered the room, he shut the door slowly, and creeped into Satellizer's dorm room.

"Satellizer-senpai?" He calls her name but no response, taking matters into his own hands Jean proceeds further into the room, It looked identical to the other rooms he's seen, one bed, a desk, window, some selves and a bathroom. Jean raises an eyebrow, he walks to her bed and evaluates it. Pink sheets, a various ensemble of toys varying from a dog to a strange creature and…something else. Out of the corner of Jean's eyes he sees and red book, he turns and looks at the cover of the book. It was red and had golden lines running across the perimeter and a strange insignia that was unknown to Jean, written at the top in nice printing spelled.

"Diary?" he whispers

Jean evil side starts to provoke him.

"_Come on you know you wanna. Just one little peek_."

Jean bit his lip, he was awfully curious about what Satellizer wrote, he hands starts to reach to book involuntarily,

"_Jean! Stop it Now! You know this isn't right_!"

"But I can't resist." He mutters.

He hears the sound of a door opening and recoils like a snake, his eye dart to the sound. He observes Satellizer from head to toe, he notices her vanilla colored skin and makes his way up to the towel she was wearing, the girl smelled of strawberry and bubble gum. she had remnants of water running down her legs. Jean was appalled to see this, his jaw hung low and his brain started to do unimaginable things. He forgot how to talk and move, he's been caught and he knows it.

"Satellizer-senpai!"

"Why-Why are you in

She cuts herself off when she spots Jean touching her diary, she screams,

"NO DON'T!" And lunges towards her precious book.

Jean's knocked to the ground and his eyes close for a second, he's on his knees and sees Satellizer towering above him, both her hands are tightly grabbing the book, but she forgets something. Her towel slips slowly off her midsection, exposing her body to Jean, He couldn't help but gaze at her majestic body, not to mention her breast. Satellizer's eyes dilate in terror, Jean's as well, she lets out a bloodcurdling and ear shattering scream, Jean turns his head. He slaps the palm of his hand over his eyes and turns away, he doesn't realize it but his face was completely flustered and his nose stated to bleed. He repeated his apology over and over again,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."

Jean doesn't hear a response so he turns back to face Satellizer, and what he saw broke his heart in a strange way, a pink sheet covered her entire body, she literally hid inside the sheet, she looked like a distraught child whose just seen a monster crawl from under her bed. But Jean was the monster. He couldn't help the fact that he stared, Jean was just going through the awful stages of puberty. Satellizer's face was rosy pink and her glasses added to her innocence.

"Why-Why are you in here?" her voice sounded childish and girly, nowhere near the assertiveness he's heard before.

"_She looks…cute_."

"I came here to ask a question." Blurted Jean, he was going to be straight forward and honest with her, he would never lie to a person like Satellizer, matter fact, to anyone.

Satellizer gasp and looks into Jean's eyes, he averts his gaze to the floor and continues.

"I just wanted ask you…if…if you would take me as your Limiter." Jean felt an imaginary weight lift off his shoulders, he turned back to look at Satellizer, her expression turned back into the one she usually wore, aggressive and menacing. Jean blood runs cold,

"I don't need one." Her voice as cold ice sent shivers down his spine. His jaws drops and he retorts,

"But you need a Limiter for that battle with the third year, right?"

Her expression turns to confusion, "How- How did you know that?"

"A classmate told me."

She stands and gives Jean the cold shoulder and says, "I don't need a person like you." At that very moment Jean felt a imaginary stake stab his heart, that hurt him bad and he was visibly shaken by her response. Jean snaps,

"_Fine be like that then_."

He snorts, and shakes his head in defeat, "Tsh! I understand Satellizer-senpai…I'll…be leaving now." He keeps his disheartened voice low and calm, he stands and makes his way out the door. His head bowed down in shame.

"_They were right, why did I get involve with her_?"

He exits the building in utter defeat, he doesn't even care to notice Marco and Sasha's company, He was rejected and didn't know how to feel about it. It hurt but, it just felt strange.

Satellizer now dressed in her pajamas looks out towards the full moon, she presses the pillow to her chest and contemplates, "I have to do this now." She stands, her eyes return back to their original expression, she turned back into the Untouchable Queen, she stared menacingly at the moon and clenched her fist tight.

"Pandora units are like the military, but there are expectations. Within the army, one must honor the hierarchical relationships. What do you think of that… Satellizer L Bridget?" Ingrid Bernstein was looking out the window, she was completely aware of her presence and decided to ignore her.

Satellizer had a cold and devilish look in her eyes, she was going to start this battle one way or another.

"I told you, I'm not going to fight with a Limiter, so, my plan is to fight you when he's not around." Stated Satellizer.

Ingrid turns and grins at her, "Really?"

In one swift movement Ingrid destroyed the window of her dorm room, rubble and brick scattered across the sky, In her right hand she has a forceful grip on Satellizer's throat, giving her the occasional squeeze. Satellizer struggled but to no avail. Ingrid looked into her baffled eyes and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Keep in mind Satellizer, I said I'd fight you with everything I have, including a Limiter. BUT, that doesn't mean I'm weak without him."

Satllizer tried to breath but the oxygen required was being deprived from her lungs, her eyes dilated in terror, knowing deep down that this fight was going to be horrible.

"_I couldn't dodge her attack, she's so incredibly fast!"_

Being able do think on her feet Satellizer realized that she was still able to gain the upperhand, she swung her right up and kick Ingird as hard as she could. Her grip loosened automatically, and Satellizer landed back onto the ground. Ingrid looked surprised for a second before her grin reseeded back onto her face,

"Interesting moves you've got there." It was a half ass compliment, Satellizer started to breath through her mouth slowly, her fist clenched and her eyes burned holes into Ingrid's eyes.

"Volt Weapon Activate! Divide Trust!" Ingrid's weapon was a bladed tonfa baton. She pointed the blades at Satellizer threatening her loudly,

"Now, show me this power that I've heard rumors about, underclassmen!" Her smile was sickening, and the look in her eyes was verging on manic. Satellizer activated her blade in a split second ,but even that was too slow, Ingrid charged full force towards her, luckily she blocked. They started going into a frenzy of slashing, Satellizer couldn't keep up with Ingrid's speed. She either blocked or dodged, unknowingly her back hits a wall, she halts, in the blink of an eye Satellizer head moves to the left, she notices the round end of Ingrid's tonfa mere centimeters away from making contact with her cheek, it hits the wall with a CRASH! Rumble and rock starts to fall from the wall, Satellizer's eyes dilated from her sere force.

"_Her movements are astoundingly fast! Each jab holds an earth shattering amount of force_!"

_Meanwhile_.

Jean was sulking in his chair staring intently at the book in his hands, his mind couldn't even process the words, Jean's mind was being bombarded with the conversation that happened mere minutes ago. Suddenly they can feel a rumbling vibration go through the room, Jean's eyes snap to the window,

"What the hell was that?" questioned Eren.

"I've got no idea." Answered Armin.

Deep down in the pit of Jean's stomach he knew something was off, it twisted and turned and started to make a rumbling sound that he didn't like, a voice kept saying,

"_Its Satellizer…you should check it out_."

Jean was conflicted, he wanted to but he needed to think rationally,

"_Did Satellizer start the fight earlier_?

'Why?" he whispered. He stood from his chair and walked to the door, his body worked on its own accord, his teeth clenched and his eyes changed to a firey shade of gold. "I'm going to get some fresh air guys, be back soon."

Satellizer was launched in the air from a kick, Ingrid's heel contacted with her chin, launching her to an astounding height. Satellizer and Ingrid clashed, their blades bouncing of each other in a shower of sparks, metal sounds echoed through the area, Satellizer grit her teeth in concentration. Ingrid too but she seemed more relaxed than her,

"_If I miss one slash I'm through_."

She does, and Ingrid sends a kick into her jaw, faster than a bullet. Satellizer hurtled to the ground, blood leaked from her nose and mouth. The sheer force causes her to make a crater in the sidewalk. Satellizer's body is in pain and her muscles ached, she notices Ingrid's pursuit towards her,

"You're not giving up already, are you? You don't get to decide when this fight is over."

He lifts her back off the ground and stares at Ingrid, while she calculates her next attack,

"_She's faster and stronger than me, I hate to admit but, I can't win this…Unless"_

She stands up and prepares herself for her attack, she screams

"ACCEL TURN!" The area around her twirls and spins, like a tornado. The tornado glowed neon blue, Satellizer notices Ingrid's smile and shivers,

"So you can use high end skills, huh?"

Satellizer bends her knees and whines herself up like a spring, she launches towards Ingrid, breaking the sound barrier, and shattering the glass windows. She runs in cricles around Ingrid, strategizing her next attack, she sees an opening to her left side and closes in on her arm. In slow motion Ingrid merely moves her tonfa baton to the left, Satellizer makes contact with the round end, the tip of her blade shatters into blue metal bits. She's shocked beyond belief and hops a safe distance away from her opponent. She breaths in and out before,

"That's an impressive Accel Turn…Let me guess, you're an "Only Accel" type aren't you? Only Accel may increase your speed, but it's the most basic of skills."

Satellizer notices Ingrid's feet crack the floor, her body glowing blue in the process,

"Any third year can use it, Which means, Against a Pandora with high end skills, it's useless!" Ingrid's body emitted a luminescent blue glow, her hair started rise upwards, giving her a powerful look. Satellizer eyes dilated in fear,

"Tempest Turn!" she shouted.

What looked like identical clones of Ingrid launched towards Satellizer, thinking quickly she leaped into the sky, her goal was to use Accel Turn to dodge the incoming blue clones.

"Accel Tur-

Before she could even finish her sentence, a tonfa head smacked into her jaw, the shock of the blow was immense and excreted so much force into the blow that her jaw went numb for a few seconds. Then one jabs her stomach, blood spewed out of her mouth and her body went limp as she fell to earth,

"_How…How did she_-"

She smacked the ground hard, her blood flew onto the cement ground, she was in utter shock, never has she faced someone like this before. But she was able the sit up, she blinked away the black spots that danced across her vision, and breathed deeply, she looks up and observes Ingrid.

"Please tell me your still conscious." Her voice dripped of sarcasm, A boy with blond hair ran towards Ingrid, his body moved in an urgent manner.

"Ingrid-senpai!" screamed the boy. She turns,

"Leo?"

"I heard what happened…so you're actually fighting?"

"This battle's soon to be over." Her gaze locks on Satellizer, who is now panting in long intervals, a red ribbon of blood flowed down her face.

"You can't possibly win now." She stated,

"Now that I have my Limiter, I'll activate Ereinbar Set and crush you with full force." The look in Ingrid's eyes showed that she was utterly transfixed with the battle, they looked cold and empty but there was a sinister intent lurking behind them. Satellizer stood back onto her feet and faced her opponents,

"_I…can't win…damnit_!"

"I'll give you one last chance Satellizer, If any first year will agree to be your Limiter, I'll wait for you to perform the baptism."

Ingrid looks up and announces herself to the first years,  
"How about it, first years?!"

"Is there ANYONE who wants to be her Limiter!."

Satellizer knew deep down that she was alone in this fight, no one dared tried to be her Limiter, people coward away from in fear, no one looked at her as a friend, her reputation was unforgettable, but she never liked company,

"Hm, Seems like you're not very popular."

"Let's finish this!" Ingrid got in her fighting stance, and so did her Limiter, Leo, Satllizer did as well before,

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!"

Jean slammed to a halt, his breath was labored and sweat started to flow down his face, Everybody looked towards his direction and fell silent. Jean walked towards Satellizer with his eyes trained on her, his stare was burning with conviction and bravery, but deep down he felt that this was one of the worst mistakes he'll do in his life.

"_I'm going to regret this_."

He stood behind Satellizer's shock and bewildered expression, and locked eyes with her sapphire blue ones.

"I'll be Satellizer's Limiter!" His voice echoed through the courtyard, it was filled with truth. His expression was straight forward and reminisced of a soldiers, but within Jean he was battling his conscious.  
"_Why am I doing this_?"

Jean sees Ingrid smile, her lips look like a fox's smile,

"I actually didn't think someone would volunteer, but let's makes this clear, If you become her Limiter, you will be siding with the one who's breaking school rules. Are you ready for that?"

Jean stared into Ingrid's eyes, he smirked,

"I don't intend to break the school rules, But, I will stand beside Satellizer-senpai, I'm not going to watch you destroy her. Besides, He pauses and mischievously smiles back towards Ingrid,

"I never liked following the rules." Ingrid snorts through her nose,

"Fine, start the baptism."

Satellizer mouth opens in shock,

"_Why_!?"

Jean walks up to Satellizer, he notices her shocked expression and snickers,

"_Look at her face, priceless_."

His expression changes in an instant, his eyes turn to a shade of light brown, depending on where you stand. His gaze is fierce and strong,

"Look Satellizer-senpai, I understand this means nothing to you, but, I want to help you, I can't watch this anymore."

Jean didn't realize it but he almost spilled his guts out right then and there, he was too fuckin honest. He opens his mouth to say something but the words die in his throat. He's now a couple feet in front of Satellizer, not knowing what to do Jean proceeds to stand in her personal space, his lips frown in confusion,

"Ok, well uh… perform the baptism." He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his cheek, blood started to flow up to his cheeks, Jean sees Satellizer jump, her expression turning childish once again, she even looked scared and embarrassed, her lips quirking together in a meeker frown.

"No I won't."

Jean's appalled to hear it, he shouts,

"Why-why not?" His eyebrow were raised and his face looked confused, suddenly he scowls and shouts at her with a tight fist,

"Do you understand! You won't win if you don't have a Limiter! Do you really hate me that much?!" He last couple words come out slow and steady, putting empathize on the words "that much". Satellizer crossed her arms over her midsection, she averts her eyes away from Jean and stares at the floor. She whispers,

"Dirty…"

Jean had to strain himself to hear her,

"It feels DIRTY! I hate the way it feels, almost like it's rubbing my body!" Jean expression turns to shock and his mouth opens wide,

"Dirty?" he whispers, Jean couldn't help but notice Satellizer's sweet childish voice, but he saw the tears form at the ends of her eyes, and instantly disregarded his thoughts.

"I don't like the Ereinbar Set too, just the feeling of anyone touching my body…I hate it! HATE IT!" She turns her back to Jean, he jumps up and tries to make sense of the situation but he couldn't, He raised an eyebrow,

"Sooo… forming an Ereinbar Set is that perverted? He scratches the back of his neck and frowns,

"No! She has it all wrong. Well, we do share all five of our senses so it's not like I can say that… but it's more like… falling in love." Ingrid clarified everything, but Jean was confused, he notices Satellizer blush, his face heats up as he realizes,

"_Falling in LOVE_?"

Suddenly, "Leo! Ereinbar Set!"

"Understood! "

Jean jumps onto his feet, and frantically watches Satellizer get into her fighting stance, she leaps towards Jean but is unfortunately caught in the Freezing field, her body hits the ground with a thud. His eyes snap to Ingrid who's now charging to attack Satellizer,

"It is over Satellizer!"

Jean's body moved on its own accord, he ran in between the two Pandoras and raised his hand, A blue Freezing blast smacked into Ingrid locking her in place, She screamed and jumped back to her Limiter. The field dissipated and vanished, Jean had no idea how he activated the field.

"He used Freezing without performing a baptism?!"

"We should have been going after him from the start!"

Ingrid started to close the gap between them in seconds, Jean panicked but clenched his teeth and stepped into a fighting stance, his palms opened outwards,

"_WHY THE HELL I'M I FIGHTING_!? _She's stronger than me! I don't even stand a chance_!"

Jean started sweat profusely, and his heart rate increased ten fold, he knew his chances of win were slim to none,

"Damn." He whispers.

She raises weapon to strike him, his eyes dilate and his body refuses to move,

"_I'm going to die_!"

If you blinked you would've missed it, Satellizer zoomed in front and slash Ingrid, leaving a minor laceration on her arms, she jumped back and sneered at Satellizer, Jean made a sigh of relief, he relaxed his body and smiled at Satellizer, before

"You…BITCH…ARE YOU TRYING TO HUMILATE ME!" Her Limiter came running to her side, "Ingrid –senpai are you alright?"

"Fine Leo, but this bastard is going to get it!"

Satellizer just squinted her eyes and charged towards Ingrid, they clashed and slashed at each other, their bodies moved in unimaginable speeds, their strength ripped apart cement and brick, without leaving a scratch on them. Jean raised an eyebrow,

"Why is Ingrid so worked up?" he whispers.

"That's because they call her, The Guardian of Order." Jean turned to see Ganessa Roland, oddly enough he wasn't pissed off to see her, she explaines to Jean the meaning of her name,

"Among Pandoras, she is a master of putting aside her emotions for the rules."

"Ganessa?!" It was Armin, she waved and smiled towards her Limiter, Jean lips turned into an aggressive frown,

"What do you know about her?"

Jean saw the look in her eyes, he seemed to have struck nerve, she closed her eyes and explained,

"It all happened last year, when I was still a Freshmen. The Untouchable Queen had just transferred in.

_Flashback to one year ago_

"_They held a simulated Carnival as practice for the first years_"

In a near forest a massacre of bloody bodies are laid out in the muddy battlefield, countless Pandoras blood spilled across the ground as the rain mixed in with their bodies, one lucky to be alive Pandora crawls to an tree, she holds her side and tries to stop the bloody gash from oozing to much blood, this was Ganessa Roland, her nails dug into the ground and she hauled herself up, leaving behind a blood trail.

"_A Type-S Nova appeared on the grounds during field exorcises_."

She looks up and sees a Pandora with short blonde hair, her Volt Weapons activated and ready to fight,

"Marine-senpai." She mutters, her lungs automatically start to burn, just from saying her name.

"_A disposal squad finished off the Type-S afterwards, but, they were to late to save Marine-senpai._"

A military helicopter search light shines down on the Pandora Ingrid, in her arms is the deceased Marine, her body limp and lifeless, Ingrid couldn't move. She was too numb to move.

_Present day_.

Jean feels slightly sorry for Ingrid, but his face was angered and enraged, he was starting to feel that undying passion that he sees in Eren Jaeger,granted the boy was an emotional child and was more dense then a rock, Jean however was not. He clenched his fist and looked at the ground. Ganessa looked saddened but she continued,

"Ingrid –senpai and Marine-senpai were abandoned, their fellow classmates retreated from the Nova, But, I think Ingrid-senpai thought that if she was stronger, she wouldn't have lost her best friend." A nearby smashing sound dragged their attention back to the battle,

Satellizer was on the floor, knocked off balance by Ingrid,

"LEO!"

"Understood! Freezing!"

He activated the field and caught Satellizer dead in the middle, Jean raises his hand an emits his own blue Freezing field,

"I don't think so!" he shouts.

Ingrid and Leo are caught in the blue Freezing field, she's shocked and immediately feels the powerful effects, she looks down at the blue area,

"That's impossible! That boy's Freezing Power is inhuman! It's almost like the Nova's power!"

Somewhere in an adjacent window Atia Simones squints her eyes towards Jean, very curious to find out his name.

"Who is that first year boy?"

Half of the courtyard is glowing neon blue as Jean activates his Freezing Field, Ingrid panics and looks to her Limiter,

"Forget about Freezing! Get me out Leo, Satellizer's coming!"

"I'm trying!" Leo frantically shouts. He hears a strange noise from above and looks, Satellizer was hurtling down towards him, her knee cape makes contact with his chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

"LEO!" Ingrid screams for her Limiter, but the boy was out cold or hurt badly.

Satellizer used her Accel turn and charged towards Ingrid, still trapped in the field, Ingrid sees her and resorts to her last option.

"ACTIVATE PANDORA MODE!"

Her body releases a wave and sends Satellizer backwards, she lands on her feet like a cat and covers her eyes, Ingrid started to glow blue, her hair started levitating upwards, she started to walk towards Satellizer, her feet cracking through the cement, Jean was shocked and confused on how she was able to move before,

"Jean! In Pandora Mode she can still move!" screamed Armin,  
"It doesn't matter if she has a Limiter!" finished Sasha.

"Nice to know!" he could barely talk through his grunted teeth,

Jean could see Ingrid's eyes, the seemed to glow orange, he saw something crazy in them and visibly trembled, She charged and slashed upwards at Satellizer, knocking her off her feet from the force. She screams

"I won't abandon my comrades no matter what!" It is the utmost importance that you obey your commander! Those who abandon people like Marine and trample regulations…I cannot overlook that!" She slices the air and sends a crushing wind blast at Satellizer, knocking her off her feet and sending her hurtling backwards. Satellizer couldn't sit up, her body was swore and bruised, Ingrid was towering over her, ready to strike, She raised her blade and prepared her final blow.

Jean's eyes dilated, his heart started to skip beats, the world went into slow motion, and Jean's mind snapped into action,

"_I know what to do now, but I just hope this works_"

"_Dear God! I must be turning suicidal!_"

Jean sprinted towards the incoming blade, the blade seemed to move slower than him, he leaped between the two Pandoras and-

CLAP!

The echo of the sword rings throughout the area, Jean opened his eyes and gazed upon his action. The bladed side of the tonfa was caught in between Jean's palms, he channeled his strength and snapped the blade,

CRACK!

He extended both his arms in front of himself and forced as much energy he could into Ingrid. Her body locked still and she slammed onto the cement with a thud. Jean clenched his teeth as he excreted more Freezing power into the field, his muscles burned but he mustered the strength needed,

"Ingrid-senpai…Do you really think Marine threw her life away?"

She shouts through her clenched teeth,

"You never met Marine. You don't know a DAMN THING ABOUT HER!"

"I agree, I don't know a thing about her, but… , I know for DAMN sure that she didn't throw her life away. Just hear me out!"

"Marine-senpai died like a true Pandora, A Pandora worthy of respect." Continued Jean.

Ingrid thrashed about, her body convulsed but she couldn't stand,

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted and screamed, Jean ignored her and his expression saddened,

"Just…like my sister."

There a long pause before,

"His name…his last name is Kirschstein!" shouted Satellizer,

Ingrid locked eyes with Jean,

"No.. your sister… was Annabeth!"

Jean nodded his head and, his face turned depressed and conflicted, before Ganessa walked into the fray,

"You know Ingrid-senpai, I agree with Jean,"  
"Who are you?!"  
"One of the first years that Marine-senpai let escape. I believe Marine-senpai wanted to protect as many of us as possible, even when she was alone.

The pitter patter of rain drops drenched the courtyard, Jean releases the Freezing field and relaxes, Ingrid looks at him and wonders if her actions were justified,

"Ingrid…cared for them… she…fulfilled her duty." Her words came out slow and heavy, almost if each word tore open her heart, she started cry, her sobs were low and disheartening, Satellizer realizes that the fight was over. She proceeds over to Ganessa, her face devoid of emotion,

"You came to say thank you? I just needed to tell Marine-senpai sooner or later, sooo don't thank me."

Ganessa turned on her heel and walked to her room, Satellizer turned towards Jean, he was kneeling down in front of her, a hand on her shoulder and his head bowed down.

"Look Ingrid-senpai… Please don't forget what Marine did, she died an honorable death."

Ingrid brushed the tears from her eyelids and looked into Jean's golden eyes, Jean smiled the best he could, but it turned fierce in mere seconds, his head snaps towards Leo,

"Leo!" His voice deep and commanding like a captain's.

Leo snaps to attention and straightens his body,

"Yes?"  
Take Ingrid back to her room, stay with her for awhile…Understood!?"

"Ye-yes sir!" Jean let go of her shoulder and stood to his full height, he didn't fail to catch the yes sir from Leo, he smiles and walks over to Satellizer,

"Uh…Satellizer-senpai?"

She turns, her gaze no longer deadly and aggressive but childish. Jean gives her a smug grin,

"Thanks for saving me back their. That's twice now you've saved me."

Satellizer averts her eyes, Jean sees the blush on her cheeks before she whispers,

"You saved me too, thank you."

Jean smug grin got even more grand, his white teeth almost sparkled, he watched as she walked off to her dorm. He sighed heavily before walking off to his room,

"Another long ass night…god help me." He released an exaggerated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Meanwhile in Erwin's Smith's elite division, the Survey Corps, He investigates a strange phenomenon involving a handful of male students in West Genetics_.

He walks into a completely white laboratory, scientific utensils of every variety, ranging from beakers to Bunsen burners, and countless others. Scientist from all over the globe work in a quiet trance, completely oblivious to the Commander's presence. The lab itself was immense, One floor with multiple levels and rooms, machines with the only purpose to destroy were flickering and flashing, towards the back of the lab Erwin notices sparks fly, he assumed it was a malfunction but he ignored it,

"They'll handle it." And enters a room,

He enters the only room in the entire lab that had a different color, tan. There were a bookshelf to the left, a desk with a mountain of dossier folders, a name plate on the desk that reads, Hange Zoe. Erwin notices the neon blue boots that were crisscross on the desk in a nonchalant manner, he raises an eyebrow and walks closer to the desk, siting in the chair was a short man, in his late 20s, jet black hair and a placid expression on his face, he wore the traditional 3D maneuver gear uniform, which was comprised of Neon boots mixed with dark blue, black straps the went from the legs all the way to the shoulders, twisting and turning around the body, this all factors into 3D maneuver movement, because when the operator twist or shifts his weight their body moves in 3 dimensions. White pants that were under the straps, sliver buckles towards the upper thigh of his leg, an light blue fabric ontop of his pants that's connected to his black belt and covers his crouch, the straps as well connected to the belt. He wore a white shirt with a buckle across his upper abdomen, and the traditional Survey Corps Leather Jacket, Dark blue, with an emblem of a white and black wing crossing through the middle. It can be seen on the chest pocket and the back of the jacket, including dark ebony gloves on each hand.

Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Rivaille what are you doing in Hange's seat?"

Rivaille snorted before,

"I'm keeping the lunatic's seat warm Smith, what do you think?" Rivaille toke his shoes off his desk and looked Erwin in the eye, his expression almost devoid of emotion, his voice low and quiet.

"You got her message?" he questioned.

"Yeah…she said it was urgent… where is she anyway?"

"Hmph. Hell if I know."

They fell into an uneasy silence, they waited patiently for Hange, until

"ERWIN I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE!"

Hange Zoe bashed into her office, she bee lined straight to her desk, she pushed Rivaille off her chair, he flung his arms and slammed into the ground with a thud. Hange grabbed 7 transparent tablets, she looked a Rivaille and smiled,

"Levi…what are you doing on the floor, aren't you a germaphobic?

Levi's face contorted into a sneer, but no words came out, Hange's expression changes instantly, and looks back at Erwin,

"Smith follow me to the computer room, I've got something you might be interested to see."

Erwin raised an eyebrow and followed Hange out the doors, she walked with an urgent pace, he struggled behind her but managed to keep up. Curious, Erwin starts to ask,

"What's so important Doctor Zoe that you had to send a transport to Japan to pick me up?"

"It involves West Genetics Commander."

Erwin shut his mouth the instant he heard the name,

"_This can't be good_." Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt his insides squirm in protest, Rivaille was walking adjacent to him, they exchanged a look of concern.

"This can't be good." Levi mutters,

"I agree." Countered Erwin.

There was a long pause before,

"I believe this could be are breakthrough for battling the Novas."

The two men exchange a glance, and proceed into a dark room. The room was lit up by HoloScreens, blue lines of information whizzed across the screens, They stop and look at the middle screen, Hange has one of her glass see through tablets ready to perform a presentation.

"If you guys remember Annabeth Krischtein, then you remember the name we called her condition,"  
"Stigma body." Answered Levi, bored and disinterested.

"Exactly…now," Hange taps onto her tablet using a stylist pen and drags a piece of information to the screen.

"These are her readings…now look at her younger brother's, Jean's."  
"I know Hange, I've seen the readings…there quite strange." Retorts Erwin,

"Now we know that these two share the same Stigma body condition, we hypothesize that it's due to their genetic similarities but look at this…" she grabs another tablet and repeats her movements,

"This is from a student named Eren Jaeger… first year at West Genetics."

Erwin squints his eyes at the screen, the boys reading were off the charts,

"Hange! This boy may-"

"No _CAN_ Smith, he can activate Pandora mode just from these readings,"

Erwin and Levi's eyes grow wide,

"Its seems to be triggered by emotion…like anger, frustration, sadness, and so on."

"But…but no boy has ever been seen using that power, for Christ's sake he doesn't even have Stigmas."  
"That baffles me Commander,"  
Zoe's assistant passes another tablet,

"Now, here's another completely different student, his name Marco Bodt… notice anything familiar?"  
Levi steps up and observes the reading, he spots something he recognizes and jabs an index finger towards the screen,

"If I'm not mistaken, these readings usually come from an "Accel Only" Pandora…am I right?"

"Yes, meaning if triggered, this boy can generate Accel Turn!"

"Amazing!" mutters Erwin,

Hange goes through the rest of the students files, a boy named Reiner Brown possessed strength equivalent to that of a fist type Pandora, Bertholdt Fubar possessed the same ability as Jean Kirschtein, his Freezing was off the charts, Connie Springer was another Accel Turn user, his readings were up there with a third year Pandora, Armin Arlert had Freezing as well, just like Jean, but Armin's seems to untapped. Lying dormant, he's currently linked to Ganessa Roland.

Erwin was astounded by the evidence that was displayed in front of him, scenarios started to play out in his mind, this was too good to be true, if not, then he needed to grab this opportunity and use it to humanity's advantage. He turns to his right hand Captain, he asks Levi,

"Captain Levi I'm assigning you a new mission."  
"Oh goodie." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I want you to go to West Genetics and gather whatever information you can on these students, if you can, try and convince them to join the Survey Corps, And personally train those few students, along with Keith Shadis. I know you're not very good with kids, but you're the only one I trust for this mission. Everyone else is indisposed.  
"I'll try Erwin , but I do have my doubts,"  
"I understand. Hange!"

She turns towards her Commander,

"Pack your bags, you're going to Japan."

She smiled, "Yes sir!"

"You too Levi, and that's an order."  
"Understood sir!"

_A Few months later_,

The new line of male cadets stand shoulder to shoulder in the disclosed location miles away from West Genetics, Marco to Jean's left and Eren Jaeger to his right, he sweats profusely as the sun beats down on his light tan skin, it's been 3 months since Jean attended this school and he's already made a reputation for himself, he stayed close to Satellizer as much as he could talking about needless things like school, or treating her as if she was a girl he fancied. Which was true. Their friendship was rocky and slow, but Jean was starting to open up to her and so was she, Satellizer still refuses to have Jean as a Limiter, and he's alright with that, he was just glad to have a friend like her. When he finally told her about him joining the 3D squad, Satellizer hugged him hard, the air was squeezed from his lungs, she pleaded

"I don't want you to go." her voice sorrowful and depressed, Jean gave her a reassuring smile,

"I'll be back before you know it! Oh! and make sure to save me some of those burgers." He winks and smiled, like the cocky little shit he was. He laughs, knowing Satellizer's inhuman desire for burgers,

"I'll try Jean. But you know me."She giggles quietly,

"Honestly I don't." he snickers, their was pause as she realized Jean's angle,

"When I come back I want to know about your past Satellizer."

Her eyes dilate, and she starts sulking. Jean wished he had the guts to touch her chin and lift her face up, so he could make eye contact with and tell her that it was okay if she wasn't comfortable explaining, instead he steps close to her and gently touches her shoulder.

"I understand, its an uncomfortable topic."

"No it's just-"  
He hears the bus hunk, and turns.

"Gotta go!'

"Bye Jean."

"Yeah!" he waves back to her, the smile he saw on her face was engraved into his retinas.

Keith Shadis, training instructor screams a short anecdote about the life they'll have.

"WE WILL BREAK YOU DOWN AND MOLD INTO THE BEST LIMITERS OUT THERE! BECAUSE NOW ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS SACKS OF SHITS ARE GOING TO BE THROWN INTO THE MOST RIGOROUS TRAINING YOU'V EVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE!"  
Spit spews out of Keith's mouth, his bold head shinning to a blinding degree, his empty void eyes stare into Jean's.

"_This is going to be hell_."


	5. Chapter 5

5 months of rigorous training, 5 damn months of survival of the fittest, 5 months of adapt to survive.

Jean and Armin propelled through the forest, using as little gas as possible in the 3DM gear. The air hit Jean's face, giving him a sense of freedom. Every time he used his 3D maneuver gear Jean felt like a superhero, almost everyday he was defying the laws of nature on his whim. Humans weren't made to fly. He turns to his partner Armin, his neon blue trainees uniform shined in the sunlight, the look in his eyes was determined and aggressive, for Armin anyway. He notices and turns to his partner and nods his head,

"You now the plan Armin?" asked Jean.

"I remember, don't worry Jean, I won't fail." His expression changed to conviction, Jean nodded back and faced the direction he was speeding in. The trees whizzed by Jean in a strange blur, his grip on the handles tightening,

"I hope this works," mutters Jean.

They break through forest and enter a clearing, Jean and Armin hook themselves onto a stable branch to stand on, Jean lands first, followed by Armin, the wind blows his bangs giving him a fierce atmosphere and look. He kneeled beside Jean and scanned the immediate area in silence,

"See anything out of the ordinary?" Armin questions.

"Nope, not a damn thing." He evaluates the area as well, looking for signs of 3DM gear evidence, gas trails, the sounds of hooks shooting, anything that would expose the enemy's position.

"It's quiet." Armin answers

"Too quiet, that's what's scares me." Retorts Jean.

The only thing they hear are the sounds of birds creping to their mates, and the steady spring breeze, the hairs on their necks are stand straight and their heart rates start in increasing,

"Connie and Marco could be using Accel Turn through the trees, masking their sound with the speed?"

Jean nods his head no, "I doubt those two would use their powers like that, they might be going after Reiner, Bert and Eren." Jean presses his finger and thumb and cups his chin, deducing his theory. He can see Armin's hands clench the handles tightly, his guess,

"Anxiety Armin?" He turns and scratches his cheek,

"You have no idea."  
Jean smirks,

"Use that to your advantage, it will keep you on your toes."

Armin gives Jean a broken smile, before Jean spots a gas trail on the opposite side of the clearing, he

"Company!" His tries to whisper but it comes out loud and urgent,

"Right! How many do you see?"

Jeans squints his tawny eyes and focuses on the trail of gas, he notices one,

"Just one person, odd."

Armin prepares to launch himself, he turns,

"Should we pursue?"

Jean contemplates as he watches the trail speed across the clearing, He makes up his mind,

"Yes,but, Armin I want you to pursue." He points towards the trail, Armin gives him a disapproving smile,

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah I do. Sorry Armin, but I'm going to lure the other man out."

"You sure Jean?" He looks into his eyes, Jean was in command and he felt that at that exact moment, he nods his head.

"If it's more than one person than I'll distract them, while you pursue whoever that guy is."

"I'm trusting you Jean." He steps to the edge of the branch and looks at him one last time, Jean nods his head, The look of a born captain in his eyes.

"I know…I just hope it's not Reiner or Eren. Meet back here if you knock out your target. I'll give a signal to show if I need you."

"How will I know the signal?"  
"Just pay close attention to the sky, remember what the color my Freezing looked like."  
Armin's eyes shift to the ground as he thinks,

"Neon blue." He mutters,

"Bingo. Now go!"

Armin launches his hooks into two trees a short distance from their location, if he presses the gas all the way he might catch the enemy. He jumps and lurches forwards, the maneuver gear doing it's job. Jean watched the trees intently for anything out of the ordinary, He sees a shadow suddenly been lines towards Armin, who was now closing the gap between the enemy. His eyes dilate, and prepares to shoot his hooks,

"_Gotcha_."

5 agonizing months have passed. Jean had no idea what he got himself into. After the 3D Maneuver gear test, lead by Keith Shadis, A captain by the name of Rivaille, also known as Levi took control of his training. Captain Levi literally pulled Jean aside and told him about his special Freezing power. He even informed him about putting together a squad, he personally was going to train Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer and Armin Arlert. Once the teens assembled Levi told them about their training regiment, it was going to be ruthless and unforgivable, but this would all pay off in the long run. He told them, "Fight to survive." In his eyes he believed that each one of these students had to prove themselves, to see if they could _become_ humanity's next "hope." He lift the group of teens in the woods, his assignment, to survive in the woods for 2 weeks. And with that he zoomed off into the opposite distance, he lift the teens with only the clothes on their backs. He watched and observed from the trees, one of Levi's many skills was stealth, so he was able to monitor and calculate. This whole _test_ brought out the worse in people, Jean and Eren were at each other's throats, starvation was a killing factor in this test. If it wasn't for Reiner's brute body and strength the two would have killed each other, also, if he hadn't confronted the group about their problem then surely they would've all die. From that day on they worked as a team, seemingly Jean had some trouble with this, he would always protest about who he was paired with to fetch water or food. He learned to accept and move on. After their two weeks Levi descended down from the trees, he figured that the kids proved themselves into learning the truth, and, earning a little respect from Levi. He told them about their unique powers, and how he was sent to train them first hand by the leader of the Survey Corps, mixed and shocked expressions came from the 104 Limiter Squad, as he officially dubbed them. He soon trained them in varies fields like hand to hand combat, 3DM moves, survival and dual bladed combat. He noticed a bond form between the teens, they had each other's backs at every turn. When Armin Arlert started to flatter in exercises and training, everyone would pitch in to help him push through. This all transpired in a time span of only 5 mouths, this also impressed Levi, he would also watch campfires. He listened closely as the squad talked and discussed and joked about the Pandoras that attended West Genetics, they would compare who was the hottest or who was the most powerful. Everyone grew quiet when Jean talked about Satellizer L Bridget's skills, Jean sounded on edge but astounded by her abilities, Levi's heard of The Untouchable Queen, and was slightly curious about her skills and her abilities in an actual NOVA battle. Comically relief usually swept the group, Connie was an expert at jokes, and supposedly peeping. He somehow knew all the areas where boys could get a glimpse of the naked Pandoras. Everyone was in awe, their jaws hung open in bewilderment, Levi grinned, for the first time in what seemed forever, knowing how foolish these teens were. "Stupid Brats." He muttered. Their window of training was coming to a close, it wasn't finished nonetheless but it was far from over. Levi a couple days back got a message saying that the students needed to return back to campus and finish their educational agenda. Keep in mind, that while being in isolation from technology Levi was still able to teach the students, they didn't really have a classroom per say, but he was still able to inform them about history, tactics, Pandora science, physics, biologically, you name it. Levi was the "Man worth an Thousand Men." He was an idol, a star, hero, whatever you want to call him. But he wasn't deliberately to be famous, he preferred to be "under the radar". Before they returned to West Genetics Levi wanted to test and see how much the students absorbed through his training. He decided to have a mock Carnival, it was a choice to be alone or pair up. Everyone paired with the person who they could relate to in skill wise and ability wise. Jean preferred Armin, knowing that he wasn't the strongest of people, but Jean had faith in his intelligence and abilities. He liked to be informed before making decisions. Jean was becoming more of a leader at each passing day. His felt comfortable in the shoes of being a captain. He also started to bond even more closely to his peers, especially Marco Bodt. The two were almost fused to the hip, everywhere he went he had Marco by his side, the two were inseparable.

Jean pressed the gas and pursued the shadow, the trees seemed to block out the yellow light from the sun, concealing the identity if the shadow. He switched to individual hooks, he used momentum and less gas to swing through the trees, almost like a pendulum from right to left. His teeth were clenched in concentration, he was officially in the zone, His mind making quick and precise calculations. He switched back to two, once he closed the gap between him and his target, He noticed the brown hair that was ruffling through the wind, he smirked, knowing full well who it was.

"_I'm coming to get you Jaeger_."

Jean was a couple yards apart behind Eren, he needed to press the gas to catch him. Eren turned his head, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Jean pursued him, seconds past before Jean sees a mischievous smile on Eren's face. He eyes dilate knowing deep down that something's wrong.

"_Why is that idiot smiling_?!"

"No it can't be-

Out of the corner of Jean's left ear he hears a whissing sound, He's in hot pursuit of Eren and dosen't plan to stop. He turns, the world slows down for the split second, Jean's eyes fully contract as he sees Reiner intercepting him, in a couple seconds Reiner was going to ram into Jean. He body straightens in fear, he prepares his muscles for the incoming impact, it pointless to stop.

"_It was a set up_!"

CRASH!

Jean's eyes close on reflex, as his body hurls towards the ground, his body snaps fickle branches as he crashes into them. He twirls and twirls, his sense of balance totally inverted. He braces for impact, his mind in utter shock.

SMACK!

Jean's muscles relax, he feels the swelling immediately and winces, blood is still bounding in his ears as he opens his eyes, black spots dance across his vision, as his mind racks around what happened. He shakes his head seconds after, he breaths evenly, in, and out. He supports his body up with his arms and staggers onto his feet, he presses the palm of his hand to his head, and blinks.

"That fall wasn't too bad." He chuckles quietly.

He removes his hand and surveys the area,

"Damn Reiner!" he clenches his fist as he hisses through his teeth.

He hears a hearty low laugh come from above,

"HA HA!" Someone chants,

Reiner comes to a halt when he lands a couple feet in front of Jean, he smirks and strolls up to him, almost if he won the day. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Reiner's voice is deep and husky, he pulls two fingers out and shows Jean how many times he's fooled him. Jean smirks back, his ego elevated, knowing he outsmarted Reiner. "You won't fool me again Jean."

"Oh let's hope so." He retorts, Jean quickly moves the handles to the blade boxes to his side, in one swift movement he crosses his arms and locks in a blade and slides them out, causing sparks to fly out of the box. These blades weren't really the specially designed "Kenn" blades used by real Limiters. Kenn Blades are specially designed blades that can cut through NOVA armor, they glow neon blue because the blades are made from a special metal that can cut things down to the molecular level, just by the flick of a switch. The down side to this, is that the blades themselves deteriorate in a short period of time, requiring replacement blades. The ones Levi have equipped to the 3DM gears are blades that emit electricity, the metal can cut through skin to an alarming degree, but can gives a scratch. It emits a painful shock through the body. Giving the teens a sense of what it's like to be cut in battle, the shock isn't fatal and only last seconds, but if hit enough times can knock a person out.

Jean gets into his stance, his legs spread out from his left and right, his knees bending slightly. The grips on his blades tighten in till his knuckles turn white. Reiner does the same and clicks in the electric blades, he slides them out and walks a couple feet towards Jean. Jean smiles, knowing that this is a fair fight, he might be able to take him down. "_I'm just worried about Armin that's all."_

"This is a fair fight Reiner, be prepared." He smirks, and moves his arms to his sides, slightly opened and ready to attack. Reiner smiles back before, "I don't think so horse face!" Jean looks up, his muscles tighten as he sees Eren falling down onto his position, Jean eyes dilate, he bends backwards and flips. Jean moves fluently and gets back into his stance, Eren straightens his back and Reiner's by his side ready to attack.

Jean clenches his teeth, he had no idea that these two would make up such a plan, Eren points his blade at Jean and smiles,

"Divide and Conquer." He states.

Jean adrenaline starts to pump through his veins, he swears that his teeth might crack. Eren whined himself up like a spring and launched towards Jean. Jean crosses his blades in at perpendicular angel, protecting his face.

CLASH!

Sparks fly as Eren comes into contact with his blade, they push and press against each other, gritting their teeth, trying desperately to get the upperhand. Jean succeeds and pushes Eren away, Eren slides backwards, and Jean charges. He swings his blades and enters a frenzy with Eren. They block, parry, and dodge, reading each other's movement.

"_He sticks to his right side_." Jean observes, "_Let's switch it up_."

Jean swings to Eren's right, he flips backwards, lands and charges toward Jean. Eren brings both his blades and swings to Jean's left, he side steps past the swing, Eren's right side is exposed. He winds up his right arm, but hears a scream. Reiner's in the air, about to come down on him. Thinking on the balls of his feet, Jean jumps back. His feet slide across the ground, his uses his hand to stop himself. Jean takes a breather and observes his opponents.

"_Damn, I've got to step it up_."

He flexes his arms out to his sides, preparing himself for another attack. He charges towards the duo, and so do they.

A block,

A parry,

A slash,

A block,

A parry,

A slash,

Eren swings both his blades towards Jean, He blocks, but he uses his blades to break his defense. Eren staggers forward, leaving his back exposed, Jean sees his opportunity and swings both his blades across Eren's back. His body convulses and twitches as he muscles tighten. He falls to the ground and doesn't get up, his body was aching. A hit from one of the electric Kenn blades was equivalent to that of a taser gun. Eren wasn't going to get up any time soon, Jean focuses back on Reiner, who now has a furious expression on his face. His teeth clenched in anger,

"_That's right big man, get angry_!" Jean smirks, Reiner charges towards him, Jean does the same. Their close now, Reiner brings his arms up to strike Jean's chest, he does not. At the last minute Jean rolls to the right of Reiner, he jumps and shoots his hooks into the direction of Armin. He glances out of the corner of his eyes, and smiles.

"Better luck next time Reiner!" He turns and head back towards the trees, he pressed the gas as hard as he could, his fingers aching to the bone. He doesn't bother to look back, Jean was an expert at vertical maneuvering, Reiner wasn't bad but, Jean was better. He zooms forward until he hears,

"FREEZING!"  
"That's Armin!" he shouts.

He breaks out of the tree, his eyes behold a battle. Jean's eyes automatically snap to Armin who was emitting a Freezing field and trapping Marco in the middle. Levi and Hanji Zoe, a Medical expert found a way for Armin to use Freezing without an Erienbar set, it involved a lot of channeling energy through the body, or it was triggered by emotions. Jean eyes glanced behind Armin and saw Bertholdt emitting his own Freezing field and catching Connie in the middle as well. He turns, shoots his hooks behind Marco, reels himself in and-

SLASH!

Cuts right across Marco's back, his body convulses and hits the floor, while Armin releases the field. Jean rolls back onto his feet, his body jumping off the ground slightly. He turns towards Armin,

"We're going to take out two birds with one stone." He makes a two with his fingers. "I'm guessing you have a plan then Jean?"

The two walked shoulder to shoulder towards Bertholdt, who was holding the Freezing with Connie trapped in it.

"First we take out Bert,"

Jean charges towards Bert, he brings his arms to his right side and whines himself up, Bert turns slowly, his eyes dilating in terror as Jean comes into proximity of him, He slashes across Bert's chest.

CLASH!

Bertholdt falls to the floor as his body makes a thump, he curls into a feddle position and twitches as the electricity danced across his body, The field disappears, he turns towards Connie, who is now smiling, he hears,

"Jean remember Connie's an Accel Only type!" shouted Armin.

"Oh no you don't, FREEZING!"

Jean emits a field of his own, Connie was in mid stride before his body went stock still, the blue light emitting from the ground. Jean turns towards Armin, his teeth clenched. "Armin! Finish him!"

Armin charges towards Connie, he brings his swords up and

SLASH!

The finally blow is delivered across Connie's chest, he falls slowly and howls,

"NOOOO!"

He finally hits the ground with a thud, the battlefield grows eerie quiet before,

"GOTCHA!" Jean hears it before he sees it, Reiner slices Armin's back, he falls and hits the ground. Jean watches in terror as his partner falls, Reiner smirks and Jean clenches his teeth.

"YOU'LL REGERT THAT REINER!"

"Bring it!"

He sprints towards Reiner, as so does he. Jean swears that his teeth might crack. Suddenly the world seems to flow in slow motion, as Reiner swings both his blades across Jean's midsection, he bends his right knee to the ground, and bends his left knee, sliding under his blades. Reiner's eye contract,

"_I didn't know he could_- "

"AHHHHH!" His voice was in pain, Jean sliced his legs, Reiner hit the grass face first. He was lucky that it was a meadow, instead of mud. Jean gets back onto his feet, turns towards Reiner and grins.

"You almost had me there." Reiner looks back into his eyes his teeth together, shaking, he smiles.

"You've gotten handy with those blades." Reiner's voice is shaky from the jolt of electricity, the jolt ends and Jean offers a hand, Reiner accepts it. He helps up Armin as well, and everyone else soon staggers back onto their feet. Eren comes out of the tree line and helps Marco up, Armin runs up to him with a smile on his face,

"NICE ONE JEAN!" he grins,

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" He slaps Armin on the shoulder, he lurches forward but regains his balance. They start laughing loudly, exchanging a silent joke. Levi comes swinging into the meadow, he lands and walks up to Jean and Armin,

"Not bad, you shit heads did a pretty good job," Levi sounded disinterested as hell, but everyone could hear his gratitude, Jean and Armin smiled and straightened up,

"Thank you sir." They shouted in unison,

"Arlert, …I'm impressed…you held yourself out there longer then I expected."

Jean pats his back in a encouragement manner, Armin gives him a nice genuine smile.

"Thank you sir."

"And Kirschtein, good call back there, and nice swordsmanship."

"I learn from the best sir." Sucking up was intentional. Levi smirked,

"Damn right you are! Now gather round you brats. Daddy's got an announcement!" Everyone did as they were told and huddled around Levi, curious to find out what was so important.

"I just got word that you little shits are going back to West Genetics. Back your bags…you're going home." His voice sounded placid and bored, but everyone yelped in joy, boys started to hug each other, they started dancing and shouting. Jean smiled, an arm swung around his shoulder, it was Marco's.

"Can't wait to go home Jean?"

" You have no idea!" They laughed.

_Hours later _

The bus was pulling into West Genetics, Jean pressed his elbow to the window and rested his face on his knuckles. He watched as the pink leaves flowed across the wind, almost if it was a dream. It was beautiful and angelic, time seemed to flow at a different pace because before he knew it the bus pulled into the drive way. He tuned out the chant of his fellow squadmates and daydreamed, his mind, preoccupied with Satellizer L Bridget's image, from her flowing blonde hair, to her vanilla skin, he honestly missed her face, her profusely blushing whenever he touched her hand or any part of her body, her appetite for burgers and her shy girly side. He honestly prayed to whatever god who was watching him to have Satellizer waiting at the front of the school. The bus halted to a stop, the hissing sound of the engine turning off.

"Alright you brats get off the bus!" shouted Levi, everyone exited the autobus in a discreet manner. Jean stepped across the threshold , he sucked in a lungful of Japanese air, all his doubts were discarded, the smell of Japanese cherry blossom filled his nose. Jean stood beside Marco, he suddenly saw Ganessa Roland run up to Armin, the two twirled in circles and fell to the floor, Ganessa pressed kisses to Armin's face, giving him coos,

"I missed you!"

"I missed you to Ganessa-senpai...but you're on…my crouch." Armin was holding in his scream, Ganessa jumped off and cupped his face.

"I'm so glad your back!"

"I know, thanks Ganessa-senpai!" Ganessa looks at Armin and blushes before, "You've…you've gotten some nice muscles Armin." She touched his chest and blushed tenfold, Armin scratched his cheek,

"I didn't realize." He sounded surprise and a tad bit relieved at the same time.

A girl with icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and was strangely small, marched up to Bert and Reiner, Jean concluded that that was Annie Leonhardt , she jumped up and hugged the two teens necks, Reiner and Bert loomed over Annie. Jean spotted an Asian girl with black eyes and a cold emotionless expression, her skin was pale, and her cute small lips were eye candy to Jean, she grabs Eren's hand, she pressed a kiss to his lips and looked completely relieved as she pushed his sleeve up and looked for scars,

"I'm so glad you're alright Eren!" she sounded like a mom protecting her child, this unsettled Jean,

"Jezz Mikasa, people are starring,"

"I don't care." The two began to make out in a elaborate in a elaborate display, Jean rolled his eyes,

"_How can a dense person like Eren Jaeger get a girl like that?" _

He admired her black silky hair and small pink lips, but then he realized what _he_ had, or what he wished he had. His mind pictured her blonde hair, her sapphire blue eyes, those nerdy square rimmed glasses she wore, and her shy expression every time he made a comment about her looks. He'll never admit this aloud, but, his heart broke. Everyone else had someone that cared for them, a Pandora that watched over them. Jean lips turned into a frown, as his head starts to downcast to the floor, he sighs quietly. Jean came to the conclusion that Satellizer wouldn't going show up,

"_I mean, why would she? knowing her, she probably wouldn't want to embarrasses herself_."

Jean sighed, at that moment he couldn't give two shits if Satellizer showed up, but deep down, at the bottom of his heart, he was disheartened. To hide it, Jean turned to Marco, with his optimistic smile. His eyes stared towards the school, something in them was sparkling with joy and happiness, Jean was confused, but also relieved.

"_I shouldn't be beating myself up over this._"

Marco swung his arm over Jean's shoulder, he winced under the weight of his arm, Marco smiled with excitement, Jean returned the smile with his own. The two laughed,

"So Jean, we're finally here!"

"I know, never thought it possible."

"Hmmm. You know what, First thing I'm gonna do, is take a long hot nice shower." He wooed and puckered his lips in enjoyment, Jean laughed, knowing how deprived they were from needless essentials.

Marco brought his arm back and started to sprint towards their dorm room, Jean realized something and screamed,

"Marco! Wash your uniform! Its mandatory to wear 24/7! Levi's orders!"

He turns and waves his right arm wildly,

"Alright! Just hurry up!"  
"I'll catch up! You go on ahead!"

Jean watched as his best friend ran with his tail between his legs, Marco bobbed and weaved past students in an impressive display of agility, he twirled past students who had bewildered expressions on their faces. Jean smiled, Marco was one piece of work. But that smile turned into a frown, as he realizes that Satellizer was never going to come say hi to him,

"She might've forgotten me." He whispers, the words coming out slow and heavy. Suddenly he hears,

"Jean Kirschtein?" He knew that voice, a slight British accent but sounded completely normal in his ears, it was serine and graceful, Jean head snapped up, he saw her. Her flowing blonde hair was blowing in the breeze, her blues were staring at the spot in front him, her arms were crossed as if she was nervous, and her face was flushed red. His mouth started to open in excitement and happiness, his brain shut off for a spilt second, Jean's motor skills were controlled by his heart for that brief period. He jogged over the Satellizer, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and spun her around in a circle. His heart soared and he laughed. When he finally let her go from his show of affection, Satellizer face was tomato red with embracement, Jean's brain started to function again, and then realized his mistake. His face mirrored Satellizer's, he slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead in a exaggerated manner. He stopped and looked at the floor and started to sulk, he mustered the will to speak.

"Im…Im… sorry…I forgot for a second that you hate being touched." He peeked up and saw the red blush on her cheeks, Satellizer was flustered beyond belief, she started to open her mouth, but then shut it. She looked into his eyes, Jean saw a shy little girl in her eyes, a girl who just experienced something she'll never forget. She opened her mouth,

"We…We…need to talk Jean." Jean's jaw dropped, curious as ever, he raised an eyebrow before Satellizer lunged and grabbed his wrist, she yanked him along in a abnormal pace. Jean mouth contorted into a look of confusion while Satellizer pulled him. In their midst they lift a confused crowd of students., wondering:

"Did that boy just hug Satellizer L Bridget?"

Satellizer literally dragged Jean to an unknown location, they weaved through corridors, came to a stair case and finally, onto a roof top. She let go the instant they stepped into the spring sun. Satellizer walked close to the edge of the roof top, Jean just stood awkwardly behind her and scratched his cheek. He can hear the steady breathing of Satellizer, every inhale and every exhale, a sweat dropped down his cheek, Jean was breaking out in a cold sweat. His mind going through a list of possiblites on _why_ Satellizer brought him up onto this roof.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile now,"

She turns, Jean can't really identify what the expression Satellizer was wearing, if anything, it looked like depression. She walks up to Jean, her eyes trained on his left hand, Jean raises an eyebrow. She stops and lunges towards Jean's left hand, she grabs it was both her hands and inspects it thoroughly. Her eyes scan every inch of Jean's hand, his mouth was opened in shock and confusion.

"_Come on Jean, say something! You haven't seen her in 5 months, say something that won't make you look like a complete dumbass!"_

"Satellizer-senpai your hair is-"

Jean was cut of when he felt arms wrap around his midsection, and Satelllizer's face press against his chest, Her cheek right above his heart. She indulged in Jean's warmth, feeling every precise muscle he's abtained during training. Jean blush was gone, his mouth hung open in confusion, Satellizer's hair pressed against his nose, he couldn't help but take a quick sniff of her hair. "_Strawberry…Her hair smells like strawberry."_ He closed his eyes for second, as his nose was filled with the sweet smell of her hair, he opens his eyes and looks down towards the young woman attached to his chest.

"I-I-I've missed you Jean."

Jean chuckled quietly, curious to find out the joke, Satellizer looked up into his eyes, Jean merely looks back and says,

"Me too." His voice calm and tranquil as ever.

"I haven't had anyone to eat lunch with lately." She sounded disappointed and sad, Jean looks at her concerned. "I'm sorry…But! Now that I'm here we can eat together." He was astounded by how much he was opening up to Satellizer, no one in Jean's entire life inflicts these kind of emotions beside her, the egotistical kid flew out the door whenever he was around her, he turned into a sweet boy with a crush. Jean realized his arms were stuck to his sides, he wished he could hug her back, but something was nagging him not to. So he obeyed, Satellizer pulled away from Jean, grabbed his hand and slowly presses it to her cheek. He blushed as he watched Satellizer rub her cheek against his hand, his heart started to pound in his ribcage as he observed the look of relief on her face. To Jean, Satellizer looked like a child, a child who was cherishing a toy or soft pillow and indulging herself in the texture. Jean's finger tips felt the velvety texture of her skin as she continued to brush his hand, it was incredibly soft, Jean was put into a trance for a brief couple seconds. Seconds started to feel like hours before she pulls away, he wished he could reach out and touch her face with _both_ his hands, not restricting it to one.

"As I thought…" Jean snaps out of his trance, her voice was low and barely above a whisper.

"You're…still okay. I think…" She places Jean's hand back to his side, her eyes don't make contact with his, they were moving from left to right almost if she was looking at the ground.

"I don't feel bad if it's you." Her voice serine and shy, Jean was confused but he curious as well, he's decides to keep his mouth shut and listen to her finish.

"You're are the first one, ever." A cloud seemed to block the sun for awhile, it soon lift and the shadow started to leave, reflecting Satellizer's blue sapphire eyes, Jean was transfixed by the shine that graced his presence.

"_Such beautiful eyes_."

Jean looked straight forward, his eyes locked onto hers, his lips pressed tightly together and his fist were slightly balled. His honesty got the better of him and he suddenly blurted out,

"You too." She gasp and a pink blush forms across her cheeks, she nervously shifts from foot to foot and turns her back to him, he proceeds,

"Ever since I met you senpai…I've never felt these feelings… in the pass I always thought these types of feelings were just fake…only heard of in fantasy tales. Until, well now." She gasped once again, sounding more flustered than before, Jean's eyes start to move to the floor. He frowned,

"_When have you've been such a sucker Jean_?"

"You can use Freezing?I mean=" her voice quivered for some reason.

"You can use Freezing even without an Ereinbar Set, right?" her voice shaky and quick.

"Yeah..Yeah of course!" responded Jean,

"My Captain taught me how to use Freezing whenever I need it." Jean scratched the back of his neck nervously, before he hears,

"I've been thinking this over for 5 months so….I'll make you mine."

Jean raised an eyebrow, what could she possibly be talking about?

"I'll make you…" she turns, her face meek and flushed pink,

"my Limiter!" she finishes her sentence, Jean was appaulled to hear those words, he smiled, his mouth opening wide with joy.

She pushes the loose strands of hair behind her ear, looking nervous as ever. She shuffles and fiddled with her fingers, like a nervous little girl, he smiles,

"_She looks adorable when she's shy_."

"I'll have you as my Limiter…but, we won't perform the baptism." She turns, Jean notices her blush increase in color, her feet press together and she rocks back and forth. Jean couldn't hold it in any longer, he walked up behind Satellizer and wraps his arms around her shoulders, he closes his eyes and indulges himself,

"I don't care about the stupid baptism senpai," His voice calm and composed,

"I'm just glad you finally said yes…. Now, I can finally protect you." Jean hears Satellizer furious stuttering, he could just imagine the look on her cute face. His heart swelled and all his worries seemed to float away like birds in the wind. She sighs, and touches his hands,

"Just, please… be gentle with me Jean." Her words ring in his mind, this was an order and he intended to follow it to the letter.

"Yes ma'am." His voice had an assertive edge, but still kept the gentle tone. "_YOU DID JEAN! YOU DID IT!_" _"You finally did something not stupid."_ He wanted to tell his subconscious to shut the hell up, but he decided not to spoil the moment.

Meanwhile a transport chopper drops off a new student from the outskirts of Tibet, her name Rana Linchen.

Rana is an 18 year old girl, about 5 foot 4, she has waist length purple hair that's braided into 2 ponytails. She has a unique purple tattoo on the outer corner of her left eye, her eyes match her hair color. Her attire comprises of a Tibetan heavy wool coat, she wears a brown backpack to accommodate the little things she has. She stands in front of the gates of West Genetics, in awe of the sheer mass of the school. Her mouth hanging open,

"WOW! This is West Genetics? Just look how big it is."

She proceeded through the gates, her eyes scanned from left to right,

"Look how wonderful this place is."

She stopped and admired the trees and buildings, her face shinned with optimism and joy. Knowing that this was the place she was going to find her chosen one.

"Just you wait…In do time…I'll find my soulmate!"

Meanwhile back on the roof with Jean,

He lets go of Satellizer's shoulders, she turns, the blush still on her cheeks. She walked past Jean and stopped right beside his shoulder, Jean raised an eyebrow,

"Would you mind eating lunch… with me…Jean?" she stuttered and fiddled with her uniform skirt.

He grins,

"I'll gladly sit with you. Its been a while since I had a burger."

Later in the cafeteria,

Satellizer picks a small two sitter table by the window, she tells Jean that she'll be ordering the food, he nodded his head and sat down. He pressed his knuckles to his cheek as he put his right arm on the table. Jean decided to look out the window, he smirked, knowing that he just did something incredible. He waited patiently for Satellizer to come back, she does, a tray is gently put onto the table, snapping Jean out of his trance.

"Here."

"Thanks," He looks at the food, his mouth seems to grow moist, its been awhile since he's seen food like this. She grabs one and unwraps the paper, she nibbles onto her burger, while Jean giggles at the sere number of burgers she brought. "_Her appetite still hasn't changed. Good. I wouldn't want it any other way_." There was at least 7 or eight burgers on the tray, Jean shook his head in a disapproving manner, a smile gracing his lips. She notices and stops,

"Jean?" He snaps out of trance and grabs a burger and starts eating, his taste buds or in nirvana, before he even comprehends, Jean destroyed his first burger and is onto the next the one, _"When have burgers taste so good?"_ He looks up, his cheeks resemble a chipmunk's.

"Yes?" He's able to make a coherent sentence, Satellizer blushes and tucks a strand hair behind her ear, her eyes linger on the floor.

"Are you…free…this afternoon?"

Jean lips press together as he swallows slowly, Jean raises an eyebrow but smiles, he honestly couldn't tell her that he was going to train with Armin, and Marco. Jean wasn't stupid, he knew a thing or two about girls. And they come first, friends come second. Its a disgusting concept but true.

"Yeah! I'm free this evening."

"Can you….- no nevermind…its stupid."

Jean could see the discomfort in Satellizer's face, her stuttering was a clear sign, her blush was growing pink, he was surprised to see this side of her, a side that was...open, words that could describe Satellizer weren't the ones he was seeing now, He thought she was a confident woman, who would get what she wants by force. But when it came to social confrontation she was shy,timid and always flustered. Jean was confident in himself, but he was nervous from time to time around her, but he believes that Satellizer's a person he needs to prove himself, to show he could protect her, not the other way around. To be even in her presence was a gift. She slammed her burger down on the table, she smashed both her hands down on the table, rocking it and unsettling Jean, and stood up from the chair, she looked intently into his eyes, but her expression was nervous. Jean had a feeling that Satellizer was going to scream at him, her eyebrow were quivering and her hands trembled,

"Tonight…I want you to come to my room!"

Jean's jaw dropped, this was unexpected.

"To…your room?" he repated,

She leaned even closer to Jean, a blushed creeped onto his cheeks, as his eyes unintentionally notice Satellizer's impressive breast jiggle,his young mind was having a field day at the moment.

"Understood!?" Her voice was shaky, and Jean snapped out of his trance.

"Yes-yes ma'am!"

_Later,_

Jean and Satellizer's conversation ended with them parting ways and going back to their respected dorms, Jean's mind was jumbled up in confusion. His brain working hard to piece together the enigma of why she would invite him to her room. Jean washed up, changed into a clean 3D maneuver gear uniform, strapped his 3DM gear and inserted 3 electric spare Kenn blades he used during Levi's training. He was going to train Armin and Marco, probably do a couple runs with the 3DM gear then some swords practice. Jean soon found himself walking towards the Simulation Room, it accommodates to everyone's needs, from NOVA battling to 3DM courses, even weapons training. Jean walked through the doors and proceeded down a long gray corridor. The cold atmosphere hit his skin. He shivered and rubbed his arms,

"Damn its cold." He mutters

Soon the corridor opened up into a huge expansive room, the Simulation Room generates a complete 3D environment, completely realistic in nature and has dynamic destruction, like rubble, rocks etc. Currently the room resembled a normal metropolitan city, buildings, skyscrapers, normal house and hotels. Jean's eyes turned into saucers, this was the first time he's been in the room and boy was it...different. Jean doesn't know where to start, he sees two buildings, relatively the same size and distance, shoots his hooks into the two buildings and shot forward. His body zoomed through the sky, the wind rushed through his ash brown hair. Released his hooks, and soared, shoot his hooks into a nearby building rooftop. The wires reeled him in, releases, and rolls because of the oncoming speed of his descent. He stood up, looked around and listened. Silence. Seconds past as Jean listens for any sign of Marco and Armin, nothing. Suddenly,

"Jean!"

He turns to his left an sees Armin land right in front of him, sticking the landing perfectly. Jean smirks but looks to the empty space next to Armin,

"Hey Armin, where's Marco?"

_Meanwhile_

Marco Bodt was sprinting towards the Simulation Room, sweat was building under the pits of his new 3DM uniform, he grits his teeth,

"I just got this uniform man!" He chides himself for being late for practice with Jean, he stops and starts to speed walk, taking a breather and regaining his breath. He walks on the pathway adjacent to the main building, where the Headmaster's office is. He stops and sees a girl, a girl a little older than him, she has purple hair in two pony tails. She wore a fairly thick furry jacket, suitable for the cold. "_Why is she wearing a jacket? Its the middle of Spring!"_ He slowed his pace to a crawl and proceeded towards the strange exchange student, his generous attitude taking its toll. He hear her whisper,

"Jezz, How many hours have I been walked around this school already?" She sounded frustrated and confused, her voice was music to his ears, he forgot everything about Jean and Armin and paid 150% to the beautiful girl in front of him. She turned and her face and lit up with joy, maybe to see another human being, Marco heart almost stopped,

"_She's so...pretty."_

"I wonder, who is she?" he muttered. She ran up to him, her arms open wide and her hysteric laughing. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, pulling his face into her breast. Marco was completely flustered and blushed as the woman smothered him to death. She laughed while Marco was in utter discomfort.

"I finally found somebody else!" she shouted in happiness, Marco face was red as an apple, he looked up and said,

"Ma'am...I..can't breath."

Later Marco offered to show her around the school, their now heading towards the Headmasters office.

"Oh, you're a transfer a student?" questioned Marco, curious as a school boy, his face still flushed.

"Yeah! You know, This place is way too big! I thought I was doomed to wander forever." Her voice sounded relieved, Marco caught himself staring at the girl, she was sulking and looked disappointed, Marco scratched his cheek with his finger and giggled,

"You exaggerate..." he laughed and looked into her purple eyes, their eyes locked at that split second. Almost if the two were in another universe,

"_Her eyes...their gorgeous._" He turns and notices the two double oak doors to the Headmaster's room. He breaks eye contact and looks at the door remembering their prime objective. He made a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's the principal's office" he points his hand at the door, she snaps out of her stare and looks. She turned to Marco with a smile, her face radiated with optimism as she got closer to Marco,

"Oh! Why, Thank you!" she grabbed his hand and looked at it, Marco just laughed, his cheeks turning rosy.

"It was nothing." He responded,

"How kind of you. You're are a very nice man," She raises his hand up to her eye level and locks eyes back onto Marco,

"Well, uh thank you." he responded her eyes shined in the evening sun set, making Marco blush even more and shift foot to foot. She walks to the door but turns around and addresses Marco,

"I give thanks to the goddess Kunlun that I met someone like you. Thank You!"

She enters and Marco confused to what she was talking about, his eyebrows raised,

"Kunlun?" he mutters in confusion.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot about Jean and Armin."

He runs out the building and heads towards the Simulation room.

Meanwhile Armin and Jean are sparing with their Kenn blades.

"What! She wants to pair with you without doing a baptism?!" shouted Armin as he blocks a swing by Jean.

Jean swings again and he dodges, he nods his head in conformation,

"Yeah she does, and I need to wash up soon,so lets wrap this up." Jean swipes Armin off his feet and points his blade down towards him,

"Point, set, match." He helps him up onto his feet, Armin wipes the dirt from his uniform,

"How? Without the stigma, the proof of your bond, how are you a pair?!"

"That kind of vague relationship is setting you up to be used for your power!"

"If she doesn't make a proper proposal than I would refuse."

"Well, I'm not you." retorted Jean, he jabbed a finger to his chest, his voice sounded assertive and clear.

"Look Armin, You've got it wrong! _She_ invited me to go to her room."

"INVITED!" Shouted Armin.  
"You mean, it's a room entry?"

"What the hell does that mean?" retorted Jean.

"Look Jean, When a Pandora chooses her Limiter, she always invites him to her room."

"It's a _lovely_ tradition." he pronounced the word "lovely" in a strange accent as if he was sneaking a lusty undertone.

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Tradition?"

"Io spend time alone together and make the bonds between you stronger, Its the kinda care towards the "younger brother."

"Some special attention...if you will." Jean just looked at him as if he grew a third head,

"I stayed in Ganessa's room for my first entry."

Jean was shocked,

"NOW WAY ARMIN!"

"Yeah, unfortunately...I was...drunk. Sooo I didn't really remember anything after I passed out."

Jean laughed and slapped his hand to forehead in an obsured manner.

"I can't believe you, Armin, got drunk and started to feel up Ganessa Roland. I've been beaten by you!"

Armin slapped his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself over it Jean."

"Look I gotta go, speaking of Ganessa, she wants to talk to me in her room, and its not going to be good."

"Alright Armin. Just please check up on Marco if you see him."

"Ok."

"I'm just going to practice for a little while,"

Armin detached his 3DM gear and placed it the his respective location, there was a line of 3DM gear on a table, ready to be used at any moment. He filled up to two gas cylinders and headed towards the exit and waved goodbye to Jean.

_Meanwhile Marco intercepted Armin and Sasha Braus, their destination the woman's dorm room_.

"Marco, did you know Jean got invited to Satellizer's room?"

Marco was deep in thought, he was too busy thinking about the girl with purple hair, her name Rana Linchen, he snapped out of his daydreaming when he feels Armin's hand slap his shoulder.

"Marco?"

"Oh, No I didn't know." His voice uneasy, and quiet because of the sudden interruption.

"No why! Armin, you sure you heard him correctly?" It was Sasha, her mouth filled with a bread stick,

"Yep! He's probably getting ready right now." answered Armin, the trio was now on the path to the Woman's dorm, Marco was walking with Armin while Sasha was going to her room. They finally got their, Armin leading the way, they proceeded up a couple of cobble steps, they noticed 3 upperclassmen eyeballing their movements, Armin 's now a couple feet ahead of them, knowing that Ganessa doesn't like to be waiting, his head bowed down low until,

BUMP!

Armin head hits something hard, knocking him onto his ass, he scratched his head and opened his eyes, a tall girl with orange hair loomed over him, her arms crossed in displeasure.

"Watch yourself, first year." he spits the name out in disgust. Being the gentlemen he is, Armin dusted of his 3DM uniform and looked back to the girl,

"I'm sorry miss, excuse me."

He walks past her before a hand forcibly grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks, he turns towards the girl and raises an eyebrow. The girl scans over his uniform, her eyes lingering on the emblem on his 3DM uniform,

"Jezz, I thought the 3D Limiters only picked the best of the best, and you, my friend, can't be one of the best." Armin ripped the hand away from the girl, he grit his teeth hard, it toke every ounce of his patience to not scream at her and tell her how he endured heavy training in the woods for 5 months. A girl with pink hair strolls down the steps towards Armin, he looks up and watches her strange swagger of a walk,

"So, you made it through 3DM training? I doubt that." She toke her index finger and touched Armin's chin in a danty manner, Marco clenched his fist and stepped up, literally and metaphorically.

"Don't listen to them Armin, their just being bullies." his voice sounded high pitched but it had an assertive edge, Armin looked back towards him, Marco shook his no, exchanging a silent message, "_Don't do it Armin_."

The girl with the pink hair smiles and switches her gaze over to Marco, he straightens himself up as the girl walks up to him, sweat drop grew on his cheek, she invaded his personal bubble and touched Marco's cheek with her hand, his expression didn't change, in fact, he seemed to get angrier.

"You're a cute one, its a pity we're going to have to jack up the freckled face of yours."

_Meanwhile in Headmaster Margaret's office,_

"You're tired after your long trip yes?" her voice was welcoming and sweet,

"Please rest easy tonight."

"If there's anything at all about school life you don't understand, just ask me okay." asked Chiffon Fairchild,

"All right! Thank you!" responded Rana Linchen, her voice was loud and excited for the events the will come after.

"As a representative of West Genetics, I extend my gratitude toward your patriarch for deciding to send you here... Rana Linchen."

_Meanwhile_,

WAM!

Armin and Marco get thrown to opposite ends of the pathway, landing on their backs hard. Armin looks up at his opponent before a foot lands onto his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Sasha comes running into the fray, while Marco gets back onto his feet.

"Just what do you plan to do with him?" shouted Sasha, her voice pleading for mercy or any kind of lenience from the upper classmen. The pink haired girl merely gives a roll of the eyes, And turns her back to Sasha,

"Do my ears decisive me? Cause I think I just heard a first year mouthing off about us second years."  
Sasha clenched his teeth,

"Look, you guys won. Just let us pass." Sasha suddenly sees Marco get kicked in the diaphragm by the girl with the orange hair, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him onto the ground. Armin winces as he feels a kick from the pink haired girl come into contact with his rips.

"I doubt that freshmen," she wiped off Sasha's plea as if it was dirt on her uniform, Armin looks into her eyes with a sinister intent and clenches his teeth, he basically hisses though his teeth,

"Who...Who ado you think you are?!" he orders,

The girl with the orange hair that kicked Marco walks over to the pink haired leader,

"What's that, you don't know about us?" she questioned,

"I'm Audrey Duval, known as the "Slice-and-Dice Maiden." says the pink haired girl, she indulges in Armin's discomfort as she adds more force to her foot,

A girl with black hair with a bored expression and her arms crossed in a disintrested manner addressed herself,

"And I'm "Intoxicating Bondage," Aika Takeuchi."

"And I'm, "Twin Fang" AKA Tris Mckenzie. And don't forget that." She taps Marco's forehead, he shakes it off and grits his teeth tight,

"Those girls lost to Satellizer in the Carnival, Why are they doing this?" Sasha deduced. They turned in unison, she shouldn't have said that.

"So that's why-" She's cut short, when a round house kick from Mckenzie comes into contact with her cheek, knocking her onto her ass. She winces when her body hits the floor,

"SASHA!" Screams Marco, instantly he grabs his stomach and hunches over,

Armin still on his back in pain, he looks over to Marco, he nods his head,

_"No Armin, Don't do it_."

His eye linger on Sasha, who now has a nasty boot print on her face, he shouts

"What do you think you're doing!"

Mckenzie grabs Sasha's collar,

"It's obvious, of course..." She starts to tear her uniform,

"Discipline!" She completely rips the upper half of her uniform, exposing her breast, she squeals in embarrassment and shock, in a instant she covers her chest with her arm, Mckenzie's face was bored and she looked righteous, as if her actions were justified.

"Disciplining first-years who don't properly respect their seniors is a responsibility for us second-years."

Marco and Armin shut their eyes, ths was unforgivable, watching this was disgusting and painful, Suddenly the girl Aika, stands beside Audrey, a look of sheer joy on her face that sent shivers down his spin.

"Now it's your turn. I'll play with you." Armin's eyes dilated in fear, but no one noticed Sasha get up,

"You may be ours seniors, but... there's noo way I can back down from this! She stood up to her full height, her uniform reappeared completely as she activated her Volt Weapon, they were two long daggers, nothing more, or nothing less. Mckenzie whispers, "Bitch..."

Marco stands up and pushes the people off him and runs to Sasha's side,

"NO SASHA DON'T!"

"Sasha! Don't fight!" begged Armin. Audrey merely closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance,

"I swear...you truly disrespected us." She was completely ticked and annoyed with the situation, Mckenzie spoke up,

"Yeah. Instead of just disciplined... this one needs to be finished off!"

She flexes her index finger, egging her on to attack, Sasha charges right before Marco jumped towards her, Sasha swung vigorously towards Mckenzie, slashing and slashing constantly before,

"Idiot. You're way too slow." Her eyes grow large as she side steps behind Sasha, she activates her weapons, dual swords. Sasha turns to see Mckenzie slice across her chest, knocking her out cold and cutting her chest as she hits the floor,

"SASHA!" Screamed Marco, Armin gasped in shock as he watched one of his best friends get knocked out, Macro started to lose his temper, the state of his friends was putting him on edge, he clenched his fist and turned towards the trio of girls, he growled at them and walked towards them,

"You guys...are going to regret that." his teeth almost broke from under the pressure he was inflicting on his teeth, Suddenly Aika activated her weapon, it was a long biding chain that could trap a person in it's hold, She twirled it like a lasso,

"Now who do you think you are BOY!" She launched her chain towards Marco, his eyes squinted in concentration as he calculated his next move. He rolled forward, dodging the chain and hearing a loud crashing behind. His head was bowed but he looked up at the girl Aika, She grit her teeth,

"Damn! How did he dodge my attack!"

_Meanwhile_,

"I doesn't matter how many times a walk around the campus."

"I cannot find the girl's dormitory." Rana sighed in defeat as she hears the cry of a distraught male voice to her left.

"What could that be?" she whispers, and starts to jog towards the sound,

_Scene Break_

"AHHH!" Armin's voice was in agony as Audrey rams her foot into his crouch, he screamed and choked as she twisted her feet and indulged in his pain, Sasha opened her eyes mustered the will to speak,

"You..should stop... this" she mutters,

Mckenzie shoved a boot to her chest hard,

"Hmph! Shut up, first-year."

"Honestly. Hopeless, the lot of them. Whispers Audrey,

Aika was still trying to hit Marco, but he was too fast for her slow movements. He ducked, dodged, flipped his way towards her, his temper was waning down fast, as he hears the distant cries of his friends. She stops, she takes a short breather and stares intently into Marco's eyes, Marco straightens his back and clecnhes his fist tight,

"I'll warn you one last time, STOP THIS!"Marco's voice lost it's sweet high pitched tone and it turned into something deep and commanding, his body started to glow neon blue and his feet started to punch through the ground, making cracks and indentions into the cobblestone. The trio of girls eyes dilated in shock as they watched Marco glow.

"It can't be." Aika was stuck to the ground, her mouth hanging open,

"That boy can't be using Stigmas." Audrey face mirrored Aika's, her jaw dropped in to the ground.

"He-he-he's not a Pandora! No, I don't think he's even human!" screamed Mckenzie.

Marco charged himself up like a battery, he bent his knees and stretched out his balled up hands, his body glowed to a blinding degree, he shouted,

"ACCEL... TURN!"

_Scene break_

"Oh! The girls' dorm! So this is where it is!" Rana finally figured the location of the dorm, but suddenly the area grew eerie quiet. Not even the animals and insects decdied not to break the silence. She merely brushed it off and walked up a couple cobble steps, until she heard an odd ear pricing sound, she turned her head to the left slowly. Strange blue lines ran through her eyes as she gazed at the strange situation in front of her, her mouth drop sightly, she was in awe.

"Kunlun's Tears are vibrating. This sensation...! Her eyes were filled with the image of the boy from before, his freckled cheeks, yellow eyes and tall stature. His body was emitting a blue firey glow, then just like that, in the blink of an eye he was gone.

_Scene Break._

The trio of girls' eyes dilated in shock as Marco disappeared, their jaws hung to the floor, they started to feel terror fill through their veins.

"NO WAY!" They screamed in unison,

"THAT BOY...HE...ISN'T HUMAN!" Screamed Audrey,

"HE CAN USE ACCEL TURN!" Screamed Aika

"NO SHIT, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Commanded Mckenzie.

Marco whizzed passed the confused students, he started to toy with them. Zooming pass their ears and picking up dust and dirt to set off their nerves and fears. Marco was so fed up with these girls, he wanted to badly hurt them, break their arms and legs and hurt their reputations, but being a kind hearted kid, Marco decided to merely scrape them. He zoomed behind Aika and did a light side kick to her back, knocking her onto her knees, He dashed off towards Mckenzie, winding up his right foot he jumped and kicked her in the face. He'll never forget the look of terror in her eyes. He sends her flying onto her face, Marco feet lands back onto the ground, his back facing Audrey, he turns towards her, his face was in a tight frown and his fist were balled up in anger,

"I warned you." his voice lost its sweet edge, he now had a terrifying and assertive tone. He dashed towards Audrey, his feet kicking up dirt and grass, he pulls his arm back and winds up a punch, his fist was merely inches away from her nose before he stopped. His body halted, his systems seemed to shut down, his heart slowed to a snails crawl, his head started to bound and his vision became cloudy, black circles danced across his eyes. Then his eyes rolled into his skull, Marco's body collapsed to the ground, blacking him out in the process. Audrey watched as the boy fell, she finally moved and soon everyone else were back on their feet. They walked over to Marco's body and looked at it in disgust.  
"Just, who the hell is this kid?" demanded Mckenzie,

"I don't think he's human." said Akia,

Audrey's eyebrows twitched, she just about had it with this boy. Armin staggered on his knees, his face was swollen and puffy and his chest burned like fire, he frowned as he saw Marco's body laid there, the girls looking at it like it was an alien from another world. Audrey activated her Volt weapon, it was a long sliver axe, she aimed towards Marco's back and smirked, Armin's eyes dilated in fear, knowing in the pit of his stomach something bad was going to happen to Marco.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled, Audrey simply glanced out of the corner of her eye and watched Armin,

"Jezz, I won't kill him, but.." She raised her axe high, preparing to strike Marco,

"This be a lesson he'll never forget, I'll put this FREAK back in its place!" Her eyes had an satanic look in them, Armin crawled towards Marco, he reached out for him and tried desperately to make a Freezing Field, but his power wasn't responding, her axe dropped and Armin's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets,

"MARCO!"

CLAP!

The area falls into an eerie quietness, pink flower pedals dance in the evening wind, giving the scene a dramatic and intense look, Armin opened his eyes. A firm hand grabbed the axe, Audrey jaw hit the floor, she observed the girl, she had purple hair and her eyes were downcasted, so she couldn't really see her face, but by her attire she automatically knew she was foreign, "Where the hell did she come from," she mutters,

"Now, Madam, what do you plan on doing to this man?" Her voice was high, but not too high, it had an assertive edge that sent a shiver down Audrey's back, she tried to pull her axe back but it didn't budge, "_She's strong."_

"Who are you!? Some exchange student!?"

"I won't let you lay a finger on this man. Kunlun's Tears told me earlier that this man is my-" she gets cut of by Audrey,

"The hell are you talking about." the girl revealed her face, she had a tattoo under her left eye, eyes that matched her purple hair and a frown on her face, Audrey tried to get her axe out of her grip, but she was too strong. Suddenly, Mckenzie jumps into the air, her swords pulled back and ready to strike her blind spot,

"You've got guts, but you're up against three of us." Mckenzie was confident that her attack would work, Akia twirls her chain lasso and hurls it towards the girl as well, "Do you really think you can beat us." her voice had a cocky edge to it.

The girl merely throws Audrey's axe back towards her, she goes severely feet back and staggers. The girl hand retracts, and she turns, barely dodging Mckenzie's downward slash from behind, She stands and grabs Akia's chain lasso with Akia still attached. She slams her into the ground, causing an explosion of dirt and grass. Mckenzie slashes, she side steps and lands a air shattering punch to her diaphragm,

BANG!

"AAHH!" She gasp and falls to the ground. The girl catches Audrey come hurling towards her. She slashes, and the girl ducks. Planning it perfectly, she executes another punch, this time to her stomach. Saliva flies out her mouth, the girl lets her fall to the ground, Audrey thinks twice before getting up again. She glances out of the corner of her eye and sees Akia cowering in the dirt, she smirks,

"Do you wish to continue this fight?" Akia shakes her head vigorously no. The girl straightens up, her eye snaps onto the freckled boy unconscious on the ground. She walks over to him and carries him bridal style in her arms, she brushes the hair from his eyes and smiles. Armin eyes lock onto Marco's body, his trembles as he gets up onto his feet, he gulps and the girl notices, she turns and she has a frown on her face.

" Go get some help please. And inform somebody what happened." Armin shakes his head vigorously and runs as fast as his feet could take him, his intention were finding Jean, "He's not gonna like this." he mutters.

Later

Jean is now in the women's dormitory, his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked through the corridor. Jean wore a nice white button up shirt, dark black pants and a dark vest. He walked with his own kind of swagger and coolness, he had a smug grin on his face that showed off his almost perfect teeth and the whiteness they had. Any onlooking or curious girl who looked at Jean received a smile or a grin, resulting in a blush or snickering. Jean realized that none of these girls compared to the one he was about to meet, her hair, eyes, those nerdy glasses that drove his hormones crazy, and her shy attitude towards him. He blushed, he sure was head over heels in love with her, but he's been denying it for awhile now. Jean walked up a flight of stairs and this was when he started to lose his confidence. His palms got all clammy and he started to run through a list of things in head to say to Satellizer once he sees her. He was now a couple doors away from hers, he stopped and started pacing back and forth, he bit his lip nervously and fiddled with his shirt cuff, his face contorted into a look of pure anxiety. He was desperately trying to find a suave punch line to say to her, like

"senpai you look wonderful in that dress, no no, maybe, senpai you're looking hot today, no no, that one sounds perverted."  
This went on for a good couple minutes until he slapped his face in defeat and started to freak out,

"AH! This is hopeless! How come I can't say anything cool to her." He ran his hand through his ash brown hair and sighed, he conscious was nagging him at this point,

_"Maybe its because you truly love her Jean_." He stopped in his tracks and listened closely,

"Maybe, but I still can't talk to her," At this point Jean was talking to himself. If any wondering girl would've seen him they'd swear that he was a raving lunatic talking to an imaginary friend, in reality, that was partially true. He was raving on until he heard his conscious speak,

"_Jean calm down_." the voice had a soothing tone that relaxed his nerves and mind, he stopped mid pace and listened,

"_Jean, just be...yourself_." the voice was stating it for a matter of factly, Jean rolled his eyes and retorted,

"Oh, so act like a cocky little smartass?" his voice was filled with sarcasm,

_"NO DUMBASS! I mean... be honest."_ Jean cupped his chin and contemplated the suggestion,

" Be honest huh? Well, That _should_ be easy." He sighed an pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up, he wasn't going to fight his conscious.

"Fine. I'll try." He walked to the door and toke in a lungful of air, placing himself perfectly in front of the door. He slowly raised his hand and knocked,

KNOCK!KNOCK!

It was two light knocks, and judging by the oak door, would resonate the sound throughout the room. Their was a long pause, Jean scratched his cheek before,

"Just a minute!" Jean's body suddenly tensed up from anxiety, the sound of her voice shook him down to the bone. He nearly forgot what her voice sounded like, he was to busy thinking about how their date was going to go down. A sweat dropped down his temple, he grit his teeth and hissed,

"_Shit Shit! I don't think I can do this_." His subconscious screams at him,

"_MAN THE FUCK UP JEAN! GROW A PAIR OF BALLS AND GET THIS DONE!" _The voice was eerily similar to Training Instructor Keith Shadis, Jean straightened himself and clicked his feet together, knowing that he was acting like a complete coward.

"I'll be their in a moment!" Jean now confident that he's going through this does a through check of himself, like

"Breath?" Breaths and smells it, a hint of spearmint.

"Check."

"Clothes?" He looks down at his attire, not a single crease or wrinkle, he grins,

"Check."

"Hair?" He runs his hand through his ash-brown hair, it feels smooth and silky, just how he liked it.

"Check."

"And finally, cologne?" He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bottle of his precious cologne, he sprits some on his neck and smells, it was a brand new brand of Polo. He smiles,

"Check and Mate." He snaps his fingers and decides how he's going to act,

"Ok Jean just be...honest. That shouldn't be hard." he nervously giggles,

"Just don't be bluntly honest." He finishes, Jean started to hear loud pounding footstep nearby, he discarded thought and focused on the door in front of him. He soon hear the distinct sound of heels clicking against floor wood. He releases the breath of air he's been holding in his longs, he counts the clicks until they come to a stop. His blood runs cold, Jean could hear the erratic sound of his heart beat in his ears. The footsteps were getting louder. Jean swallowed the lumped in his throat and nervously bit his lip. The door slowly opened, revealing the most wonderful thing he's ever seen, Jean swore that he was blessed to be in the presence of someone so beautiful, his jaw hung open and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Satellizer wore a red velvety dress that ran all the way to her ankles, their was a red rose on the left strap and a white line that ran across her dress, drawing Jean's eyes to her nicely sized breast. Satellizer was looking at the ground, shy as ever, Jean eyes snapped to her downcasted expression. He blushed but managed a smile, girls liked confident men, so, that's exactly what he was going to do. He managed,

"You beautiful senpai." his voice was gentle and honest to a fault. Satellizer's head snapped up, her mouth opened in disbelief as a blush spread across her wonderful vanilla cheeks, she stuttered and managed to lock eyes on him with a smile,

"Thank You Jean." He nodded his head,

"Of course, But I think you look wonderful all the time senpai, so yeah." Jean shrugged his shoulder and blushed, did he really just admit that to her?

Satellizer's blush grew in color, her mouth opened in disbelief, she wouldn't ever expect him to say something so...honest. He was confident and this unsettled her off kilter, in a good way though. Her awful stuttering showed,

"Thank-thank you." she pushed the loose strand of hair behind her ear and locked eyes with Jean, his heart was screaming for him to reach out and touch her golden blonde hair. It was beautiful and he wondered what the texture it felt like_, "I bet it feels like silk_." The two shared a moment of just stare at the others features, observing and enjoying each others looks. Satellizer was transfixed with Jean's cunning eyes, While Jean stared at her gentle blue eyes, her glasses made his heart beat increase in pace. This lasted for a couple long seconds before Jean couldn't stand it anymore, he coughed nervously, snapping Satellizer's gaze. He breathed in and said,

"Can I come in senpai?" his voice slow and steady, she jumped and suddenly remembered,

"Oh! Of course." Jean couldn't ignore it now, the foot steps were at a thundering volume and were heading in his direction, he turned,his eyebrows raised.

THUMP! Jean was hit by a person, he scowled, whoever this person was, they were going to get an earful. He grit his teeth and grabbed the person's shoulders, pushing him back so he could see who it was. His eyes dilated,

"Armin?!" Armin had a white bandage on his cheek and cuts on his face. Jean's jaw dropped,

"JEAN!" He grabbed his shoulders with force, he shook.

"Marco's been sent to the Recovery Room!" Jean's eyes dilated as his mind was finally brought up to speed. His jaw dropped as his head shifted to Satellizer, her expression broke his heart. Her eyes were to the floor in disappointment, he girted his teeth and scowled at the floor. His fist balled tightly as he made his decision, he turned to Satellizer, his face defeated,

"I'm sorry Satellizer, I-I gotta go." Her head snapped up in shock, Jean turned to Armin, his lips in a frown,he nodded his head and the duo ran off towards the Recovery Room. Satellizer was in utter confusion, her conscious was telling her to run after him, she listened. She tried to close the gap, her mind going through a list of reasons on why he would do something like that.

"Why-but why?" she ran through all the explanations, but none seemed right. She stops, she wasn't going to catch up, those two boys were fast. She bent down and toke off one of her red heel shoes, her teeth were pressed together in frustration. Suddenly she hears her conscious say,

_"Maybe its because Jean cares about his friends? If it was Jean, would you go see in him_?" She pauses and wraps her head around the question, she contemplates before answering,

"Of course...I'd be there in a heart beat." Her conscious doesn't believe her, and retorts,

_"Then prove it! If you truly care about him then...be by his side. Stop thinking with your brain for once and just...listen to your heart. You're not a cold, heartless person Satellizer, Jean said it himself, ...you're a nice person." _She grabbed her shoes and ran towards the center. Her heart dictating her motives.

"I well."

Jean dashes into a dark empty hallway, the only light coming from the full moon outside. There were benches against the wall, Jean halts. He notices a lonely girl siting on a bench waiting patiently for an unknown person. Curious, he walks over to her slowly, Armin jumps in front, the girl notices and stands. Armin introduces them,

"Oh! And this was the girl who help Marco. She brought him to the Recovery Room." Jean turned his head towards the girl, the moonlight illuminated her face, allowing Jean to see her features. She had purple hair in a ponytail and her eyes matched, there was a strange tattoo under her left eye, Jean raised an eyebrow as he observed her attire. It was a thick wool coat that covered her entire body, this girl was expecting snow. Jean eye furrowed as he noticed her serine smile. He asks,

"How's Marco?" his voice quivering,

"Oh! You must be one of Marco's friends, he's fine. He'll be able to see people soon, we could wait here if you like?" She smiled happily as Jean clenched his fist, her carefree smile was starting to irritate him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he was seconds away from grabbing this girl by the collar and throwing her to the ground, but that would be unethical. He asked,

"Are you a student here?" his voice disinterested, her smile got wide,

"If you me "here" as a student, no. But starting tomorrow, I'll be a transfer student enrolling in West Genetics, My name is Ranar Linchen. The pleasure is all mine!"

Jean couldn't resist the urge and rolled his eyes, he whispered into Armin's ear,

"Is she for real." Armin could sense the irritation in his voice, he nodded his head yes. Realizing, Armin walked to Rana and gently grabbed her shoulders, he started to push Rana forward, he was catching on that Jean didn't like her presence.

"Hey, Um, Rana?

"Hmm?"

"Could you come with me?" he starts to slowly push her in the opposite direction, she was confused and tried to stop,

"Sasha wants to thank you for saving her."

"But Marco?"

"This is more important." The two exited the room, leaving Jean alone with his thoughts and feelings, Jean sighed, his nerves were at ease as the Rana girl wasn't their anymore. Jean starred at a bench for a while, he was reminiscing the laughs,jokes and stunts he and Marco did recently. He realized that Marco was the reasonable side of himself, he was the yin to his yang, his confidant and pal, Marco was reliable and trustworthy. He was the only one who had the patience to handle Jean rants about Eren during training. He grinned, he wouldn't know how to function if Marco was gone.

"What have you've gotten yourself into this time Marco?" He smiled and shook his head, it vanished instantly when he heard automatic doors whiss open. Jean turned towards a doctor, concerned, he ran up to the doctor and saw her face. He's relieved, it was Hanji Zoe. Unfortunately Jean new Doctor Zoe during training, frequently Hanji would call the members of the 104 Limiter Squad and would examine the boys. Hanji frequently took blood and tissue samples of each them, she soon told them up front about their unique powers and that they were the first ever to have this. She needed to study further so she flew to Japan. Hanji was a tall brunette with chocolate eyes, she wore the traditional white coat, Hanji was chewing on the end of her glasses as she looked at the clipboard in her hands curiously. Jean walked up to Hanji and pleaded with the eccentric scientist, she looked at Jean surprised,

"Oh! Goodevening Jean, I didn't see you there!"A sweat dropped grew in size on his cheek,

"Doctor Zoe, is Marco alright?"

Hanji's expression changed instantly to a concerned frown, she cupped her chin and looked at her clipboard, seconds past as she let out a breath, Jean's patience was wearing thin.

"Jean, Marco's fine. But it seems, his body has endured a heavy burden, I wonder if this applies to all of you guys though. But you can go see him." Jean released a breath of relief, glad his friend was okay. Hanji walked past Jean after and nice pat on his shoulder, she turned towards him and smiled,

"Look Jean, if anything like this happens again, inform me please. I'm one of the only scientist who's trying to understand you guys. You boys are top secret information." Jean nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed, she turned and continued her walk.

"Down the hall to the left. Oh, and, Marco's lucky to have a friend like you." her voice was nice and serenely. Jean's mouth opened, she was gone now. He turned and slowly entered Marco's room and toke a seat by his bedside. Jean intertwined his hands and watched Marco's steady breathing. His watched, as his chest rised and fell slowly. He started to blame himself for not being by Marco's side, but he conscience was trying to be rational.

_"Jean . if you were beside Marco you would've been in the same situation, probably in the opposite room from his. Stop blaming yourself."_ Jean contemplates before he inevitably agrees with his conscience. He sighs and looks at the ground,

KNOCK! KNOCK!

He turns toward the door, his eyebrow raised, who could it be?

"Its open." The door opens slowly, Jean's breath hitchs when he sees who it was. Satellizer was standing at the door, her eyes were looking at the ground as she pressed her armsto her chest. Jean's mouth opened, he quickly scrambled for something to say.

"senpai I'm-I'm...very sorry for ditching you." Jean didn't have the guts to look back, he was appalled to hear,

"No Jean," his mouth opens,

"What you did was the right thing. I would've done the same if it was you." Jean shocked expression turns into a serine smile, but he frowns,

"I screwed up our date. Hmmm, I promise-" Satellizer looked into his eyes, the were shining with that fire again,

"I promise to make uo somehow." they smiled at each other, Jean was going to do it, he never toke back on a promise.

Meanwhile in Sasha's room,

"So you're a transfer student here?" Sasha was curious to who she was,

"Our patriarch ordered me to come here in serach of the man of my destiny. Finished Rana. Armin and Sasha both raised an eyebrow.

"The man of your destiny?" questioned Sasha, Armin smiled and said.

"Oh! Like Connie!" He received a punch in the arm by Sasha, she didn't look happy,

"Ouch!" he rubbed his arm and dropped the subject.

"Yes! That is the fate of the women who hold Kunlun's tears." Both Armin and Sasha exchanged a glance, Rana reveals her back to them, their jaws drop.

"These are Kunlun's tears." They see six Stigmas inplanted in her body, Sasha's eyebrows skyrocket, while Armin cups his chin and thinks.

"No way!" shouted Armin,

"Those are Stigmas, and six of them?!" Sasha was in awe, but smiled,

"Figures, seeing how strong you are." deduced Armin,

"Rana are you a Pandora?" asked Sasha,

"Pandora? What's that?"

Rana gave her a look of pure confusion, she pulled her shirt up and covered her back. Armin stares intently at Rana, just fguring out how those Stgmas got their, Sasha pulls down her shirt and shows Rana her stigma, she was a little disappointed that she only had two. Rana's mouth drops,

"Is that so? This school is home to a great many who have Kunlun's Tears!" Rana beamed with conformation, Armin throws a question at Rana, his scientific mind calculating therioes,

"So, this "man of your destiny", you mean a Limiter, right?" He was pacing back and forth, his stature resembling a doctors.

"In that case, you're bond to find him here!" He snapped his fingers and smiled, Rana locks eye with Armin. She's wearing a look of pure certainty,

"No. The matter of my partner has already been settled." The two students look at each other, concerned to who it could be. She gets off the bed, a smile on her face.

"Marco Bodt. He's surely the man of my destiny, no other. her words were correct and true. Sasha and Armin mouths opened wide, she blurts out,

"Marco?"

"You sure its Marco?" Armin finishes, Rana looks at them in confusion,

"What's wrong with Marco." The two giggled, Armin opened his mouth to explain,

"Nothing. Its just...Marco hasn't found a Pandora for quite awhile, he believes that he's never going to find someone who he truly likes. He started to lose hope for him, but... here comes you." Rana was curious to talk about this, from her earlier conversation with Marco he seemed like a really nice guy, she'll admit that he's handsome. She blushed,

"I can tell you're going to like him." Sasha smiled mischievously towards Rana, making her blush grow in size.

Meanwhile

In a indoor swimming pool a couple of 3rd years deduce the events today,

" Its official, The Untouchable Quenn has at last let herself be touched." said a girl with pale skin, white snowy hair, her 2 ponytails were twirled into two tornado shapes. She's bored with the situation and started to fall asleep, her loud yawn showing. In the pool, a girl with blood red hair was laying on a body sized raft, she herself was about to fall pass out. She yawned,

"We still don't know what power those two first years are hiding, do we? I mean, first Freezing now Accel Turn? What next!" Siting on a chair next to the snowy haired girl was a girl with choclate brown skin, her hair was belched and she wore a intrigued expression,

"More than that, I'm interested in that strangely dressed girl who jumped into the scene."

A stark naked girl with long blonde hair was siting cross legged by the pool, probably the leader or captain, was wearing a grin on her face, the gears were turning in her mind, she was plotting something.

"Seems like thing in this school are about to get intresting."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
